Schatten des Westens
by irrlicht74
Summary: Eine neue Aufgabe für die neun Gefährten. AragornOC, LegolasOC. Ich denke wir haben die "Mary-Sues" im Griff. :) Wenn ihr "Tolkien-Hardliner" seid, könnte euch diese Story nicht gefallen. Allen anderen wünschen wir viel Spaß beim Lesen!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Um es kurz zu machen: Fragen, Reviews und generell Feedback ist immer willkommen. (Gerne auch per e-mail.) Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Irrlicht & Jenna

Kapitel 1

Es war das erste mal in seinem Leben, daß er Angst hatte. Er war immer stark und furchtlos gewesen, ein geschickter, schneller und tödlicher Krieger, mutiger als viele seiner Rasse und waghalsiger als die meisten. Nie hatte er dabei den Überblick über die Situation verloren, nie hatte er wirklich um sein Leben bangen müssen, nie hatte sich etwas seiner Kontrolle entziehen können. Er war ein Krieger des alten Elbengeschlechts, stolz, edel und mehrere tausend Jahre alt. Eine Zeit, die einer halben Ewigkeit nahe kam, eine Zeit, in der er so viel gelernt hatte, in der seine Weisheit und Kampfkunst ins Unermeßliche gewachsen war. Und nun war er am Ende. So plötzlich, so unvermutet. 

Der Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper beraubt, schleppte er sich nurnoch langsam vorwärts, durch das Dickicht des Waldes. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, daß er sich überhaupt noch vorwärts bewegte, denn er fühlte kaum eine der Bewegungen, die er machte. Aber das war nicht das schlimmste. Das, was ihm wirklich Angst macht, war nicht die Tatsache, daß sämtliche Energie, die er jemals besessen hatte, langsam aus seinem Körper wich, sondern, daß mittlerweile sogar seine übernatürlichen Sinne versagten. Und gerade auf sie war er in einer Situation wie dieser so sehr angewiesen. Er war somit jeglicher Waffen beraubt, die das Überleben eines Elben sonst sicherten. Und der Feind war nah. Das war das einzige, was er noch fühlen konnte, außer der Angst, hervorgerufen durch diese entsetzliche Hilflosigkeit. Aber dennoch war er nicht bereit aufzugeben, nicht, solange es noch Leben in ihm gab, selbst wenn es nur ein kleiner Funken war. 

Er mußte über etwas gestolpert sein, denn plötzlich kippte sein so mühsam aufrecht gehaltener Körper nach vorn, schlug gegen einen Baumstamm, um dann seitlich an ihm voreizugleiten. Er versuchte, seine Arme hochzureißen, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, und bekam schließlich einen Ast zu fassen. Doch seine übrig gebliebenen Kräfte reichten nicht aus, um sich vollends vor dem Sturz zu bewahren. Kleine Zweige schlugen in sein schönes Gesicht, als er zu Boden ging, in ein Gebüsch stürzend, und zerkratzten seine glatte Haut. Er versuchte sich abzurollen und landete unsanft auf den Wurzeln eines Baumes. Für einen Moment blieb er reglos liegen, schwer atmend und völlig erschöpft. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, alles drehte sich um ihn und sein Herz schlug schnell und hart in seiner Brust. Er hoffte, mit ein paar Sekunden Ruhe, vielleicht etwas Kraft sammeln zu können, doch ihm wurde schnell bewußt, daß genau das Gegenteil eintrat. Je länger er lag, desto müder wurde er. Das Gift in seinem Körper machte keine Ruhepause.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich hochzustemmen, doch seine Arme brachten nicht mehr als ein verzweifeltes Zittern zustande. Es war vorbei. In diesem Augenblick war alles vorbei. Er konnte hören, wie sie kamen. Das Knacken von Zweigen unter ihren Füßen, das Rascheln von Blättern, und schließlich ihr Atmen und leise Stimmen. Sie würden ihn nicht am Leben lassen. Sie würden das, was sie von ihm erfahren wollten, aus ihm herausholen und ihn dann töten. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, um sich umzudrehen und seinen Henkern ins Gesicht zu sehen. Jetzt waren sie da, er konnte fühlen, wie sie hinter ihm standen und ihn anstarrten. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, wortlose, reglose Minuten, Minuten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Doch schließlich packte ihn jemand am Arm und drehte ihn um. Er sah in ein Paar smaragdgrüne Augen. Kalte Augen. Die Augen eines Killers. Ja, es war vorbei.


	2. 2 Kapitel

A/N:Tjaaaaa...Legolas, oder nicht Legolas, das ist hier die Frage... J Nach dem schier unglaublichen Review-Ansturm (Danke, Michiru-chan1. Deine Großzügigkeit wird belohnt werden.) dachten wir uns, wir schreiben doch noch ein bißchen weiter. :D J & I. 

2. Kapitel

"Was soll das heißen, es ist alles meine Schuld?"

Pippin sah seinen Freund Merry verärgert an, obwohl das gar nicht so einfach war, da dieser auf der anderen Seite von Lutz lief, der gutmütig und brav einen für Hobbitverhältnisse schweren Wagen hinter sich her zog. Das Pony ließ die Streitigkeiten der beiden Freunde gänzlich kalt. Es schien einfach nur nach Hause zu wollen. Alle drei hatten bereits einen langen Weg hinter sich gebracht und waren müde und erschöpft. Sie kamen aus Fornost, vom alljährlichen Markt, und hatten einen mehr als frustrierenden Tag hinter sich. 

"Es war schließlich deine Idee, auf den Markt zu gehen," murrte Merry und lugte für einen Moment hinter dem Hals des Ponys hervor. 

"Wir gehen jedes Jahr auf den Markt," gab Pippin schnippisch zurück. 

"Ja," stimmte Merry ihm zu. "Aber wir haben nie etwas verkauft. Wir haben uns amüsiert und den Mädchen nachgestellt. Wir haben uns nie zu Deppen gemacht!"

"Das haben wir heute auch nicht!" erwiderte Pippin fest, obwohl er genau wußte, daß das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. 

"Ach nein?!" fuhr Merry auf und sein rotes Gesicht erschien diesmal schräg unter Lutz's Hals. "Gemüse und Obst aus Hobbingen!" äffte er seinen Freund nach. "Heute zum halben Preis! Warum hast du nicht gleich alles verschenkt?!"

"Wir haben immerhin alles verkauft!" 

"Ja, bis auf die Salatköpfe, die Lutz gefressen hat, die Kartoffeln, die uns auf dem Hinweg in den Schlamm gefallen sind und die Äpfel, mit denen du sämtliche Kinder des Dorfes gefüttert hast!" 

"Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, daß die auch noch ihre Freunde holen...."

"Und daß du eine Blondine mit dieser noblen Geste beeindrucken mußt," setzte Merry hinzu. 

Pippin ergriff energisch die Zügel des Ponys und brachte das Tier zum Stehen. Er ging um Lutz herum und funkelte Merry wütend an.

"Du hast damit angefangen! Du warst der erste, der sich hat ablenken lassen! Außerdem bist du daran schuld, daß Sam jetzt sehr böse auf uns sein wird."

"Wieso?" fragte Merry unschuldig. 

Pippin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

"Wer kam denn auf die Idee, Sam's Gemüse mitzunehmen? Ach, Sam, sollen wir nicht deine Waren mitnehmen? Bessere Verkäufer als uns kannst du gar nicht kriegen. Heute Abend wird es Geld regnen!"

"Ja und?" fuhr Merry auf. "Wie hättest du sonst dein Zeug transportieren wollen? Du hast kein Pferd, wenn ich nicht irre. Außerdem wie hätte denn das ausgesehen?? Drei Gurken, ein Sack Kartoffeln und vier Äpfel auf dem Tisch! Ich verstehe so und so nicht, wieso du damit zum Markt gehen wolltest."

"Hab' ich dir doch schon gesagt!"

"Ja,ja. Du wolltest die Möglichkeiten austesten," sagte Merry. "Das hast du ja jetzt zur genüge."

Pippin nickte nur. Etwas anderes fiel ihm nicht ein. 

"Und was haben wir jetzt davon?" fragte Merry, immer noch mißgestimmt. 

"Wenigstens haben wir nicht mehr ausgegeben als eingenommen," meinte Pippin zerknirscht und ergriff wieder Lutz's Zügel. Das Pony trat sofort willig an. 

"Schlechte Laune haben wir davon," grummelte Merry. "Und sonst gar nichts."

"Doch," setzte Pippin ihm entgegen, ohne ihn anzusehen. 

"Ach ja, und was?" Die Zweifel waren nur allzu deutlich aus Merrys Stimme herauszuhören. Pippin mußte grinsen. 

"Blasen an den Füßen," setzte er hinzu. 

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bis beide wie auf Kommando losprusteten. Lutz machte einen erschrockenen Satz zur Seite und blieb mit geblähten Nüstern und weit geöffneten Augen stehen. 

"Sieh mal, er hat uns schon zu lange nicht mehr lachen hören," grinste Merry. 

Pippin strich dem Pony beruhigend über den Hals. 

"Ganz ruhig, alter Junge," murmelte er und sah das Tier nachdenklich an. Lutz schnaubte aufgeregt und starrte angespannt in den Wald. 

"Das hat nichts mit uns zu tun," stellte Pippin, nun auch etwas beunruhigt, fest. "Irgendwas stimmt nicht."

Merry griff nach dem kurzen Schwert, das unter seinem Umhang verborgen war, wagte aber noch nicht, es zu ziehen. Er trat an Pippins Seite und starrte nun auch in den Wald. 

"Was ist dort?" fragte er flüsternd. 

Er wußte nicht, warum er plötzlich so leise sprach, aber es kam ihm klüger vor. 

"Ich weiß nicht," gab Pippin ebenso leise zurück. "Sollen wir nachsehen?"

Es war mehr Pflichtgefühl, als daß er es wirklich wollte. Pippin zuckte die Schultern. 

"Naja, es wird schon kein Drache sein," überlegte er. 

"Und Trolle können es auch nicht sein," setzte Merry hinzu. "Vielleicht braucht jemand unsere Hilfe."

"Oder es ist nur irgendein Tier gewesen."

Pippin sah wieder zu Lutz hinüber. Das Pony hatte sich etwas beruhigt, starrte aber immer noch aufmerksam in den Wald. 

"Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Eichhörnchen," meinte Pippin, ohne wirklich daran zu glauben. 

Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl bei der Sache. Es war lange her, daß er sich so gefühlt hatte. Pippin war nie einer der Mutigsten gewesen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß es seine Pflicht war, seine Pflicht als ehemaliger Held von Hobbingen, hier nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er sah Merry an und konnte in dessen Gesicht dieselben Gedanken lesen, die auch ihn beschäftigten. 

"Naja," sagte Merry mit einem Schulterzucken. "Wenigstens kann uns keiner dabei beobachten, wie wir uns zum zweiten mal an diesem Tage zu Deppen machen." 

Pippin brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.

"Auch wieder wahr."

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann setzten sie sich fast zeitgleich in Bewegung und bahnten sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht. Es war komisch, aber außer ihrer Schritte war in diesem Teil des Waldes kein Geräusch zu vernehmen. Alles schien gespannt, fast verängstigt, so als lauere irgendwo eine große Gefahr. Die Atmosphäre jagte den Hobbits eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken und je tiefer sie in das Dickicht von Bäumen und Büschen gerieten, desto größer wurde das Gefühl, daß sie sich auf eine Sache einließen, die sich gänzlich ihrer Kontrolle entzog. Dennoch gingen sie weiter, sich suchend umschauend nach der Ursache für diese schreckliche Atmosphäre. Pippin stieß einen kleinen, erschrockenen Schrei aus, als Merry ihn urplötzlich am Arm packte, was diesen wiederum zusammenzucken ließ. 

"Was??" zischte Pippin.

Er war fast ein wenig verärgert, daß sein Freund ihm so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Merry sagte gar nichts, sondern wies nur auf etwas, das nicht allzuweit von ihnen entfernt am Boden lag: Eine Gestalt mit hellem Haar. Pippin schluckte schwer. Die Gestalt war für einen Hobbit zu groß. Außerdem gab es keine Hobbits mit so leuchtend blondem Haar. Elben sahen so aus. Ein bestimmter Elb sah so aus. Ein guter Freund. Pippin sah Merry an. Auch in seinem Blick lag ein Hauch von Besorgnis, doch keiner von ihnen wagte es sich zu rühren. 

"Wir.....," fing Pippin an und Merry nickte sofort, aber er schien darauf zu warten, daß Pippin den ersten Schritt machte. Dieser atmete tief durch und ging dann mutig auf die Gestalt zu. Sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen, aber die festen Schritte Merrys hinter ihm beruhigten ihn etwas. Je näher Pippin an die Gestalt heran kam, desto sicherer war er sich, das diese Person tot war. Ein verletzter Elbe hätte sich gewiß bei den Geräuschen, die sie verursachten, längst geregt. Ganz gleich wie schwer die Verletzungen waren, kampflos starb ein Elbe nicht. Und selbst ein Mensch hätte jetzt bestimmt eine Regung gezeigt. Es bestand natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, daß dieser Mensch oder Elbe nur ohnmächtig war, aber Pippin hatte das Gefühl, als würde in der Luft der Hauch des Todes liegen. Dicht vor der Gestalt blieb Pippin schließlich ratlos stehen. Der Körper lag mit dem Gesicht abgewandt vor ihnen und bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Das helle Haar war lang wie das eines Elben, aber es war die Kleidung eines Menschen: Ein langer, grob gewebter Mantel und Hose und Hemd aus einfachem Leinen. Pippin wagte es nicht, die reglose Gestalt umzudrehen, stattdessen beugte er sich ein Stück weit über sie, um das Gesicht erkennen zu können. Ein Elbe, eindeutig, das erkannte Pippin an den spitzen Ohren, aber kein bekannter Elb – kein Freund. 

"Ist es ....?" hörte er Merry hinter sich fragen. 

Pippin schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Aber es ist ein Elb." 

"Was macht der hier im Auenland?"

Pippin zuckte die Schultern und streckte zögernd eine Hand nach dem Hals des Elben aus. Seine Haut war noch ein wenig warm, aber zu kalt, als daß er noch am Leben hätte sein können. Nein, kein Puls. Pippin sah auf und ließ seinen Blick unsicher durch das Dickicht schweifen, das sie umgab. 

"Ist er ..... tot?" hörte er Merry wieder fragen.

"Nein, er macht wohl nur ein kleines Schläfchen," antwortete Pippin abwesend. 

Er erhob sich wieder, den Blick immer noch in den Wald gerichtet. 

"Echt?"

Merry trat irritiert an ihn heran und Pippin bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick. Seit wann war denn Merry derjenige, der die dummen Fragen stellte?

"Ach....Ach so," stotterte Merry und sah seinen Freund dann verärgert an. "In solchen Situationen macht man doch keine Witze!!"

"Ich glaube, er ist noch nicht lange tot," erwiderte Pippin, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. "Hilf' mir mal ihn umzudrehen!"

Er stieg über die Leiche und ging dann in die Hocke, um sie an der Schulter herumzudrücken.

"Was heißt, du glaubst es?" hakte Merry nach und griff nach dem Arm der Leiche, um seinem Freund zu helfen.

"Na, daß ich es nicht weiß," brachte Merry angestrengt hervor. Der Kerl war wirklich schwer. "Ich bin kein Arzt." 

"Nein, wirklich nicht," bestätigte Merry und zog noch einmal kräftig.

Mit Erfolg. Der leblose Körper kippte auf den Rücken und fast gleichzeitig sprangen die beiden Hobbits mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zur Seite. Der Elb war alles andere als schön anzusehen. Sein Gesicht war auf übelste Weise traktiert worden und war durch die Schicht von Blut kaum mehr zu erkennen. Ihm fehlte ein Ohr und seine Brust war mehrmals mit einem scharfen Gegenstand durchstoßen worden. Blut färbte die Blätter und Zweige rot, an der Stelle, an der er gelegen hatte. Blut, das gerade erst anfing zu gerinnen. Nein, er war noch nicht lange tot.

"Wer....Wer hat das wohl getan?" brachte Merry schockiert hervor. 

"Was siehst du mich so an?" fuhr Pippin auf. "Ich war die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen!" 

Merry vedrehte die Augen.

"Natürlich! Ganz davon abgesehen würde es dir nie gelingen, einen Elben zu töten." 

"Ich würde es auch nicht wollen."

"Du könntest es nicht."

"Naja....."

"Auf keinen Fall! Außerdem tut das jetzt gar nichts zur Sache!"

"Äh.....ja." Pippin nickte schließlich. "Und was nun?"

"Was weiß ich?!" fuhr Merry auf. "Du wolltest doch unbedingt nach dem Rechten sehen gehen!" 

"Was?!" gab Pippin ebenso aufgebracht zurück. "Du wolltest es doch auch!" 

"Wollte ich nicht, aber egal. Wir können's jetzt eh' nicht mehr ändern."

Merry atmete tief durch, während Pippin verzweifelt nach einer gepfefferten Antwort suchte. 

"Es bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn mitzunehmen."

"Bitte??" Pippin starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Du willst was?!"

"Wir können ihn ja wohl schlecht hier liegen lassen!" sagte Merry fest. "Stell' dir mal vor, uns sieht jemand aus dem Wald kommen und findet dann die Leiche. Was wird der wohl denken?"

"Oh," brachte Pippin nur heraus. "Du hast recht."

"Genau," erwiderte Merry stolz. "Außerdem sind wir es unseren Freunden, den Elben, schuldig. Die Tiere würden ihn fressen und dann kann niemand mehr herausfinden, was passiert ist."

"Man sieht doch, was passiert ist! Jemand hat ihn umgebracht," sagte Pippin. 

Ihm widerstrebte es irgendwie, eine Leiche mit sich herumzuschleppen. Außerdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, daß die Mörder des Elben noch gar nicht weit von ihnen entfernt waren. Was, wenn sie zurück kamen und die Leiche nicht mehr vorfanden?

"Ja," gab Merry zurück. "Aber wir wissen nicht, wer es war und warum er es getan hat."

"Ich weiß nicht, Merry," meinte Pippin. "Ich hab' irgendwie den Eindruck, daß wir damit in einen ganz schönen Schlamassel geraten."

Merry schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Du irrst dich. Wir sind schon längst mitten drin. Und ich habe keine Lust, mit diesem Problem alleine zu bleiben. Oder willst du das?"

Nun war es an Pippin, schnell den Kopf zu schütteln. 

"Gut," sagte Merry und stellte sich zwischen die Beine des Toten. "Ich nehme ihn unten und du oben."

Pippin verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

"Oh, nein! Auf keinen Fall!"

"Ich bin stärker als du," entgegnete Merry. "Und der untere Teil ist schwerer." 

"Du bist stärker als ich?! Daß ich nicht lache!" fuhr Pippin auf. "Wer hat dich letztesmal beim Armdrücken geschlagen, hm?"

"Sam," sagte Merry trocken. 

Pippin stutzte.

"Oh. Ja. Aber du bist trotzdem nicht stärker als ich!"

Merry überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er.

"Stimmt, du bist stärker. Aber mir fällt gerade auf, daß der untere Teil doch nicht so schwer ist wie der obere. Also bist du an der richtigen Stelle, Muskelmann."

Pippin starrte seinen Freund mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Verärgerung an. Er haßte es, reingelegt zu werden. Doch schließlich fügte er sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer seinem Schicksal und griff unter die Achseln des Toten, während Merry versuchte, mit den langen Beinen klarzukommen. Mit viel Müh' und Not gelang es ihnen endlich, den schweren Körper anzuheben und sich Richtung Weg in Bewegung zu setzen. 

"Also, eins ist bestimmt klar," keuchte Merry. "Ein Hobbit hat den mit Sicherheit nicht getötet."

Pippin nickte verkrampft. Doch nach einem Moment angestrengter Stille zwischen ihnen, meinte er: "Aber wenn man sich anschleichen würde?"

"Niemals!"

"Gegen den Wind?!"

"Niemals!"

***************************************************************************+

A/N: Wie bereits gesagt: Feedback ist immer willkommen. J 


	3. 3 Kapitel

A/N: Erstmal VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEELEN Dank für die Reviews!! lostchild277, danke für das herzliche Willkommen. ;) Ja, endlich haben es auch wir geschafft! Und...Du magst den größten Teil ja kennen, aber ich ändere ab und zu noch ein wenig und "feile" ein bißchen herum...Wie, mit Jenna's Erlaubnis? Wer ist Jenna? Kleiner Scherz! Aber genug geschwafelt! Ein kleines bißchen Monty Python's Flying Circus mit auf den Weg: And now for something completely different... I.

3. Kapitel

"Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

Aus Frodos Gesicht war fast alle Farbe gewichen, als er das Tuch von der Leiche des Elben gezogen hatte, das sie auf der Fahrt nach Beutelsend verdeckt hatte. Er hatte einen Moment gebraucht, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er überhaupt wieder einen Ton von sich geben konnte. Es war sehr lange her, daß er ein so übel zugerichtetes Wesen gesehen hatte, und für einen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt, Legolas auf dem Karren liegen zu sehen.

"Im Wald, an der großen Weggabelung," erklärte Merry. "Sind ...... Sind wir in Schwierigkeiten?"

Frodo konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Toten abwenden. Das alles war so merkwürdig und...... unheimlich. 

"Ich weiß es nicht," gab er schließlich zu. "Aber...." Er seufzte tief und schwer. "Irgendwas sagt mir, daß das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hat."

"Vielleicht hat er ja auch nur Streit gehabt," schlug Pippin zögerlich vor. "Vielleicht war das nur ein privater Racheakt."

"Was hatte er dann hier zu suchen?" fragte Frodo. "Hast du jemals zuvor einen Elben im Auenland gesehen?"

"Ja," sagte Pippin mit naivem Augenaufschlag.

"Außer Legolas," setzte Frodo hinzu.

Pippin überlegte einen Moment. 

"Nein."

"Und seht euch seine Kleider an!" fuhr Frodo fort. "So kleiden sich Elben normalerweise nie. Das wäre unter ihrer Würde."

"Es sei denn, jemand würde sie zwingen," wandte Merry ein.

"Oder etwas," sagte Frodo.

"Wie ... etwas?" fragte Pippin und verzog schon angeekelt das Gesicht. 

"Eine Situation, eine missliche Lage....Was weiß ich!"

Frodo zog wieder das Tuch über das Gesicht der Leiche und seufzte erneut.

"Das mußte ja eigentlich so kommen. Warum können Glück und Frieden nicht ewig andauern?"

"Weil man sie ohne Unglück und Krieg nicht richtig zu schätzen wüßte," antwortete Pippin prompt.

Frodo und Merry sahen ihn wortlos an.

"Was?" verteidigte sich der junge Hobbit. "Das hat Boromir gesagt! Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, Merry?"

Merry zog es vor, seinen Freund einfach zu ignorieren und fragte stattdessen an Frodo gewandt: " Und was wollen wir jetzt tun?"

"Wir werden eine Reise machen müssen," antwortete der Angesprochene, während sich alles in seinem Inneren gegen diese Idee sträubte.

"Eine Reise?" wiederholte Pippin verständnislos.

Frodo nickte.

"Ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, ihn nach Bruchtal zu bringen. Dort weiß man vielleicht, wer er ist und wird sich erklären können, was passiert ist. Außerdem kann er dort ordentlich bestattet werden. Und wenn wir Glück haben, sind wir bald wieder zurück und alles ist wieder friedlich."

Pippin sah Frodo mißtrauisch an. 

"Damals wollten wir auch nur nach Bree gehen."

"Er sagte ja auch: Wenn wir Glück haben," erinnerte Merry seinen Freund. "Und du weißt ja, was für Ausmaße unser Glück meistens annimmt."

Nun war es an Pippin tief und schwer zu seufzen. Schritte, die vom Hügel heraufklangen, ließen alle drei zusammenfahren, so als täten sie gerade etwas Verbotenes. Doch es war nur Sam, der den Weg heraufkam. Als er seine Freunde entdeckte, strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

"Hey, mein Wagen steht noch," lachte er. "Und ihr habt auch Lutz nicht aus Versehen verkauft."

Sein Lachen erstarb, als er die ernsten Gesichter der anderen drei Hobbits bemerkte. 

"Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

Frodo wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf die durch das Tuch verdeckte Leiche. Zögernd trat Sam an den Wagen heran und hob das Tuch etwas an. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei sprang er ein Stück zurück.

"Oh, mein Gott!" stieß er erschüttert hervor. Er schluckte schwer und sah dann Pippin an. "Sag' nicht, daß ihr den gegen mein Gemüse eingetauscht habt!"

"Wir haben ihn im Wald gefunden," erklärte Merry. "Frodo sagt, wir müssen ihn nach Bruchtal bringen."

Sam suchte beunruhigt den Blick seines Freundes, doch Frodo nickte nur. 

"Elrond muß davon erfahren," sagte er. "Du mußt nicht mitkommen, Sam. Du hast als einziger von uns Familie."

"Du bist auch ein Teil meiner Familie, Frodo," gab Sam zurück. "Ich lasse dich nicht alleine gehen, ganz gleich, wie lange es dauert. Du weißt, daß ich das nicht kann."

"Und was ist mit Rosie?" 

Frodo hatte irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wäre Sam nicht in diesem Moment aufgetaucht, er hätte ihm nichts von dieser Reise erzählt. Natürlich hatte er seinen besten Freund gerne in seiner Nähe, aber er kannte seine Treue und Starrköpfigkeit und wollte nicht das Glück stören, das Sam gerade mit seiner kleinen Familie erlebte. Doch nun war es zu spät. Nichts und niemand konnte Sam jetzt davon abhalten mitzukommen.

"Sie wird es verstehen," lautete die Antwort, die Frodo längst erwartet hatte. Er lächelte Sam an und konnte nicht verhindern, daß ein Gefühl von Erleichterung in ihm aufkam.

"Ich hoffe nur, daß diese Angelegenheit nicht ganz so schwierig zu bewältigen sein wird wie die letzte," setzte Sam hinzu. 

Die Freunde sahen sich an. Ja, das hofften sie alle.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Bitte hinterlaßt wie immer möglichst viele, nette Reviews. lol J. & I.


	4. 4 Kapitel

A/N: EIN FROHES NEUES JAHR EUCH ALLEN!!   
Wie immer vielen Dank für die Reviews. Wie wahrscheinlich alle Autoren haben auch Jenna und ich ein bißchen (positives) Feedback unheimlich gern. lol Macht bitte weiter so!  
Und jetzt spanne ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter... I.

4. Kapitel 

Der Weg nach Bruchtal war lange und anstrengend. Doch da sie genug Pausen einlegen konnten und Lutz ihr Gepäck und die Leiche zog, kamen sie sogar recht zügig voran. Dennoch gab es Momente, in denen einer von ihnen, aber auch sie alle, abrupt stehen blieben und sich ängstlich umsahen, so als hätten sie eine Ahnung, daß jemand hinter ihnen her war. Jemand unbekanntes, unsichtbares – ein dunkler Feind. Und jeder von ihnen kam sich dabei furchtbar albern vor, weil wirklich nichts und niemand zu entdecken war.

"Kann es vielleicht sein, daß wir unter gemeinsamen Halluzinationen leiden?" fragte Pippin, als sie wieder einmal am Abend eine Rast einlegten, um ein wenig zu schlafen.

"Wie meinst du das?" erwiderte Frodo irritiert und legte noch einen Ast ins Feuer.

"Naja, ich meine, vielleicht sind wir durch unsere traumatischen Vorerfahrungen so daran gewöhnt verfolgt zu werden, daß wir es uns jetzt zwangsläufig einbilden müssen."

"Ich weiß nicht."

Frodo lehnte sich zurück an den Felsen, vor dem er saß.

"Natürlich kannst du recht haben, aber wir sollten dabei nicht vegessen, daß es auch möglich ist, daß wir tatsächlich verfolgt werden."

Merry sah ihn entsetzt an und auch Sam richtete sich von dem Lager auf, auf dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte. 

"Ich sage ja nicht, daß es so ist," versuchte Frodo seine Freunde wieder zu beruhigen. "Ich will bloß nicht, daß wir unaufmerksam werden. Immerhin haben wir es mit einem grausamen Mord zu tun."

Pippin verschluckte sich fast an seinem Nachtmahl.

"Du meinst, der Mörder ist hinter uns her?" keuchte er.

"Nein," wehrte Frodo energisch ab. "Es .... es könnten auch Elben sein, die uns längst entdeckt haben und beobachten, oder es ist wirklich nichts. Was ich meine ist nur, daß wir die Augen weiterhin offen halten sollten."

Für einen Moment schwieg jeder von ihnen nachdenklich.

"Meinst du, daß die Elben, wenn sie uns entdeckt haben, vielleicht denken, daß wir ihn umgebracht haben?" fragte Pippin schließlich ängstlich.

"Das glaube ich nicht," antwortete Frodo ruhiger als er eigentlich war. "Und selbst wenn sie das täten, sie würden bestimmt abwarten und beobachten, was wir tun."

"Sicher?"

"Ja. Elben sind klüger und weiser als die meisten Wesen dieser Welt, das weißt du doch."

Pippin nickte und sah gleich ein wenig erleichterter aus.

"Wann werden wir in Bruchtal sein?" fragte Sam, der sich bisher zurückgehalten hatte. 

"Also, wenn ich mich recht erinnere," meinte Merry, "müßten wir morgen Nachmittag auf die ersten elbischen Wachposten stoßen. Spätestens dann werden wir sehen, was sie von uns halten."

"Das wurde auch Zeit," knurrte Pippin und streckte sich auf seiner Decke aus. "Unser Freund fängt langsam an zu stinken."

Frodo mußte schmunzeln.

"Wir sollten jetzt schlafen," sagte er. "Ausgeruht kommen wir morgen besser voran."

Niemand von ihnen hatte Einwände gegen diesen Vorschlag und nachdem sie es sich alle bequem gemacht hatten, dauerte es nicht lange und sie waren in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sie brachen früh am nächsten Morgen auf und es dauerte wirklich nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden, bis sie die Grenzen Bruchtals erreicht hatten. 

"Eigentlich sind wir damals schon hier von ein paar elbischen Kriegern empfangen worden," stellte Merry leise fest und sah sich unsicher um. 

Die Landschaft versprach wie damals den Eintritt in ein kleines Paradies, doch die Atmosphäre war eine völlig andere. Es war als stünde ein großer, dunkler Schatten über dem Tal und verdränge alles Licht und alle Freude, die das Reich der Elben sonst erfüllte. Das Zwitschern der Vögel war verschwunden, genauso wie der Zauber, der dieses Tal sonst so mystisch, so überirdisch schön erscheinen ließ.

"Etwas ist passiert," stellte Frodo fassungslos fest, als sie sich tiefer in das Gebiet der Elben begaben, und er fühlte eine Trauer in sich aufsteigen, die er kaum ertragen konnte.  
Genauso wie sein Onkel Bilbo hatte er Bruchtal immer als einen Zufluchtsort empfunden, an dem er Ruhe und Geborgenheit finden konnte, eine zweite Heimat, zu der sich so viele seiner Freunde hingezogen fühlten, die so viel Sicherheit schenkte, so viel Freude, so viel Glück. Er hatte gewußt, daß Bruchtal eines Tages verlassen sein würde, die Elben zogen in andere Länder, aber noch vor gar nicht langer Zeit war Bruchtal voller Leben gewesen. Jetzt war es wie ausgestorben. Niemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten, niemand wollte sie willkommen heißen. Dabei kannte man sie alle. Elben ließen niemanden einfach so nach Bruchtal und sie waren zu aufmerksam, als daß ihnen irgendein Besucher entgehen konnte, selbst wenn er so "klein" war wie die Hobbits. Nein, irgendetwas war passiert. Etwas Schreckliches. Es roch nach Tod und Verderben.

"Da!" rief Sam plötzlich und Frodo zuckte heftig zusammen.

Dann bemerkte er, auf was Sam ihn hinweisen wollte, und ihm wurde schlecht. In einem Baum über ihnen hing ein Elb. Er schien tot zu sein, denn seine Haut war fast bläulich verfärbt und auch ihm fehlte ein Ohr. Frodo schauderte. Er hatte also recht gehabt. Der Elb, den sie gefunden hatten, war nicht einfach Opfer eines Racheakts geworden. Es steckte etwas viel Gewaltigeres, Bedrohlicheres dahinter. Etwas, gegen das keiner alleine etwas ausrichten konnte, nicht einmal die klugen, mutigen Elbenkrieger. 

"Wir ..... Wir sollten lieber verschwinden," stotterte Pippin, während er sich nervös umsah.

"Ja," stimmte Merry seinem Vorschlag zu. "Wir laden die Leiche hier einfach ab und laufen so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Beutelsend."

Doch Frodo schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Wir bringen ihn in Elronds Haus. Vielleicht ist ja doch noch irgendjemand da."

"Und wenn dieser jemand der Feind ist?"

"Der Elb dort ist schon lange tot. Sie sind bestimmt nicht mehr hier."

Frodo war sich da zwar nicht ganz so sicher wie er tat, aber er wollte seine Freunde auch nicht noch mehr verängstigen. Außerdem wollte er sich ein Bild darüber machen, wie hoch die Verluste der Elben bei diesem Kampf gewesen waren. Und vielleicht lag ja irgendwo auch die Leiche eines Gegners, so daß ihr Feind endlich ein Gesicht bekam. Daß noch einer der Elben hier am Leben war, daran glaubte Frodo nicht wirklich.  
Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie tiefer in das Reich der Elben vordrangen und schließlich Elronds Haus betraten. Soweit Frodo es beurteilen konnte, waren die Verluste der Elben nicht allzu hoch gewesen. Sie hatten auf ihrem Weg nur wenige Tote gefunden und in Elronds Haus befand sich zum Glück keine einzige Leiche. Alles wies darauf hin, daß die Elben Bruchtal fast fluchtartig verlassen hatten. Tische waren noch gedeckt, Betten bezogen und die Schränke noch voller wunderschöner Kleider. Frodo wußte nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte, daß es so vielen seiner Freunde gelungen war zu fliehen, oder ob er sich Sorgen machen sollte, daß es eine Gefahr gab, die sogar Elben in Panik ausbrechen ließ und sie aus ihrer geliebten Heimat vertrieb.

"Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte Merry nervös und rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. 

Es hatte sie viel Kraft und Mühe gekostet, den Leichnam ihres "Findlings" hier herauf zu schaffen. Zudem setzte ihnen diese unheimliche, mehr als bedrohliche Atmosphäre ziemlich zu. 

"Es ist doch niemand mehr hier," fügte er hinzu, als von Frodo keine Reaktion kam. 

Der nickte nur abwesend. 

"Ich weiß jetzt, was zu tun ist," sagte er schließlich und straffte entschlossen die Schultern. Merry verzog das Gesicht. 

"Das klingt nicht gut," bemerkte er unbehaglich.

"Wieso?" Pippin sah ihn erstaunt an. "Heißt das, wir gehen nicht nach Hause? Das heißt es doch nicht, oder?" 

Er wandte sich zu Frodo um.

"Frodo?"

"Ihr müßt nicht mit mir gehen," erwiederte Frodo mit seinem verständnisvollen Lächeln. "Das schaffe ich auch alleine."

"Ganz gleich, was du vorhast, Herr Frodo," mischte Sam sich nun ein, "du wirst ganz bestimmt nicht alleine gehen."

Merry atmete tief durch.

"Nein, das wird er wohl nicht," stimmte er mit einem kleinen Seufzer zu. "Wir gehen natürlich zusammen."

"Aber wohin denn?" Pippin war immer noch etwas verwirrt.

"Nach Minas Tirith," antwortete Frodo und lächelte wieder. "Wir werden ein paar guten Freunden von uns einen Besuch abstatten. Diese Sache hier geht uns alle an, das fühle ich."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Na, wie sieht's aus? Wünsche, Anträge, Morddrohungen...?? lol I.


	5. 5 Kapitel

A/N: Wie Jenna mir gerade gesagt hat, gab es wohl ein paar kleinere Probleme mit den Reviews, was ff.net angeht. Hm... Ich hoffe, uns sind nicht allzuviele durch die Lappen gegangen. Ich persönlich liebe Reviews nämlich. Ich habe genau eine(n) neue(n) Review gezählt (danke übrigens!) ... Allen anderen, die vielleicht "reviewt" haben, danken wir natürlich auch, nur leider ist nichts bei uns angekommen. Schnüff!   
ABER...das soll uns nicht abhalten! Auf in ein neues Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

5. Kapitel

Nach ihrem Aufbruch aus Bruchtal, war die Stimmung erst ziemlich gedrückt gewesen. Zwar gefiel allen die Aussicht, alte Freunde wiederzusehen, aber Frodos Worte hatten ihnen allen klar gemacht, daß die Lage sehr, sehr ernst war. Ernster als sie alle zunächst angenommen hatten. – Obwohl ein ermordeter Elb bzw. viele ermordete Elben natürlich ernst genug waren. Trotzdem war ihnen erst jetzt bewußt geworden, daß die ganze Angelegenheit größer war, oder zumindest größer werden konnte. Sie konnte ganz Mittelerde betreffen. Vielleicht sogar den ganzen Kontinent. Die ganze Welt! Das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Das erinnerte zu sehr an die "Ring – Sache".  
Morgens und den ganzen Vormittag hindurch hatten sie ihren trüben Gedanken nachgehangen, daß sie sogar das zweite Frühstück vergessen hatten, aber jetzt war es kurz nach Mittag und je näher sie der Hauptstadt von Gondor kamen, desto mehr hob sich ihre Stimmung. Und als sie schließlich ein paar Tage später tatsächlich vor den Mauern der "Weißen Stadt" standen, waren all ihre Befürchtungen und dunklen Theorien einer lebhaften Vorfreude gewichen.  
  
******************************************************************************************  


Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, als die vier Hobbits am ersten Tor von Minas Tirith ankamen. Frodo blickte an den riesigen steinernen Mauern empor und lächelte. Es war lange her, seit sie das letztemal hier gewesen waren, und vieles hatte sich seitdem verändert. 

"Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?" fragte der Wachposten, der nicht gerade freundlich aussah. 

Pippin, der vor Frodo lief, sagte so hoheitsvoll wie möglich: "Wir sind Hobbits aus dem Auenland und wollen zu Aragorn."

Die Wache zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Aragorn?"

"Ja. Er wohnt doch hier, oder?"

Pippin konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Aragorn einfach weggezogen war. Wohin denn auch?

"Er meint Elessar von Gondor," half Frodo seinem Freund aus der Klemme.

Sie hatten den König von Gondor als "Streicher" kennengelernt, aus dem dann Aragorn wurde und erst viel, viel später Elessar. Sie nannten ihn noch immer Aragorn. Die Wache begriff.

"Ihr wollt eine Audienz beim König?"

"Nein, nein!" winkte Pippin ab. "Wir wollen nur mit ihm reden."

Der Wachposten starrte Pippin an als wären ihm gerade eben Fühler aus dem Kopf gewachsen. Pippin lächelte freundlich zurück. Warum ließ der Kerl sie nicht endlich durch? Es war ja nicht so, daß sie eine Streitmacht von Uruk –Hai gewesen wären! Frodo hätte fast laut gelacht, aber er sagte nur: "Genau so ist es. Meint Ihr, der König könnte ein paar Minuten für uns opfern?"

"Wie .....? Oh!" Die Wache wandte den Blick endlich von Pippin ab und sah Frodo an. 

"Nun, da müßt Ihr am letzten Tor nachfragen, Herr Hobbit. Ich gebe euch einen Passierschein, mit dem Ihr ohne Schwierigkeiten bis dorthin kommt. Alles andere liegt dann bei dem letzten Wachposten."

"Vielen Dank, Herr," antwortete Frodo artig.

Der Soldat war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß von den vier Burschen, die kaum größer waren als ein Kind und anscheinend nicht sonderlich bewaffnet, wenig Gefahr ausging. 

"Aber König Elessar ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis er euch empfangen kann, wenn überhaupt."

Frodo nickte. 

"In Ordnung. Wir werden fragen. Nochmals danke für eure Mühen, Herr."

Er nahm den Passierschein und die Wache öffnete das Tor. Sie liefen hindurch und befanden sich im geschäftigen Treiben von Minas Tirith. Frodo lächelte und lief weiter.  
  
********************************************************************************************  


Am letzten Stadttor angekommen, zeigten sie ihren Passierschein vor und fragten nach Argagorn bzw. Elessar. 

"Was wollt Ihr von ihm?" lautete die höchst mißtrauische Gegenfrage. 

Frodo war überrascht. Am ersten Tor hatte man in ihnen keine Bedrohung gesehen. Wieso benahm sich der Mann so vorsichtig?

"Wir haben ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen," antwortete Frodo höflich, "und möchten dazu seine Meinung hören."

"Und Ihr glaubt tatsächlich, eine Mitteilung aus dem ..... Auenland, ja?.... könnte so brennend wichtig sein, daß der König sich dafür Zeit nehmen muß?"

Sam war einer der ruhigsten, friedlichsten und freundlichsten Hobbits, die Frodo kannte, aber wenn es gegen einen seiner Freunde oder seine geliebte Heimat ging, dann kannte er keine Gnade. Deshalb wandte sich Frodo schon zu ihm um, um ihn daran zu hindern, etwas zu sagen, das sie keinen Millimeter weiter bringen würde, aber noch bevor Sam auch nur Gelegenheit hatte, den Mund aufzumachen, fragte eine ruhige Stimme: "Sollte der König das nicht selbst entscheiden, Padraig?"

Sofort nahm der Wachposten Haltung an. 

"Ja, Heermeister! Natürlich, Heermeister!"

"Warum läßt du die netten Herren aus dem Auenland dann nicht durch?"

"Ich .... ähm ..... bin gerade dabei, Heermeister. Ihr könnt passieren."

Frodo lächelte.

"Das ist sehr nett von Euch. Vielen Dank, ..... Padraig, ja?"

Er lief durch das Stadttor und seine Freunde folgten ihm. Auf der anderen Seite der Mauer angekommen, trafen sie ihren "Helfer" wieder. 

"Das war ganz schön frech, Frodo, aber ich gebe zu, durchaus berechtigt."

Der Hobbit lachte glücklich und umarmte den viel größeren Mann, der sich hingekniet hatte, als er gemerkt hatte, was Frodo tun wollte.

"Faramir!"

"Hallo, Frodo." Der Heermeister von Gondor lächelte. "Und ich grüße natürlich auch euch, Sam, Pippin und Merry."

Die restlichen drei Hobbits ließen es sich nicht nehmen, Faramir ebenfalls zu umarmen. Die Ereignisse des letzten großen Krieges hatten sie zu Freunden werden lassen und so enge Bande geschweißt, daß sie sich wohl nie wieder durchtrennen lassen würden, egal, wie weit voneinander entfernt sie wohnten.  
Faramir musterte Pippin prüfend.

"Wo ist meine alte Uniform?"

"Sorgfältig aufgeräumt bei mir zu Hause in Hobbingen," antwortete Pippin brav.

Faramir schmunzelte.

"Ich hätte gedacht, ihr würdet euch vielleicht passend kleiden, wenn ihr alte Freunde besucht," scherzte er.

"Eigentlich wollten wir auch _nur kurz_ nach Bruchtal," erwiderte Pippin mit einem knappen Seitenblick auf Frodo.

Der Heermeister von Gondor wurde wieder ernst.

"Es ist einerseits schön, andererseits schrecklich, euch zu sehen," fuhr Faramir fort. "Schön natürlich deshalb, weil wir euch schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen haben, und schrecklich, weil ihr nicht hierher gekommen wärt, wenn nicht etwas Weltbewegendes passiert wäre. Gefahr droht, habe ich recht?"

Frodo senkte den Kopf.

"Du hast nichts von deinem Scharfblick eingebüßt, Faramir. Ja, ich glaube, daß Mittelerde und vielleicht noch mehr in Gefahr ist. Aber ich möchte nicht alles mehrmals erzählen, deswegen würde ich gerne warten, bis wir alle beisammen sind."

Er mußte Faramir nicht erklären, wer "alle" waren. Der nickte ernst.

"In Ordnung. Kommt, wir holen meinen Bruder und den König und gehen ins Schloß! Da können wir dann alles in Ruhe besprechen."

Er lief los.

"Faramir?"

"Ja, Frodo?"

"Ich bedauere, daß Mittelerde erst wieder in Gefahr geraten mußte, damit wir den Weg nach Gondor finden."

Faramir lächelte.

"Die Schuld trifft uns genauso wie euch, Frodo. Wir alle wissen, wo das Auenland liegt. Auch wir haben lange nicht daran gedacht, euch einen Besuch abzustatten."

Frodo erwiederte das Lächeln und schwieg. Es mußte nichts mehr gesagt werden.


	6. 6 Kapitel

A/N: Vicky23, ja, ist er! Ich wollte keine Story ohne Boromir schreiben, ich mag Boromir nämlich. Und Jenna hatte nichts dagegen.   
Genießt dieses Kapitel, es wird für einige Zeit das letzte sein, denn ich muß erst noch einige Unklarheiten beseitigen, bevor ich das nächste Kapitel hier veröffentlichen kann. Und das kann dauern!  
Falls irgendjemand Fragen hat, warum wir einiges so und nicht anders gemacht haben,... Ich beantworte gerne jede e-mail, die ihr mir schickt. Meine Adresse ist in meinem Profil hinterlegt.  
Bezüglich der Anreden in den Reviews: Ob ihr du oder ihr schreibt, ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich wollte anfangs nur feststellen, daß ich diese Geschichte keineswegs alleine schreibe, sondern mit Jenna zusammen. Allerdings stelle momentan nur ich (Irrlicht) die Kapitel ins ff.net, da Jenna (noch) keinen eigenen Internetzugang hat. Ich rede hier also nicht die ganze Zeit im "Pluralis Majestatis" (obwohl ich es natürlich verdient hätte, lol).  
So, der Worte sind genug gewechselt, nun laßt uns endlich Taten sehen – oder so ähnlich. Viel Spaß! I. 

6. Kapitel

"Wo gehen wir denn eigentlich hin?" fragte Merry plötzlich. "Das ist doch nicht der Weg zum Thronsaal."

Frodo lächelte.

"Du hörst genau so gut zu wie Pippin. Faramir hat doch gesagt, daß wir Aragorn und Boromir erst holen müssen."

"Ach so. Ach ja."

"Und ich höre immer zu!" rief Pippin vom hinteren Ende des kleinen Zuges. 

Frodo seufzte.

"Ja. Vor allem immer dann, wenn du gar nichts hören sollst."

"Dann mußt du das nächstemal leiser sprechen," sagte Pippin schlicht, klang aber hochzufrieden. 

"Boromir!" rief Merry schließlich. "Wir gehen zu Boromir!"

"War ja klar, daß du dich an den Weg erinnerst," brummelte Sam. "Nachdem ihr Boromir hier wiedergetroffen hattet, habt ihr ihn ja kaum noch aus den Fingern gelassen."

"Nur keinen Neid," entgegnete Pippin hoheitsvoll. "Wir haben zu Boromir eben eine besondere Beziehung. Dafür habt ihr ja die ganze Zeit mit Aragorn herumgehangen."

Faramir mußte lachen.

"Ich hatte schon wieder ganz vergessen, wie leicht einem die Auenländer die Last des Lebens erleichtern können. Wenn man euch einen Moment zuhört, könnte man denken, es gäbe keine größeren Probleme als Regen oder zuviel Sonne ab und zu."

Frodo lächelte.

"Ja, wir sind ziemlich genügsam. Wir brauchen nicht viel, um glücklich und zufrieden zu sein." Er wurde wieder ernst. "Aber wir wissen durchaus, wann ein Problem wirklich ernst wird, sonst wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

Faramir erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso ernst. 

"Das ist mir bewußt, Frodo, und ich weiß, der König und mein Bruder werden es genau so hoch zu schätzen wissen wie ich, daß ihr den weiten und gefahrvollen Weg auf euch genommen habt, um uns zu warnen."

Er blieb stehen, wandte sich um und klopfte an eine Tür. Boromirs Tür. Nur Sekunden später wurde sie geöffnet. 

"Faramir!" 

Die junge, blonde Frau strahlte und umarmte Faramir halbwegs, da sie ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm trug, das sie so schnell nicht absetzen konnte oder wollte. 

"Wie schön dich zu sehen. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du heute kommen wolltest. Wo ist Éowyn?"

"Zu Hause, bei den Kindern. Und dein Gedächtnis läßt dich noch nicht im Stich, ich hatte mich nicht angekündigt."

Sie lächelte noch immer.

"Umso schöner, daß du uns trotzdem besuchst."

"Yannateh, das sind Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin, Hobbits aus dem Auenland."

Die junge Frau senkte den Blick und sah die Hobbits mindestens so verblüfft an wie diese sie.

"Guten Tag," brachte Frodo schließlich hervor und Yannateh lächelte ein so hübsches Lächeln, daß es fast an Galadriel heranreichte. Aber nur fast. Die Schönheit der Elbenfürstin übertraf nichts und niemand, da waren sich die Hobbits einig. 

"Guten Tag," erwiderte sie freundlich. "Ich habe euch nie kennengelernt und weiß doch genau, wer ihr seid. Kommt rein! Ihr seid in unserem Haus immer willkommen."

Sie gab die Tür frei und alle traten ein.

"Ich bin Yannateh und das hier ist Alyssa."

Sie wies auf das kleine Mädchen, das die Neuankömmlinge neugierig aber furchtlos ansah und sich an seine Mutter schmiegte. Frodo fiel auf, daß es eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit jemandem aufwies, den sie gut kannten.

"Boromir ...," sagte er leise.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Yannateh.

Frodo blinzelte.

"Ich ... meine ... Ihr seid Boromirs Frau, nicht wahr?"

Yannateh lachte.

"Ja. Hat Faramir euch noch nichts davon erzählt? Schäm' dich, Schwager!" Sie wandte sich wieder an die Hobbits. "Wir sind seit sechs Jahren verheiratet. Alyssa ist unsere Tochter. Sie ist vier."

"Mann!" staunte Pippin. "Wir waren wirklich lange nicht mehr in Gondor!"

Yannateh schmunzelte.

"Wartet ab, bis er erfährt, daß ich euch erzählt habe, daß ich ihn unter Androhung einer Scheidung davon abhalten mußte, Alyssa Peregrine oder Merryanne zu nennen."

Faramir brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Pippin sich wunderte: "Aber das habt Ihr uns doch noch gar nicht erzählt."

Merry stöhnte genervt, aber Yannateh lächelte nur. 

"Doch, Pippin. Gerade eben."

"Ach .... Ach so ... Ach ja."

Pippin blinzelte. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, die anderen verwirrten ihn absichtlich.

Yannateh wandte sich wieder an Faramir.

"Was führt euch her? Doch nicht nur der überaus liebe Besuch."

"Nein," antwortete Faramir ernst. "Wir müssen mit dem König und Boromir sprechen. Aber nicht hier."

"Das ... wird eine längere Geschichte, nicht wahr?"

"Ich fürchte ja."

Yannateh musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick, dann wandte sie sich um.

"Kommt mit in den Garten!"

Sie folgten der schönen, schlanken Frau und dem Kind. Yannateh blieb an der Tür zum Garten stehen und rief: "Boromir! Besuch für euch!" Dann sah sie die Hobbits lächelnd an. "Geht nur! Sie sind beide da hinten. Ich muß noch kurz mit Faramir reden." 

Frodo sah unsicher zu dem Genannten, der zuversichtlich nickte. 

"Keine Sorge, ich komme gleich nach."

"Dann ... danke," sagte Frodo und lief mit den anderen los.  
  
******************************************************************************************  


"Hat sie nicht eben gesagt: Besuch?" fragte Boromir Aragorn.

Der König nickte.

"Ja."

"Wieso sehe ich dann niemanden?"

"Weil das Unkraut zu hoch wächst," sagte Pippin und trat aus dem von Blumen und hohem Gras umrahmten Gartenweg. "Fühlt sich an als würde man durch ein Maisfeld laufen."

"Du übertreibst mal wieder hoffnungslos," sagte Sam, der nach Pippin kam. "Es ist ein prachtvoller Garten, Boromir, wirklich."

"Da spricht der Gärtner!" kommentierte Merry, der jetzt ebenfalls aus dem Gras auftauchte. "Naja, die Blümchen sind ganz nett."

Zuletzt kam Frodo und sah Aragorn und Boromir an.

"Tja, da sind wir wieder, und wir haben uns kein bißchen verändert."

Boromir lachte laut, ging auf die Knie und umarmte alle vier Hobbits auf einmal. Auch Aragorn lächelte erfreut, obwohl ihm klar war, daß etwas Schwerwiegendes passiert sein mußte, wenn diese vier Hobbits das Auenland verließen, um ihn zu sehen. Er begrüßte jeden Hobbit einzeln und fragte dann: "Was gibt es für ein Problem, Frodo?"

Der Angesprochene blickte leicht verlegen zu Boden. 

"Es steht uns deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, nicht wahr? So ziemlich dasselbe hat Faramir mich auch gleich gefragt."

"Faramir!" rief Boromir. "Ist er denn nicht mit euch gekommen?"

"Doch, ist er," ertönte die Stimme des jungen Mannes vom Gartenweg her. Er hatte Alyssa auf dem Arm.

"Sie hatten ein paar Probleme damit, an Padraig vorbei zu kommen. Hallo, Boromir. Majestät."

Boromir schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf und murmelte: "Dieser Padraig wird langsam zu einem Ärgernis," während Aragorn zu Faramir sagte: "Sei nicht so förmlich! Wir sind schließlich unter uns."

Faramir lächelte.

"Ja, mein König."

Aragorn lachte leise.

"Setz' dich!"

Faramir tat ihm den Gefallen, obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sein Bruder und der König gleich aufgestanden und mit zur großen Halle gekommen wären. Alyssa nahm er auf den Schoß.

"Setzt euch!" verbesserte sich Aragorn eingedenk der Hobbits und auch sie kletterten auf die breiten Gartenstühle. Frodo und Sam auf einen und Merry und Pippin auf einen.

"Was wollte Yannateh von dir?" erkundigte sich Boromir bei seinem Bruder und Merry fragte sich, wie er wissen konnte, daß Faramir sich mit Yannateh unterhalten hatte. Schließlich hätte er ja auch noch ein bißchen mit Alyssa spielen können oder so.

"Nichts besonderes," antwortete Faramir. "Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht und ich habe sie beruhigt, soweit ich das konnte."

"Danke," sagte Boromir schlicht. Er fragte nicht, worüber sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Das würde er noch früh genug erfahren. Auf jeden Fall würden sie Gondor wiedereinmal verlassen müssen, wenn er das richtig sah. Aragorn blickte Frodo aufmerksam an. 

"Also?"

Frodo fiel auf, wie sehr sich Aragorn verändert hatte. Pippin hatte recht gehabt, als er sagte, sie waren wirklich lange nicht mehr in Gondor gewesen. Nach dem letzten großen Krieg hatten sie sich zwar gegenseitig versprochen, sich oft zu besuchen, aber wie es nunmal so ist, sobald sich die Dinge wieder beruhigt haben und die Routine wieder eingekehrt ist, geraten solche Versprechen leicht in Vergessenheit und man schrieb sich meistens nichtmal mehr. Wenn Frodo sich recht erinnerte, hatten sie Aragorn und die anderen an die zehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Jeder hatte sich auf seine Weise verändert, sie selbst, die Hobbits, bestimmt auch, aber an Aragorn merkte man es am deutlichsten. Weniger, weil er gealtert war – da elbisches Blut durch seine Adern floss, sah man das kaum – mehr an seiner ganzen Art. Wie er sprach, sich bewegte, seine Worte abwägte, sein Gegenüber fixierte, damit ihm ja keine Regung entging..... Natürlich hatte er das auch schon früher getan. Als Waldläufer überlebte man nicht lange, wenn man sich nicht gewisse Fertigkeiten aneignete. Aber jetzt hatte man das Gefühl, daß Aragorn dabei an Gondor dachte, an sein Land und die Geschöpfe, die darin lebten. Er hatte gelernt, sie alle bei seinen Entscheidungen, seinen Überlegungen und Handlungen zu berücksichtigen. Frodo kam ein entsetzlicher Gedanke: Was wenn Aragorn keine Lösung fand? Wenn sie weg mußten und er sie nicht begleiten wollte?

"Vielleicht solltest du erstmal meine Antwort abwarten, bevor du dir solche Sorgen machst," sagte Aragorn schmunzelnd, dem Frodos Stimmungswechsel keineswegs entgangen war. 

Frodo errötete leicht verlegen, weil er ertappt worden war. 

"Ja. Natürlich."

"Wie lautet denn deine Antwort?" fragte Pippin. 

"Wenn Frodo mir die Frage nennen würde, könnte ich es dir sagen," meinte Aragorn. 

Boromir und Faramir lachten leise. Als Sauron damals Minas Tirith angriff, hatten sie mit Pippin Seite an Seite gekämpft und sie kannten bis heute kaum einen anderen, der so mutig und furchtlos sein Leben riskierte wie er, aber manchmal war er etwas langsam. Frodo sah Aragorn in die Augen.

"Ich kann dir noch keine Frage stellen, weil ich noch keine habe. Und ich möchte mit langen Erklärungen lieber noch warten, bis wir vollständig sind."

Er mußte eine kleine Pause einlegen, da Alyssa, die offensichtlich auf den Schoß ihres Vaters wollte, über ihn und Sam hinweg kletterte. Als Boromir erstaunlich sanft die Arme um seine Tochter legte, fuhr er fort: "Faramir meinte, wir sollten das lieber in der großen Halle besprechen und ich bin seiner Meinung. Außerdem bin ich sicher, daß Merry gerne ein bißchen mit Éowyn reden würde. Wie Pippin schon so treffend bemerkt hat: Wir waren lange nicht hier. Und sie wird es ebenfalls interessieren, was wir zu berichten haben. So muß ich nicht alles mehrmals erzählen."

"Das klingt ernst," sagte Aragorn.

"Das ist es auch," erwiderte Frodo.

Boromir stand auf und übergab Alyssa an Aragorn. 

"Dann gehen wir besser sofort. Ich sage nur schnell Yannateh bescheid."

"Sag' ihr auch, du wirst zum Abendessen zurück sein," meinte Aragorn,"sonst bringt sie dich wahrscheinlich um. Und mich gleich dazu."

"Ja," sagte Boromir und lachte. "Ist das nicht wundervoll?" 

Er lief ins Haus. Merry und Pippin sahen erst sich an und dann Aragorn, bevor sie unisono fragten: "Was??"

Aragorn lächelte.

"Boromir ist sehr verliebt," erklärte er den beiden Hobbits. "Und das ist gut so. Yannateh mildert sein stürmisches Temperament und seinen Zorn, dafür gibt er ihr mehr Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen. Und ich glaube, Yannateh ist die einzige Frau in Mittelerde, die keine Angst hat, mit Boromir zu streiten."

"Kommt das...ähm...öfter vor?" fragte Pippin neugierig.

Aragorn grinste.

"Naja...So ein-, zweimal im Monat. Gott sei dank! Wenn es noch öfter wäre, müßten sich alle Bewohner von Minas Tirith Ohrenschützer besorgen. Die Stimmen der beiden tragen weit und sie nehmen für gewöhnlich kein Blatt vor den Mund."

"Hat sie...keine Angst, daß er mal...?" Merry machte eine Handbewegung, die wohl eine Ohrfeige sein sollte. Faramir schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Boromir schreit laut und viel, aber Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht, Merry. Boromir würde es niemals wagen, eine Frau zu schlagen. Schon gar nicht seine eigene. Und sollte es tatsächlich mal dazu kommen, würde Yannateh erstmal zurückschlagen und ihn anschließend mit Alyssa verlassen. Das weiß Boromir, egal wie wütend er ist."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

"Also, das wäre mir zu anstrengend. Rosie und ich, wir haben zwar auch Auseinandersetzungen, aber nie so... so heftige."

Aragorn lächelte. Das hätte er sich bei dem geduldigen und sanftmütigen Sam auch gar nicht vorstellen können. "Jede Ehe ist anders, Sam," sagte er. "Und Yannateh und Boromir...Nun ja, sie sind beide von Natur aus nicht besonders nachgiebig und ruhig...,"

"Wem sagst du das...?" murmelte Faramir, aber so leise, daß es gerademal Aragorn hörte, der kurz grinsen mußte, ansonsten aber ungerührt fortfuhr: 

"..., aber wie es bei vernünftigen Ehepaaren sein sollte, sind die Versöhnungen immer ebenso heftig wie der Streit davor und finden immer vor dem Zubettgehen statt." Aragorn überlegte kurz und fügte schmunzelnd hinzu: "Oder dabei, wie man an Alyssa erkennen kann."

Merry und Pippin kicherten, während Sam etwas verlegen wirkte. Frodo grinste. Er mochte Boromir, trotz allem, was vorgefallen war, und Yannateh war ihm ebenfalls sympathisch. 

"Wollt ihr da festwachsen?" rief Boromir von der Tür aus. "Ich dachte, wir wollten zu dir, Aragorn."

Der König erhob sich. 

"Wollen wir auch. Kommt! Du auch, Alyssa."

Er streckte die Arme aus und das kleine Mädchen ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm hochheben. 

"Steht dir gut," grinste Frodo.

Aragorn drohte ihm scherzhaft mit dem Finger, dann lachte er. 

"Eins nach dem anderen, Frodo. Erst brauche ich die richtige Frau, bevor ich mir über Kinder Gedanken machen kann."

Seine Erinnerung streifte kurz über die Zeit mit Arwen und der König seufzte lautlos. Noch ein "loses Ende" in seiner Vergangenheit, dem er sich irgendwann stellen mußte. Bald. Er schuldete es Arwen – und sich selbst. 

"Hast du schonmal darüber nachgedacht?" riß Frodo ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Der Hobbit sah ihn ernst an, während sie gemeinsam zum Haus liefen. 

"Manchmal," gab Aragorn zu. 

Frodo sah erneut kurz zu ihm auf, entschloß sich dann aber zu schweigen. Aragorn wußte selbst am besten, was er, Frodo, ihm sagen wollte. Er war sicher längst selber zu diesem Schluß gekommen und hatte es ebenso sicher bestimmt schon oft unter der Bevölkerung Minas Tiriths gehört. Und das hatte Aragorn tatsächlich. Durch seine Abstammung würde er mit Sicherheit länger leben als die meisten Menschen, aber keineswegs ewig. Und er wurde – wie alle – nicht jünger. Er brauchte einen Sohn. Einen Thronerben. Sonst würde das Geschlecht der Könige von Númenór mit ihm, dem letzten Erben von Isildur, aussterben. Wer sollte dann über Gondor herrschen? Boromir und sein Bruder Faramir waren tapfere Krieger und großartige Heerführer, aber...Waren sie gute Herrscher? Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. Er liebte die beiden wie Brüder und er hätte ihnen jederzeit bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertraut, aber selbst nach all diesen Jahren wußte er nicht, ob er ihnen auch seine Stadt anvertrauen würde. Sein Land. Sie hatten sich verändert. Sie hatten sich alle verändert. Aber vielleicht nicht genug...  
Wenn jetzt ein Krieg kam, wie er befürchtete, und er starb...  
Aragorn seufzte lautlos.  
Nun, dann war es wohl nicht zu ändern. Dann würden Gondor und Minas Tirith eine Lösung finden müssen.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So, ihr habt jetzt viel Zeit für Reviews und e-mails. Und ich finde, für dieses phantastische (und vor allem phantastisch lange) Kapitel haben wir einige verdient, oder nicht?  
Ansonsten: Fragen, Wünsche und alles, was euch sonst noch so einfällt, zu mir! Lob und auch Kritik sind immer willkommen. I.


	7. 7 Kapitel

A/N: JAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! Wir habe es geschafft, die größten Unklarheiten zu beseitigen und sogar noch ein paar neue Sachen geschrieben, damit die Kapitel länger und eventuell sogar sinnvoller werden. lol. I.

7. Kapitel

Kurz vor dem Schloß trennte sich Faramir von ihnen, um Éowyn zu holen. Die anderen setzten ihren Weg fort. Als sie auf dem großen Vorplatz der Halle ankamen, erwartete sie bereits jemand an den Stufen. 

"Legolas!" rief Merry erfreut. "Das ist Legolas!"

Der Elb hob den Kopf und sah ihnen ruhig entgegen, aber sein Blick flackerte. Aragorn zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Willkommen, Freund," sagte er sanft und sah Legolas forschend an. Irgendetwas beunruhigte den Elben zutiefst. "Heute kriege ich ungewöhnlich viel lieben Besuch. Gehen wir hinein! Es gibt viel zu erzählen." 

Legolas nickte dankbar. Seine Haltung, die nach außen hin ruhig erschien, war für Aragorn, der unter Elben aufgewachsen war und speziell Legolas sehr gut kannte, deutlich angespannt. Der schlanke, blonde Elb schien sich krampfhaft davon abhalten zu müssen, sich immer wieder suchend umzusehen. 

"Ist bei euch auch so viel los wie im Auenland?"

"Pippin!"

"Was denn? Wir sind ja schließlich nicht aus Spaß hier, das dürfte inzwischen ja wohl jedem klar sein. Und seit wann läufst du in diesen Klamotten rum, Legolas? Du siehst ja aus wie ein Mensch. Fast so wie der Elb, den wir bei uns gefunden haben. Er war tot, aber..."

"Pippin!" zischte Boromir. "Willst du wohl endlich still sein? Hier haben die Wände Ohren. Warte, bis wir im Thronsaal sind!"

"Oh," machte Pippin kleinlaut. 

Legolas sah Boromir dankbar an. Bis jetzt hatte der Elb noch kein Wort gesprochen, obwohl auch er seine Freunde lange Zeit nicht gesehen hatte. Allein diese Tatsache war beunruhigend.  
  
**********************************************************************************  


Im Thronsaal angekommen, sah Pippin sich unbehaglich um. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Ort verbunden und die meisten waren alles andere als angenehm. Zum Beispiel wie er für Denethor gesungen hatte, während Faramir – wie sie beide wußten – in den fast sicheren Tod ritt. Wie Denethor dabei gegessen hatte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, während sein Sohn auf dem Pellenor und bei Osgiliath um sein Leben kämpfte. Eine starke Hand umfaßte fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft, seine linke Schulter. 

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Pippin," murmelte Boromir beruhigend. "Das alles ist lange her."

Und Pippin lächelte.  
Als er sich erneut umsah, stellte er fest, daß der Thronsaal insgesamt irgendwie..."freundlicher" geworden war. Er schien nicht mehr ganz so finster und bedrohlich, beinahe feindselig zu sein. Das lag bestimmt an dem jeweiligen Herrscher. Also König, korrigierte sich der kleine Hobbit gedanklich. Denethor war wahnsinnig gewesen, also war auch der Thronsaal...naja, vielleicht nicht wahnsinnig, aber doch so finster wie Denethors Gedanken gewesen. Aragorn war ein gütiger und freudlicher Herrscher, also wirkte auch der Thronsaal dementsprechend freundlich. Genau. Und noch etwas hatte sich geändert. Als sie den Saal betraten, lief sofort eine Dienstmagd auf sie zu. Eine sehr hübsche Dienstmagd, fand Pippin. Denethor hatte sicher nie eine Dienstmagd gehabt. Und hier schon gar nicht. 

"Kann ich Euch irgendetwas bringen, Majestät?" fragte sie. 

Aragorn lächelte.

"Nein, vielen Dank. Bitte laß uns allein, Cathea."

Diese Bitte war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Elessar war kein König, der sich von morgens bis abends bedienen ließ, das wußte Cathea. Genau genommen machte er so ziemlich alles selbst und überließ wirklich nur das Allernötigste den Bediensteten. Diener existierten hier nur pro forma. Aber der Punkt war, daß Cathea gar nicht gehen wollte! Hier waren die vier Hobbits, die vor etlichen Jahren das letztemal in Minas Tirith gewesen waren und durch ihre Taten ganz Mittelerde gerettet hatten, dann natürlich Heermeister Boromir und der König, Heermeister Faramir und Lady Éowyn kamen sicher auch gleich und – und das war das wichtigste – ein Elb. Natürlich hatte Cathea Legolas schon öfter in der Burg gesehen, er war ein sehr guter Freund des Königs, aber nach allem, was man so hörte, hatten gerade die Elben zur Zeit schwere Probleme. Darüber würden sie jetzt sicher reden und Elessar schickte sie weg! Das war nicht fair! Aber sie hatte keine Wahl, da sie ihrem König kaum widersprechen konnte, und wenn sie blieb oder sich versteckte und lauschte, dann würde sie als erstes der Elb bemerken, dann der König und dann vermutlich Heermeister Boromir. Und Heermeister Boromir war gewiß niemand, mit dem Cathea streiten wollte. Der Mann konnte einem wirklich Angst machen. Nun ja, ihr würde schon irgendwas einfallen.   
Sie schwiegen, auch als Cathea gegangen war. Solange Faramir und Éowyn nicht anwesend waren, hatte es keinen Sinn, eine Diskussion zu beginnen. Glücklicherweise ließen die beiden nicht lange auf sich warten.   
Der ehemaligen Schildmaid von Rohan und Ehefrau von Faramir war ebenfalls durchaus klar, daß die Lage ernst war, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die Hobbits und auch Legolas herzlich zu begrüßen. Aragorn ließ ihnen allen ein bißchen Zeit, dann setzte er sich an den großen, schweren Holztisch an einer Seite der Halle und bedeutete den anderen, es ihm gleich zu tun.   
Legolas sah zu Pippin. 

"Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

"Wen?" fragte der Hobbit sofort und Merry verdrehte die Augen. 

"Im Auenland," antwortete er an Pippins Stelle, aber der hatte inzwischen auch begriffen.

"Den Elben, ach so. Ja. Bei uns."

"Und...habt ihr...?" 

Legolas zögerte. Er wollte weitersprechen, konnte aber scheinbar nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Frodo ahnte, worauf er hinaus wollte und fragte: "Ihn begraben? Nein, nicht direkt. Wir...wir haben ihn nach Bruchtal gebracht, weil wir dachten, Elrond wäre dort und könnte uns sagen, was eigentlich passiert ist. Aber Bruchtal ist verlassen. Also..."

Frodo überlegte kurz. Er wollte Legolas nicht verletzen. Sie hatten den Elben nicht vergraben können, der Boden war zu steinig gewesen, und mit den Begräbnisritualen der Elben kannten sich die Hobbits nicht aus. 

"Naja, dort lagen noch ein paar Leichen rum – nicht viele!" fügte er rasch hinzu, als er Legolas' Gesicht sah. "Aber...naja, wir haben sie so gut es ging nebeneinander an einen Felsen gelehnt und dann mit Steinen zugedeckt, damit sie vor großen Tieren geschützt sind. Und dann hat Sam noch ein paar Blumen geholt und... Tut mir leid, Legolas," schloß Frodo traurig. "Wir wußten nicht, was wir sonst tun sollten."

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte der Elb schwach. 

"Ihr habt schon mehr getan als ich hoffen konnte. Das habt ihr gut gemacht. Vielen Dank. Auch im Namen meines Volkes." 

Das brachte Aragorn wieder zu seiner eigentlichen Frage.

"Was ist passiert, Legolas? Warum ist Bruchtal verlassen?"

Legolas sah ihn traurig an.

"Damals, als Sauron sich wieder zeigte, faßten wir Elben den Entschluß, wegzuziehen. Nun, die meißten von uns."

Aragorn nickte leicht. Das wußte er.

"Diejenigen, die gehen wollten, verließen Mittelerde bei den Grauen Anfurten," fuhr Legolas fort, "und erreichten Onónenórie schließlich vier Tage später. Sie wandten sich zuerst nach Süden und wanderten lange, bis sie schließlich auf besiedeltes Gebiet stießen."  
Er schauderte leicht.  
"Auf ein Volk von geschickten und heimtückischen Kriegern, die M'aru. Sie können sich ihrer Umgebung so gut anpassen, daß noch nicht einmal elbische Augen sie zu entdecken vermögen. Sie verschmelzen mit dem Hintergrund und töten schnell und lautlos. Ihre Pfeile sind vergiftet, genau wie ihre Klingen, und mit beiden Waffen sind sie meisterhaft vertraut. Leider haben sie so gut wie keine Schwachstelle. Ihre Haut ist so dick wie ein Panzer."

Boromir sah Legolas nachdenklich an und sagte: "Es sieht den Elben gar nicht ähnlich, ein besiedeltes Gebiet im Kampf zu erobern."

"Das haben sie nicht!" verteidigte sich Legolas beinahe empört, was noch verdeutlichte, welchen Belastungen er ausgesetzt gewesen sein mußte. Er kannte Boromir schon sehr lange und reagierte normalerweise mit milder Belustigung bis ruhigem Ernst auf solche Worte von dem viel, viel jüngeren Menschen.  
"Als sie merkten, daß dort schon jemand lebt, zogen sie sich kampflos zurück. Aber die Feinde verfolgten sie. So lange, bis sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sahen als ihren ursprünglichen Plan aufzugeben und nach Mittelerde zurückzukehren."  
Der Elb ließ betrübt die Schultern hängen.  
"Sie hatten gehofft, sie würden das anerkennen und sie in Ruhe ziehen lassen. So verließ mein Volk ihren Kontinent. Aber sie verfolgten Sie weiter und griffen sie immer wieder an."

"Das verstehe ich nicht," sagte Pippin. "Wenn sie ihnen doch gar nichts getan haben, wieso verfolgen sie sie dann?"

"Ich wünschte, ich wüßte es," seufzte Legolas. "Die Elben haben ihnen nichts getan, das schwöre ich." 

"Und wir glauben dir," sagte Aragorn.

Die anderen nickten.

"Dennoch," sagte Faramir ruhig, "irgendeinen Grund muß es geben."

Aragorn sah erneut zu Legolas.

"Was sagt Galadriel? Hat sie eine Vermutung?"

"Ich habe von Galadriel schon lange nichts mehr gehört," gestand Legolas. 

"Weißt du, wo sie sich aufhält?" wollte Boromir wissen.

"Soweit mit bekannt ist, in Lothlórien."

"Lothlórien?"

"Ja. Seit dem Fall Saurons, ist es dort friedlich. Als Übergangslösung durchaus geeignet."

"Als Übergangslösung?" echote Boromir, erhielt aber keine Antwort, denn Aragorn fragte: "Und hast du etwas von Elrond gehört? Oder Gandalf?"

Legolas lächelte verhalten.

"Sie wollen euch sehen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Die Elbenfürsten und Gandalf kamen zu dem Schluß, daß es am besten wäre, wenn sich alle Betroffenen an einem sicheren Ort versammeln und beratschlagen, was man tun kann."

Aragorn nickte nachdenklich, während Frodo überrascht fragte: "Alle Betroffenen? Heißt das, es wurden noch andere angegriffen? Nicht allein die Elben?"

Wieder nickte Aragorn, aber diesmal war alle Nachdenklichkeit verflogen. 

"Ja. Wir wissen, daß diese Wesen auch schon andere getötet haben. Nicht-Elben. Leute, die lediglich Kontakt zu Elben hatten."

"Das heißt, jeder, der mit einem Elben von diesen...diesen unsichtbaren Panzerwesen gesehen wird, ist in Lebensgefahr?" fragte Éowyn ungläubig.

"So scheint es wohl," erwiederte Aragorn ruhig.

"Das heißt weiter," folgerte Faramir, "wenn das bekannt wird, dann werden die Elben gemieden und ausgeschlossen, weil jeder Angst hätte, mit einem gesehen zu werden." 

Einen Moment herrschte unbehagliche Stille. Niemand wollte so richtig glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. 

"Und...," begann Pippin nach einigen Augenblicken, "... das heißt, wir schicken Legolas jetzt wieder weg?"

Aragorn lachte und verwuschelte dem kleinen Hobbit brüderlich die Haare. 

"Aber nein, Pippin! Das heißt nur, es darf nichts von dem, was wir hier gesagt haben, weiter erzählt werden."

Aragorn wechselte einen Blick mit Legolas, den allerdings nur Boromir mitbekam, weil er darauf achtete. Der blonde Krieger lächelte leicht. Bestimmt machte Legolas Merry und vor allem Pippin nachher nochmal darauf aufmerksam, daß "nichts" wirklich "gar nichts" bedeutete. Sie hatten nie böse Absichten, aber die beiden jüngeren Hobbits hörten sich manchmal einfach zu gerne reden. Vor allem, wenn es so spannende Neuigkeiten wie diese waren. Boromir seufzte lautlos. Er war gespannt, wie er dieses "gar nichts" Yannateh beibringen sollte. 

"Ach so!" sagte Pippin nun und strahlte. "Ich dachte schon, du würdest Legolas im Stich lassen. Dann...Dann hätte ich dir nämlich sofort die Freundschaft kündigen müssen."

Boromir unterdrückte ein Lachen, während es Éowyn nicht ganz gelang. Aragorn schmunzelte.

"Dazu hättest du dann auch jedes erdenkliche Recht gehabt, Pippin."

"An welchem Ort?" 

Frodo war stolz und glücklich, daß Sam sein Freund war und er ihn inzwischen so gut kannte wie keinen anderen sonst auf der Welt, aber manchmal konnte er seinen Gedanken nicht folgen. 

"Was meinst du?"

"Legolas sagte, wir sollen uns an einem sicheren Ort versammeln. Diese Wesen sind unsichtbar und greifen aus dem Hinterhalt an. Welcher Ort ist denn sicher? Lothlórien?"

Legolas richtete seine strahlend blauen Augen auf den Hobbit.

"Das ist eine berechtigte Frage, Sam. Soweit wir wissen, haben sie entweder noch keine Kenntnis von Düsterwald oder sie sind noch nicht soweit ins Landesinnere vorgedrungen. Auch in Lothlórien hat sie noch niemand gesichtet."

"Ist wohl auch schwierig, wenn niemand zu sehen ist," brummte Sam.

Legolas lächelte dünn.

"Nun, ihre Waffen können sie noch nicht tarnen. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Elrond hat Düsterwald als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen. Ich wurde ausgesandt, um euch zu holen. Soweit ich unterrichtet bin, sind auch Galadriel und Celeborn auf dem Weg dorthin."

"Galadriel," sagte Pippin und wußte selbst nicht, ob es bewundernd oder einfach nur verträumt klang.  
Fest stand, daß die vier Hobbitherzen höher schlugen, bei dem Gedanken daran, die schöne Elbenfürstin wiederzusehen.  
Boromir blickte zu Aragorn.

"Wo Elrond ist, wird auch Arwen sein."

"Mach' dir darüber keine Sorgen, Boromir," erwiederte Aragorn ruhig. "Wir sind Freunde, Arwen und ich, selbst wenn wir für einige Zeit mehr waren als das. Einem Wiedersehen steht nichts im Weg."

"Wie du meinst."

"Wir...gehen also nach Düsterwald?" vergewisserte sich Sam.

Aragorn nickte.

"Das halte ich für das beste. Oder hat jemand einen Einwand?"

Frodo sah zu Sam und begann zögernd: "Wenn du lieber zurück ins Auenland möchtest, dann würden wir das alle verstehen. Schließlich mußt du auch an Rosie denken und..."

Aber Sam ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Ende reden.

"Rosie kommt klar," sagte er fest. "Mit allem. Ich komme mit euch."

"Soll...ich nicht hierbleiben?" fragte zu aller Erstaunen Boromir.

Aragorn blinzelte.

"Nein, wozu?"

"Um dich zu vertreten," erklärte der Krieger. "Ich weiß, damals, nach deiner Krönung, hatten wir uns darauf geeinigt, daß wir die Sache mit dem Statthalter klären, sobald wir alles andere geklärt haben, aber...Naja, das ist jetzt auch schon so ziemlich zehn Jahre her. Nicht, daß ich irgendwas dagegen hätte," beeilte Boromir sich hinzuzufügen. "Solange du da bist, ist ein Statthalter ja auch nicht vonnöten, aber...Wenn du jetzt nach Düsterwald gehst – und das wirst du – dann muß jemand die Stadt leiten." Boromir blickte zu Faramir. "Und da ich nunmal der Ältere bin..."

Faramir blickte unbewegt zurück. Auch nach dem Tod ihres Vaters, war dieses Thema dünnes Eis. Die Brüder liebten sich und keiner wollte dem jeweils anderen das Gefühl geben, er würde ihn unterschätzen oder ihm eine Pflicht aufzwingen, für die derjenige einfach nicht geschaffen war und die er auch gar nicht wollte. Das machte solche Gespräche immer etwas schwierig.  
Aragorn wählte seine Worte deshalb mit großer Sorgfalt, als er erwiederte: "Es stimmt, du bist der Ältere, Boromir, aber ich hatte in den letzten Jahren genug Gelegenheit, dich und auch Faramir besser kennenzulernen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, daß ich dir nicht zutraue, eine Stadt zu regieren, aber ich glaube zu wissen, daß es dir absolut keinen Spaß machen würde."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der beiden Brüder bei diesen Worten. 

Aragorn fuhr fort: "Und ich weiß sehr wohl, was du zu leisten imstande bist, Faramir, aber ich brauche dennoch Boromir in meiner Nähe. Wir haben schon viel zusammen durchgemacht und auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht so gut kenne wie Legolas, so kenne ich ihn doch besser als dich."   
Aragorn seufzte.  
"Und wenn wir jetzt mal aufhören drumherum zu reden und ganz ehrlich sind, dann wissen wir doch alle, daß du eher der Ruhigere bist und Boromir mehr der "Erst-zuschlagen-dann-Fragen-stellen"-Typ."

"Also, jetzt mach' aber mal halblang!" meinte Boromir empört, während alles mehr oder weniger leise lachte. 

Aragorn lächelte und sagte: "Ich habe es etwas übertrieben ausgedrückt, aber die Aussage stimmt."   
Er sah Boromir in die Augen.  
"Wichtig ist, daß eure Fähigkeiten bestmöglich genutzt werden, und das ist so der Fall. Ich kann mich auf jeden von euch verlassen."  
Der König schmunzelte.  
"Zumindest, solange nicht irgendwelche Ringe im Spiel sind."

Boromir verzog das Gesicht.

"Oh, bitte! Hör' auf! Ich habe ein echtes Ring – Trauma."

Faramir lachte.

"Oh ja! Die arme Yannateh mußte sich ganz schön anstrengen, um dir deinen Ehering anzustecken."

Sogar Legolas mußte schmunzeln in Erinnerung daran.

"Ehrlich?" fragte Sam. "War es so schlimm?" 

Aragorn nickte.

"Immer wenn der Ring auf ihn zu kam, machte Boromir einen Schritt zurück. Böse Zungen behaupteten damals, er wolle sich nicht für immer an Yannateh ketten lassen und würde deswegen die Zeremonie verweigern, aber Legolas, ich und sogar Yannateh wußten, worum es wirklich ging."

"Das tut mir sehr leid," sagte Frodo, der das gar nicht lustig fand. Saurons Ring hatte sie alle sehr viel gekostet und Boromir beinahe das Leben und den Verstand.  
Boromir seufzte leise.

"Mach' dir keine Gedanken, Kleiner! Ich habe mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Ist lange her..."

Er betrachtete nachdenklich den goldenen Ring, der dem Saurons gar nichtmal so unähnlich war. Schließlich lächelte er. 

"Yannateh hat mich ausgetrickst. Hinterhältig, aber effektiv."

"Du hast es genossen, gib es zu!" erwiederte Faramir und Boromir lachte leise. 

"Ja, das habe ich." 

"Was hat sie denn gemacht?" fragte Sam und Legolas lächelte.

"Sie hat ihn einfach geküßt."

Merry nickte fachmännisch.

"Gute Taktik."

Boromir blickte ins Leere, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Yannateh ihm die Angst genommen hatte. Die Angst vor Ringen, die Angst vor Gefühlen, die Angst vor Nähe...Er seufzte lautlos. Es würde schwer werden, ohne sie nach Düsterwald zu reisen.   
Aragorn sah ihn an, dann sagte er: "Geh', Boromir!"

Der Genannte blickte auf.

"Hm, was?"

"Yannateh erwartet dich zum Essen und ihr müßt sicher noch das eine oder andere...besprechen. Also, hau' schon ab!"

Boromir stand auf.

"Wann und wo?"

"Morgen, hier, sobald du gefrühstückt hast."

Boromir nickte knapp und ging. Aragorn sah ihm nach und lächelte wehmütig. Manchmal beneidete er Boromir. Es mußte ein schönes Gefühl sein jemanden zu haben, der auf einen wartete...  
Er riß sich zusammen.

"Faramir, Éowyn, wir besprechen alles weitere später. Wir sollten auch erstmal etwas essen. Ihr sterbt sicher schon vor Hunger."

Er sah besonders Merry und Pippin an, die so taten, als hätten sie das gar nicht bemerkt. Frodo und Sam lachten und zogen ihre Freunde auf, die sich wiederum auf sehr amüsante Weise zur Wehr setzten.   
Legolas beobachtete die Szene und lächelte. Es war gut gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Richtig. Zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit, hatte er wieder das Gefühl, sicher zu sein.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay...Was sagt ihr? Besser? Schlechter? Aufhören?? I.


	8. 8 Kapitel

A/N: Halli, hallo! Da sind wir wieder. An alle fleißigen Review-Schreiber vielen, vielen Dank! Bitte macht weiter so! Ihr seid klasse! : )   
Und jetzt viel Spaß! I.

8. Kapitel

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, löste sich die vertraute Runde rasch auf. Es gab noch vieles zu erledigen, bevor sie ihre Reise nach Düsterwald antraten.   
Aragorn starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. War es wirklich richtig, die Stadt zu verlassen? Er war immerhin der König. Boromir konnte genau so gut alleine mit Legolas und den Hobbits nach Düsterwald...

"Es ist besser, wenn du mitkommst," sagte Legolas neben ihm leise. 

Aragorn lächelte leicht. Er mußte nicht fragen, woher der Elb wußte, was er dachte. Sie kannten sich schon ihr Leben lang.

"Und warum ist es das?"

Legolas erwiederte das Lächeln.

"Du bist unter Elben aufgewachsen und kennst sie gut. Und sie dich. Sie werden nicht jedes deiner Worte in Frage stellen."  
Er wurde wieder ernst.   
"Außerdem ist Boromir noch jung und...ungeduldig, und manche Elben neigen dazu, die Jüngeren nicht ernst zu nehmen, besonders, wenn es sich um Menschen handelt. Nicht alle von uns sind wie Elrond oder Galadriel. Und nicht alle von uns sind einer Meinung, was die M'aru betrifft."

"Es gibt Streit unter den Elben?"

"Keinen Streit. Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Manche von uns sind über tausend Jahre alt und älter, aber wie bei jeden Volk bedeutet das nicht, daß sie auch die Vernünftigsten sind. Aber wie dem auch sei, wir müssen uns erst einigen."

"Und du meinst, das wäre einfacher, wenn ich euch begleite?"

Legolas sah ihn an.

"Nein. Aber es würde mich sehr beruhigen."

Aragorn erwiderte nichts, legte nur kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter des Elben und erhob sich.  
Faramir und Éowyn standen, in ein Gespräch vertieft, etwas abseits. Ob bewußt oder unbewußt vermochte Aragorn nicht zu sagen, aber sie hielten sich an den Händen und ließen ihren Blick nie vom jeweils anderen. Er seufzte lautlos. Er haßte es, sie zu stören, aber die Zeit lief ihnen davon und es gab noch so vieles, was er mit Faramir klären mußte, bevor der Morgen graute.  
Aragorn trat zu ihnen und räusperte sich leise.  
"Faramir?"

Der junge Heermeister sah ihn fragend an.

"Ja?"

"Es tut mir leid, euch zu stören, aber es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde..."

Éowyn verstand.

"Dann entschuldigt mich jetzt bitte. Ich möchte nochmal nach Theodred und Elinor sehen."

Sie lächelte, hauchte Faramir einen Kuß auf die Lippen und lief davon. Die zwei Männer sahen ihr nach.

"Wie geht es den beiden?" erkundigte sich Aragorn.

Faramir hob die Brauen.

"Du meinst, seit heute Morgen, als du sie das letztemal gesehen hast? Gut. Immer noch sehr gut. Auch wenn Theodred langsam erschreckend viele Eigenschaften von Boromir aufweist. Ich glaube, ich muß mal ernsthaft mit Éowyn reden."

"Hm."

Diese Reaktion verwunderte Faramir nun doch etwas. 

"Das war ein Scherz, Aragorn. Was bedrückt dich?"

Der König atmete tief durch.

"Tut mir leid, Faramir. Ich bin heute Abend ein wenig...abgelenkt."

Er riß sich zusammen und sah den jungen Mann an.

"Ich möchte, daß du verstehst, daß ich Boromir keineswegs höher schätze als dich. Ich möchte ihn nicht deswegen dabei haben, weil ich glaube, daß du es nicht kannst. Du hast schon in vielen Schlachten dein Leben riskiert und bist einer der tapfersten und ehrenhaftesten Männer, die ich kenne,..."

Faramir brachte ihn durch ein Lachen zum Schweigen. Verwunderung zeigte sich auf Aragorns Zügen.

"Das war es also, was dich den ganzen Abend beschäftigt hat!" meinte Faramir. "Éowyn und ich, wir dachten schon, du hättest endlich mal Liebeskummer oder sowas. Nein."   
Faramir schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Du brauchst mir nichts zu erklären. Ich kenne meine Fähigkeiten und die Boromirs, und du hast richtig entschieden. Meine Wahl wäre nicht anders ausgefallen. Sei also beruhigt. Ich werde gut auf Gondor achten."

Aragorn fiel nicht nur ein Stein vom Herzen, sondern ein ganzes Gebirge. Was er gesagt hatte, war nichts als die Wahrheit gewesen. Er betrachtete Boromir und Faramir als seine engsten Freunde; nur ungern hätte er einem von ihnen das Gefühl gegeben, er würde den jeweils anderen in irgendeiner Weise vorziehen.

"Danke, Faramir," sagte er aufrichtig. "Und jetzt komm mit in mein Arbeitszimmer! Es gibt noch viel zu tun."

Gemeinsam liefen sie davon.  
  
*****************************************************************************  


"Hier steckst du also!" hörte Sam die Stimme seines Freundes Pippin durch den großen Stall hallen.

Er war nach dem reichlichen Abendmahl, das sie vor ihrer langen Reise eingenommen hatten, hierher gekommen, um nachzusehen, ob Lutz und die anderen Ponys genauso gut versorgt wurden wie sie selbst, und hatte sich danach entschieden, ihn noch einmal gründlich überzuputzen. Lutz gab ein erfreutes Blubbern von sich, als die beiden anderen Hobbits zu ihm heran traten.

"Ja, alter Junge", grinste Merry und tätschelte dem kleinen, kräftigen Pony den Hals. "Hast dir wohl gemerkt, wer dir die fettesten Äpfel und Mohrrüben gibt."

"Aha, so bist du also mein hart erarbeitetes Gemüse losgeworden", rügte Sam ihn schmunzelnd.

"Nein, nein", wehrte Merry schnell ab, stockte dann aber. "Jedenfalls nicht alles", setzte er kleinlaut hinzu.

"Wir... wir wollten dich eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mit uns mitkommen willst", meinte Pippin.

"Wohin denn?" Sam sah den Hobbit erstaunt an. "Es ist doch schon so spät."

"Na, in die Küche", erwiderte Pippin mit vor Vorfreude glänzenden Augen. "Ein kleines Nachtmahl einnehmen. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder so reichlich essen können."

"Und es sind so viele schöne Sachen übriggeblieben", setzte Merry hinzu. "Es wär' doch schade drum, wenn die alle schlecht werden würden."

Sam überlegte einen Moment. 

"Ich wollte noch Lutz zuende putzen", brachte er zögern hervor. "Und ihr solltet euch eigentlich auch einmal ein wenig um eure Ponys kümmern! Schließlich müssen sie euch die ganze Zeit tragen."

"Geht das nicht nach dem Nachtmahl?" 

Pippin sah seinen Freund fast flehendlich an, doch der schüttelte streng den Kopf.

"Nachher wirst du zu müde sein", mahnte er ihn.

"Pippin muss erst noch in seine verantwortungsvolle Rolle als Pferdebesitzer hineinwachsen", kicherte Merry und fing sich einen bösen Blick von seinem Freund ein.

"Dich sehe ich auch noch nicht voller Eifer die Putzbürste schwingen!" brummte der.

Ein Scheppern hinter ihnen ließ die Hobbits entsetzt herumfahren, doch es war nur eine Dienstmagd, die zwei Eimer heranschleppte. Dieselbe Magd, die sie vorhin in Aragorns Thronsaal gesehen hatten. Leider konnten sich beide nicht mehr an ihren Namen erinnern. Merry glaubte, daß er mit einem G begonnen hatte...Oder so...

"Tut das _nie_ wieder!" stieß Pippin atemlos hervor und fasste sich mir einer Hand ans Herz. "Ich bin soeben tausend Tode gestorben! Ich dachte schon ihr wärt eines dieser Monster, die... Au!"

Merry hatte ihm einen so harten Stoß in die Rippen gegeben, dass Pippin einen Schritt zur Seite wankte. 

"Was soll das?!"

Merry schüttelte kurz und mit übertrieben intensivem Blick den Kopf und schließlich verstand Pippin.

"Oh", machte er und wurde rot. "Diese Monster von Stallknechten, meine ich. Ich... äh... finde die ziemlich gruselig."

Die Magd lächelte und kam näher an sie heran, um die Eimer zu ihren Füßen abzustellen. Sie waren bis zum Rand mit Hafer gefüllt. 

"Tut mir leid, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken", sagte sie sanft und streckte ihren Rücken.   
Die Eimer mussten wohl ziemlich schwer sein.   
"Ich soll den Pferden, die morgen für die Reise gebraucht werden, noch einmal eine Ration Hafer geben. Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören. Wenn ihr es wünscht, komme ich später noch einmal wieder."

"Nein, nein", meinte Merry schnell und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf. "Ihr stört uns nicht wirklich. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir euch auch helfen."

"Oh, das wäre toll!" erwiderte die junge Frau und nahm einen der Eimer wieder hoch, um die Hälfte seines Inhaltes in Lutz Futterkrippe zu kippen, der sich sofort gierig darüber hermachte.  
Merry mühte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit dem anderen Eimer ab und war alles andere als begeistert, als Pippin ihm zur Hilfe kam.

"Das ist ein Mensch!" raunte der ihm zu.

"Ja, aber ein hübscher", erwiderte Merry mit spitzbübischem Grinsen.

"Bitte?" fragte die Magd, die in der Zwischenzeit, den ersten Eimer vollständig geleert hatte.

"Ein hübscher Eimer", erklärte Pippin mit naivem Augenaufschlag. "Wirklich."

Die Magd runzelte irritiert die Stirn, lächelte dann aber. "Ja, für einen Eimer..."

"Kann ich auch irgendetwas helfen?" fragte Sam, der nicht wollte, dass sich seine Freunde vor der jungen Frau vollkommen zu Deppen machten.

"Oh, ja", griff die Magd sein Angebot freudig auf und drückte ihm den leeren Eimer in die Hand. "Ihr könnt neuen Hafer holen. Neben dem Stall, die kleine Sattelkammer."

Sam zögerte einen Moment. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, seine Freunde allein lassen zu müssen. Aber er hatte seine Hilfe nun einmal angeboten. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnten sie nicht allzu viel Unheil anrichten.  
Während Sam den Stall verließ, kämpften Merry und Pippin um den anderen Eimer. 

"Ich mache das!" zischte Merry.

"Wer von uns beiden war noch mal der Stärkere, hä?!" gab Pippin scharf zurück.

Ein leises Lachen über ihnen ließ beide peinlich berührt aufsehen.

"Entschuldigung", sagte die Magd grinsend. "Aber ich glaube, das hilft uns wenig weiter."  
Sie trat zwischen die beiden und nahm den Eimer wieder selbst an sich.  
"Vielleicht könntet ihr mir sagen, welche Pferde morgen noch mitgehen?"

"Na, unsere beiden prächtigen Ponys", erklärte Pippin stolz, "das Pferd von Aragorn... äh... König Elessar, das von Heermeister Boromir und der Schimmel dahinten. Vorsicht, sensibles Elbenpferd. Das hat schon mal nach mir geschnappt!"

"Ihr kennt euch wohl aus mit Pferden", stellte die Magd mit einem Schmunzeln fest.

"Ja, ja!" Pippin hob stolz den Kopf. "Wenn ihr irgendwelche Probleme mit diesen Tieren habt, fragt nur mich. Au!"

Der Knuff, den er dieses Mal von Merry bekommen hatte, war nicht ganz so stark gewesen, aber er war einen empörten Blick wert. 

"Wir haben die Ponys auf dem Weg von Bruchtal nach Minas Tirith gekauft und hatten zuvor auch nicht die Gelegenheit allzu enge Bande mit Pferden schließen", sagte Merry. "Unsere Erfahrung im Umgang mit Pferden sind dementsprechend klein. Das Reiten kriegen wir noch hin, aber sonst..."

"Soso", meinte die Magd nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln und ging zu den Futtertrögen der anderen Ponys, um diese aufzufüllen. Dann trat sie an den Schimmel heran, der schon unruhig auf der Stelle tänzelte. Sie griff in eine Tasche ihres Rockes und brachte einen Apfel hervor, den das Tier gierig verschlang.

"Warum hast du das gesagt?" raunte Pippin seinem Freund zu.

"Mann sie arbeitet mit Pferden", gab Merry leise zurück. "Das siehst du doch! Wolltest du dich völlig zum Trottel machen?"

"Nein, das hast du ja jetzt übernommen!"

"Ein schönes Tier", hörten sie die Magd sagen.  
Sie stand immer noch bei dem Schimmel und strich sanft über das glatte Fell des Tieres.   
"Die Pferde der Elben haben irgendwie eine besondere Ausstrahlung, findet ihr nicht auch?"

"Ja", meinte Merry und trat an sie heran, gefolgt von Pippin. "Wie ihre Reiter selbst."

"Und es strotzt schon wieder vor Kraft", fuhr die junge Frau fort, "obwohl es einen solch weiten Weg hinter sich gebracht hat; und muss ihn nun wieder zurück – bis nach Düsterwald."

"Und noch weiter hinein", wusste Pippin, "bis zu den Bergen Düsterwalds. Au!"

Dieses Mal war Merry ihm auf den Fuß gestiegen und das war nun wirklich zu viel.

"Sag mal, spinnst du?!" fuhr Pippin ihn an. "Du verstümmelst mich noch vollkommen!"

"Du redest zu viel!" gab Merry ebenso wütend zurück.

"Das ist doch kein Grund, mir den Fuß platt zu treten! Sie weiß doch, wo Legolas herkommt! Sie hat es zuerst gesagt!"

Die junge Magd hob beschwichtigend die Hände. 

"Nicht schon wieder streiten, bitte! Von mir geht wirklich keine Gefahr aus. Wenn ich eine Spionin oder etwas ähnliches wäre, würde ich ganz gewiss nicht in den Gemächern des Königs arbeiten. König Elessar sucht seine Bediensteten sehr gewissenhaft aus. Und er kennt meine Familie schon sehr lange. Mein Vater hat mit ihm in Rohan gekämpft!"

"Siehst du!" Pippin sah sein Freund beleidigt an.

"Trotzdem", grummelte der, "du musst ja nicht gleich jedem erzählen, wohin wir reisen."

"Streitet ihr schon wieder?" 

Sam kam auf die kleine Gruppe zu und hatte mächtige Probleme, den für ihn viel zu großen und schweren Eimer zu schleppen. Die Magd ging ihm schnell entgegen und nahm ihm die Last ab, um sofort den ziemlich unruhig gewordenen Schimmel zu versorgen.

"Pippin hat mal wieder ausgequatscht, dass wir morgen zum Düsterwaldgebirge reiten, um Gandalf und Elrond zu treffen", erklärte Merry bissig.

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt!" rief Pippin aufgebracht. "Ich habe Gandalf und Elrond nie erwähnt!"

"Hast du...." Merry stockte und fuhr sich peinlich berührt mit der Hand vor den Mund. "...nicht", hörte man seine gedämpfte Stimme.

Sam stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus. 

"Ihr seid unverbesserlich. Wir haben Glück, dass wir noch in Minas Tirith sind, wo der Feind uns nicht belauschen kann. Trotzdem, denkt daran, warum..." Er sah sich kurz um, als würde er seinen eigenen Worten nicht so recht vertrauen, um dann flüsternd fortzufahren: "... Legolas uns nach dem Abendmahl kurz beiseite genommen hat. Er will nicht, dass es sich allzu weit herumträgt, dass er hier ist und wohin unsere Reise gehen soll. Er meint, er ist im Moment nirgendwo wirklich sicher."

Merry nickte und sah wieder Pippin strafend an. 

"Es ist unsere Pflicht ihn zu beschützen, hörst du?!"

"Sie hat gesagt, sie ist nicht gefährlich! Und ich glaube ihr!" verteidigte sich der. "Ich finde, sie ist sehr nett!"

"Danke", meinte die Magd und trat wieder näher an sie heran. "Ich werden wirklich nichts weitererzählen."

"Schwörst du es?" Merry sah sie prüfend an.

Die junge Frau stellte ihren leeren Eimer ab und hob feierlich eine Hand. 

"Ich schwöre es!"

"Nein, so nicht", meinte Merry. "Du musst sagen: Ich... äh, wie heißt du nochmal?"

"Cathea."

"Gut. Du musst sagen: Ich, Cathea, schwöre bei allem, was mir heilig ist und bei meinem Leben, dass ich nichts von dem, was ich heute erfahren habe, weitererzählen werde!"

Cathea lächelte und wiederholte mir feierlicher Stimme den von Merry erdachten Schwur. Der machte schließlich ein sehr zufriedenes Gesicht und auch die anderen beiden Hobbits entspannten sich wieder.

"Können wir _jetzt_ unser Nachtmahl zu uns nehmen?" fragte Pippin nach ein paar Minuten Stille zwischen ihnen.

"Du wolltest doch dein Pony putzen!" gab Sam streng zurück. 

Pippin verzog traurig das Gesicht.

"Das kann auch ich machen", kam ihm die junge Magd unerwartet zur Hilfe. "Ich werde eure Ponys gut versorgen. Geht nur alle ruhig etwas essen. Wer weiß, wann ihr wieder dazu kommen werdet."

"Das hab' ich auch gesagt!" 

Pippins Augen leuchteten vor Freude.

"Danke", sagte Sam mit seinem gütigen Lächeln. "Das ist wirklich sehr nett. Um Lutz braucht ihr euch nicht zu kümmern. Der ist schon versorgt." Er wies auf den kleinen Fuchs und Cathea nickte. "Und nochmals vielen Dank", sagte er und folgte dann seinen Freunden, die sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatten.

"Siehst du", hörte er Pippin zu Merry sagen. "Sie ist doch wirklich nett, oder?"

Ja, nett war sie. Sam hoffte nur, dass sie auch wirklich schweigen konnte.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Wir hoffen – wie immer – daß es euch gefallen hat. Kritik und Meinungen bitte – ebenfalls wie immer – durch einen Review oder direkt an mich. I.


	9. 9 Kapitel

A/N: Ein neues Kapitel! Tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat. I. 

9. Kapitel

König zu sein, war eine wirklich ausfüllende Aufgabe, dass hatte Aragorn schon mehrfach festgestellt. Es gab in dem Leben eines Königs kaum eine Minute, in der er sich wirklich frei fühlen konnte. Wenn seine Berater und Freunde ihn nicht in irgendeiner Form, sei es beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt, daran erinnerten, was für eine Verantwortung auf ihm lastete, so tat er es selber; denn es gab bestimmt immer irgendein Problem in seinem Land, das ihn noch eine ganze Weile beschäftigte, manchmal sogar bis tief in die Nacht. Auch wenn das Leben als König so einige Vorzüge hatte, es war ganz bestimmt nicht so bequem und einfach, wie viele Leute es sich vorstellten. Und schon gar nicht für ihn, der eine sehr lange Zeit seines Lebens in völliger Freiheit verbracht hatte. Als Waldläufer war er manchmal tagelang durch die Gegend gezogen, hatte weite Reisen gemacht, die Natur auf ihre schönste, aber auch schrecklichste Weise kennen gelernt. Natürlich hatte er damals auch Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen gehabt, schließlich musste das Land von Orks und Trollen frei gehalten werden, aber er war sein eigener Herr gewesen, frei in seinen Entscheidungen. Und irgendwie fehlte ihm das. Es war nicht so, dass er seine Rolle als König hasste, aber ein Teil von ihm sehnte sich manchmal nach den alten Zeiten, nach Abenteuern und Freiheit.  
Und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Aragorn in seinem Inneren eine leichte Kribbeligkeit verspürte, die ihn nicht mehr los ließ, seit Legolas von den Geschehnissen erzählt hatte, die sich außerhalb seines Reiches abgespielt hatten. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um die Elben. Sie waren seine Freunde und damals sogar seine einzige Familie gewesen. Es war seine Pflicht ihnen zu helfen. Aber dennoch war neben der Angst und den schlimmsten Befürchtungen da auch noch ein kleines Gefühl von Erleichterung – endlich einmal mit guten Grund den Thron verlassen zu können und für eine gewisse Zeit zu seinem alten Leben zurückzukehren. Aragorn schämte sich ein wenig dafür, aber er konnte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht verdrängen. So gering es auch war, es blieb einfach da und kribbelte seinen Rücken hinauf und wieder hinunter, als sie zu Pferd Minas Tirith verließen.  
Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, beobachtete er Merry und Pippin, die wieder einmal in einen kleinen, aber weniger heftigen Streit verwickelt waren.

"Sieh mal", meinte Pippin gerade, "meines hat einen viel, viel wacheren Blick. Sieh doch, wie es sich umschaut. Es hat einfach viel mehr Verstand als deines."

Aragorn musste lächeln. Es ging also um die Ponys, die die Hobbits erst vor kurzem erstanden hatten, und die mittlerweile zu ihrem ganzen Stolz geworden waren.

"Das hast du also gleich erkennen können?" fragte Merry skeptisch. "_Du_?"

"Ja", sagte Pippin stolz, stutzte dann aber. "Wieso betonst du das so komisch?"

"Nur so", meinte Merry leichthin. "Also, _ich_ habe eher darauf geachtet, dass es kräftig und gesund ist. Verstand braucht es bei einem Reiter wie mir gar nicht. Ich habe seine Hufe angesehen und ihm ins Maul geschaut."

"Wieso? Wolltest du wissen, wann es sich zuletzt übergeben hat?"

Aragorn konnte nicht anders. Er stieß ein unterdrücktes Prusten aus.

"Pippin, du Trottel", erwiderte Merry mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck. "Das kann man doch gar nicht erkennen. Es kann ja danach etwas getrunken haben."

"Oder gegessen", setzte Boromir hinzu, der grinsend hinter ihnen ritt und wohl genauso interessiert das Gespräch verfolgt hatte wie Aragorn. 

Sie warfen sich einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, dann trieb Aragorn sein Pferd vorwärts. Frodo hatte sich zu Legolas gesellt, der an der Spitze ritt. Sie schienen über ernste Angelegenheiten zu reden und es war besser, wenn er das mitbekam.

"...hatten wir das Gefühl, wir werden beobachtet", beendete Frodo gerade seinen Satz.

"Das ist gut möglich", gab Legolas ruhig zurück. "Mit ihren Fähigkeiten sind sie in der Lage sich nahezu unsichtbar zu machen. Selbst für uns Elben ist es schwer sie schnell ausfindig zu machen. Das macht sie so gefährlich."

"Aber warum haben sie uns nicht angegriffen?" fragte Frodo.

"Ihr seid keine Elben", gab Legolas zurück.

"Aber sie haben doch auch schon andere Wesen getötet", wandte Frodo ein. "Und wir waren in Bruchtal und hatten einen toten Elben dabei."

"Soweit ich es verstanden habe, sind nicht alle von ihnen gleich..."   
Legolas stockte einen Moment und ließ seinen Blick wachsam in die ferne schweifen. Dann sah er wieder auf Frodo hinab.   
"Es gibt wohl eine größere Gruppe, die besonders brutal ist und jeden tötet, der sich ihnen auch nur ansatzweise in den Weg stellt. Alle anderen wollen wohl nur die Elben vernichten."

"Dann haben wir also nur Glück gehabt", stellte Frodo fest. 

Das Unbehagen in seiner Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Legolas offen zu, "vielleicht waren sie ja auch wirklich nicht mehr da."

"Was ist in Bruchtal eigentlich vor sich gegangen?" mischte sich Aragorn in das Gespräch ein. "Hat Elrond irgendetwas erzählt?"

"Er sagte, er habe damit gerechnet, dass sie in Bruchtal einfallen würden – seit die ersten Flüchtlinge dort eingetroffen waren." 

Auch wenn Legolas in einem sehr sachlichen Ton sprach, Aragorn vermochte dennoch die Trauer in seiner Stimme herauszuhören und die Besorgnis in seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen zu erkennen. Er kannte den Elben schon zu lange, als dass ihm das entgehen konnte – und Bruchtal war ein hoher Verlust.

"Er hat alle Kinder und Frauen fortbringen lassen und ist erst selbst aufgebrochen, als mein Vater ihn um seine Hilfe gebeten hat", fuhr Legolas fort. "Ein kleiner Trupp von Kriegern ist wohl geblieben, um die M'aru auf eine falsche Spur zu lenken. Sie wollten nachkommen. Kein einziger ist bisher in Düsterwald eingetroffen."

Aragorn schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. 

"Was kann ein Volk wohl so wütend machen, dass es sich auf solch brutale Weise rächen muss?" überlegte er schließlich laut.

"Über diese Frage haben wir schon viel diskutiert", meinte der Elb, "aber selbst Gandalf wusste bisher keinen Rat. Deswegen haben wir diese Versammlung in Düsterwald einberufen."

Aragorn nickte nur. Ein unbekannter Feind befand sich auf einem Rachefeldzug und niemand wusste weshalb. Irgendetwas an dieser ganzen Geschichte war nicht in Ordnung. Entweder verschwiegen die zurückgekehrten Elben einen wichtigen Aspekt oder es handelte sich um ein furchtbares Missverständnis. So etwas war schon vorgekommen. Vor allem waren Missvertsändnisse zwischen zwei verschiedenen Völkern, die die Sitten und Gebräuche des jeweils anderen nicht kannten, fast unausweichlich. Und wenn dem wirklich so war, mussten sie so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg geräumt werden. Doch wie Aragorn ihr Glück kannte, war alles noch viel komplizierter und schwieriger, als sie sich vorstellen konnten.

"Du sagtest doch, als wir losritten, dass wir einen kurzen Zwischenstop in Kerry einlegen müssen", fiel es Aragorn ein. "Stößt noch jemand zu uns?"

Legolas nickte. 

"Mein Vater war besorgt, dass ich allein nach Minas Tirith reiten wollte und hat veranlasst, dass Alorian und Nalendil mit mir gehen. Auf dem Weg fiel mir ein, dass es auch wichtig wäre, die Zwerge zu informieren, also haben wir uns getrennt und einen Treffpunkt ausgemacht."

"Das heißt wohl, dass wir auch bald auf Gimli treffen werden", stellte Aragorn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fest.

"Ich vermute, dass er gleich nach Düsterwald reisen wird. Zu Fuß ist es ein zu langer Weg – und du weißt ja, was er von Pferden hält", warf Legolas ein, aber auch in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck von Vorfreude.  
Zwischen dem Elben und Gimli war seit ihrem letzten Abenteuer eine so enge Freundschaft gewachsen, dass sie sich auch in diesen Tagen noch regelmäßig besuchten und lange Reisen miteinander unternahmen – eine ungewöhnliche aber sehr tiefe Freundschaft.

"Er wird sich Sorgen machen", meinte Aragorn.

Legolas nickte. 

"Er wird sehr wütend sein."

"Die M'aru sollten sich ihm lieber nicht in den Weg stellen", setzte Aragorn mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu.

"Aragorn!" 

Boromir trabte von hinten an sie heran und zügelte sein Pferd neben seinem König.

"Wir werden verfolgt", brachte er mit einer Kopfbewegung nach hinten hervor.

Aragorn warf Legolas einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Seit geraumer Zeit", erklärte der. "Es ist nur eine Person auf einem Pferd. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sie nur zufällig in dieselbe Richtung reitet, schließlich befinden wir uns auf einer Hauptstrasse."

Aragorn überlegte einen Moment. Auch wenn er etwas abgelenkt gewesen war, irgendwie hatte auch er gespürt, dass ihnen jemand aus Minas Tirith gefolgt war. Wahrscheinlich war diese Person eher neugierig als gefährlich, aber man konnte nie wissen.  
Aragorn sah Legolas wieder an und mehr brauchte er auch gar nicht zu tun. Der Elb nickte nur, wendete sein Pferd und galoppierte davon.

"Was... was habt ihr denn jetzt gemacht?!" rief Pippin verwirrt. "Habt ihr ihn beleidigt? Das finde ich nicht gut!"

"Quatsch!" grummelte Merry. "Er hat bestimmt nur was vergessen. Der kommt wieder."

Aragorn warf dem Hobbit über die Schulter ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu. "Das dauert nicht lange", bestätigte er Merrys Aussage.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Cathea langweilte sich zu Tode. Jegliche Aufregung, jegliche Vorfreude auf ihre abenteuerliche Reise war mit der Eintönigkeit des stundenlangen Reitens auf staubigen Landstraßen Stück für Stück gewichen. Ihr Hintern begann langsam zu schmerzen, genauso wie ihre rechte Schulter, die die ungewohnte Last des Pfeilköchers und des Bogens tragen musste, welche sie bei sich hatte. Die Gruppe, hinter der sie her war, bestand nur aus kleinen Punkten am Horizont, denn näher konnte sie sich nicht an sie heranwagen, weil sie dann Gefahr lief entdeckt zu werden. So konnte sie noch nicht einmal beobachten, was der König und seine Freunde taten, oder belauschen, worüber sie redeten. Es war schon ein Kreuz mit den Abenteuern, wenn diese einfach nicht zu Abenteuern werden wollten.  
Cathea seufzte tief und schwer und bewegte müde ihre angeschlagene Schulter. Das tat wirklich weh! Nein, so ging das nicht. Es war vielleicht besser, Pfeilköcher und Bogen an die Satteltaschen zu hängen. Sie begann gerade an dem Gurt herumzunesteln, als ihr Pferd plötzlich unruhig wurde und mit geblähten Nüstern und gespitzten Ohren stehen blieb.  
Cathea sah irritiert auf und entdeckte schließlich eine Staubwolke, die in rasantem Tempo auf sie zukam. Es war ein Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd, der sich ihr schnell näherte. Cathea überlegte einen Moment, ob sie sich irgendwo in die Büsche werfen sollte, aber sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Erstens gab es in dieser eher spärlich bewachsenen Gegend kaum Verstecke und zweitens machte es bei diesem Reiter keinen Sinn. Es gab nur eine Person in der Gruppe, die einen Schimmel ritt und vor Elben konnte man sich nur schwer verstecken. Also ging Cathea zu ihrem Notplan über und tat einfach so, als wäre sie überrascht, hier auf jemanden zu treffen.  
Wie nicht anders erwartet, war es tatsächlich Prinz Legolas, der auf einiger Entfernung sein Pferd zügelte und in gemächlichen Trab fallen ließ. Es fiel Cathea gar nicht schwer erstaunt auszusehen, denn weder er noch sein Pferd machten den Eindruck, als hätten sie soeben diesen rasanten Ritt hinter sich gebracht. Der Elb sah sie freundlich an und hielt dann sein schönes Pferd vor ihr.

"Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch störe, aber habt ihr vielleicht irgendwo einen Hobbit gesehen? Er ist vielleicht...", er beugte sich aus dem Sattel und hielt seine Hand in korrektem Abstand über den Boden, "...so groß."

Cathea schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich, was das wohl sollte. Entweder erkannte er sie wirklich nicht, oder er machte sich über sie lustig.

"Wir haben nämlich einen verloren." 

Er lächelte und Cathea rieselte ein leichter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Warum mussten Elben nur so schön sein?

"Da kann ich euch leider nicht helfen", erwiderte sie. "Tut mir leid."

"Wohin reitet ihr?" erkundigte Legolas sich freundlich.

"Nach Diriath zum Markt", gab sie schnell zurück.

"Dann werden wir eine Weile denselben Weg haben", stellte der Elb fest. "Falls ihr noch auf den Hobbit stoßen solltet,..."

"Bringe ich ihn euch, ja," vollendete Cathea seinen Satz.

Legolas schenkte ihr erneut ein Lächeln und wendete sein Pferd. 

"Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Erfolg für die anstehenden Geschäfte", sagte er und schon sprang sein Pferd aus dem Stand in den Galopp. 

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er wieder fast völlig außer Sicht war, ein kleiner Punkt, der sich zu den anderen Punkten am Horizont gesellte.  
Cathea seufzte erneut und noch viel schwerer als zuvor. Sie war sich sicher, dass der Elb ihr nicht ein Wort geglaubt hatte. Und das war nicht gut. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Abenteuer vorbei war, bevor es richtig begonnen hatte.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Dem Himmel sei Dank, da ist er!" rief Pippin erfreut, als Legolas sich der kleinen Truppe wieder näherte. 

Aragorn wandte sich um und bedachte Pippin mit einem wohlwollenden Blick. Es war wirklich rührend gewesen, wie der kleine Hobbit sich immer wieder besorgt umgesehen und dabei alle anderen nervös gemacht hatte. Wenn er eines besaß, dann war das Verantwortungsgefühl; aber das war wohl allen vier Hobbits zueigen. Kam irgendjemand von ihren Freunden in Schwierigkeiten – die Hobbits waren bestimmt als erste zur Stelle, um helfend einzugreifen.  
Legolas parierte sein Pferd direkt neben Aragorn durch. Er wirkte leicht amüsiert.

"Sie sagt, sie reitet zum Markt", erklärte er schmunzelnd.

"Sie?" wiederholte Aragorn irritiert.

"Ja, sie?" fragte auch Pippin. "Hattest du eine ‚sie' vergessen?" 

Die Neugierde quoll ihm geradezu aus den Augen.

"Es ist eine deiner Dienstmägde", sagte Legolas an Aragorn gewandt.

"Cathea", schloss Aragorn sofort kopfschüttelnd. 

Die junge Frau fügte sich nur schwer in die Rolle der Frauen in Gondor ein. Sie kam ursprünglich aus Rohan und war als Kind eines alleinerziehenden Vaters auch nicht dieser Rolle entsprechend erzogen worden. Ihre Neugierde und Abenteuerlust hatte dem Mann schon einiges an Ärger eingebracht. Und Aragorn selbst hatte sie schon ein paar Mal dabei beobachtet, wie sie mit ein paar jungen Männern das Kämpfen trainiert hatte.

"Oje!" entfuhr es Pippin sofort und er sah beschämt zu Aragorn hinauf, der sich zu ihm umwandte.

"Was habt ihr Cathea erzählt?" fragte er mit einem strafenden Blick.

"Nicht viel", meinte Merry abwinkend. "Nur, dass wir nach Düsterwald reiten, um Elrond und Gandalf zu treffen."

"Hatten wir euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr darüber schweigen sollt?" mahnte Arargorn sie.

"Sie ist also doch eine Spionin", seufzte nun auch Sam.

"Ja, aber für wen?" entfuhr es Pippin aufgebracht. "Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn!"

"Macht es auch nicht", stimmte Aragorn ihm zu. "Beruhigt euch wieder. Von ihr geht keine Gefahr aus. Ich kenne ihren Vater. Er ist ein ehrlicher Mann."

Alle drei Hobbits atmeten fast gleichzeitig auf.

"Was nicht heißt, dass es nicht gefährlich war, dass ihr alles ausgeplappert habt", rügte Aragorn sie noch einmal. "Das hätte auch schlimmer ausgehen können!" Er wandte sich wieder Legolas zu. "Sie sagt also, sie reitet zum Markt."

"Ja, aber sie hat nichts dabei, das sie verkaufen könnte", berichtete der Elb. "Höchstens ihre Waffen, aber die würde ihr bestimmt keiner abkaufen."

"Sie ist bewaffnet?" Nun begann auch Aragorn zu schmunzeln. "Sie will wohl wirklich unbedingt ein Abenteuer erleben."

"Und was tun wir jetzt?" mischte sich nun auch Boromir ein. "Soll einer von uns sie zurückbringen?"

Aragorn überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. 

"Das würde uns zu viel Zeit kosten. Außerdem können wir sie schlecht zwingen zurückzukehren."

"Du bist der König!"

"Aber sie ist ein freier Mensch. Und sie sagt, sie will zum Markt. Wir können ihr nicht nachweisen, dass sie uns verfolgt."

"Es könnte gefährlich werden", wandte Boromir ein. "Sie könnte sterben."

Aragorn sah ihn ruhig an. "Ja, aber das ist ihr Risiko – nicht unseres."

"Vielleicht verschwindet sie ja auch, sobald es gefährlich wird", meinte Frodo.

"Ja", stimmte Pippin ihm zu. "Frauen sind doch so sensibel. Die macht sich aus dem Staub, sobald sie eines von diesen Monstern sieht."

"_Wenn_ sie es sieht", warf Merry ein.

Aragorn wandte sich wieder an Legolas. 

"Was meinst du?"

"So wie sie ausgerüstet ist, kommt sie nicht weit", sagte der Elb. "Wir sollten sie in Ruhe lassen. Dieses Problem werden wir am besten los, wenn wir es ignorieren. Spätestens wenn wir die Rauros - Höhen erreichen, wird sie aufgeben. Das hält sie nicht allein durch."

Aragorn nickte nur, doch so ganz überzeugt war er von diesen Worten nicht. Legolas kannte Catheas Vater nicht und wenn die junge Frau mit ihrer Zähigkeit nach diesem Mann schlug, war sie nicht so einfach loszuwerden, wie alle dachten.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Macht es noch Spaß? I.


	10. 10 Kapitel

A/N: Ohne langes Gerede: Viel Spaß! I.

10. Kapitel

"Sie ist tatsächlich noch hinter uns her", berichtete Legolas seinen Freunden, als er von einem Erkundungsgang zurück ins Lager kam, das sie für die Nacht hergerichtet hatten.

Aragorn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während sich Legolas mit einem Schmunzeln neben ihm niederließ. Die Zähigkeit des Mädchens schien selbst dem Elben zu imponieren.

"Aber sie sieht nicht gut aus", setzte er hinzu. "Die Überquerung des Passes hat ihr doch ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht."

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so weit durchhält", gestand Boromir.   
Bewunderung stand in seine Augen geschrieben.   
"So ganz allein mit dieser erbärmlichen Ausrüstung. Sie muss einen starken Willen haben. Man neigt leicht dazu Frauen zu unterschätzen, dabei können sie manchmal verbissener und zäher sein als so manch ein Mann."

"Das mag sein", erwiderte Legolas ruhig. "Aber dieses Mädchen ist bald am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie besitzt kaum noch etwas zu Essen und kann vor Müdigkeit nur noch schwer die Augen offen halten. Ich denke weiter als bis Kerry wird sie es nicht schaffen. Und das sollte sie auch nicht."

Er sah hinüber zu Aragorn, der nachdenklich nickte.

"Sie hat genug Abenteuer erlebt", stimmte er seinem Freund zu. "Und sie gehört nicht in unseres. Vielleicht finden wir dort jemanden, der sie zurück nach Minas Tirith bringen kann."

"Sollten wir sie nicht fragen, ob sie sich zu uns gesellen will?" fragte Pippin, der dem Gespräch die ganze Zeit lang schweigend gefolgt war. "Irgendwie tut sie mir leid."

"Nein, das hieße sie in ihrem Drang nach Abenteuern noch bestärken. Sie soll ruhig die unangenehmen Seiten des Abenteuerlebens in ihrer ganzen Konsequenz zu spüren bekommen. Vielleicht wird sie dann vernünftig. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Vater ihr erlaubt hat, diese Reise zu machen. Sie hat sich falsch verhalten und das muss sie jetzt allein ausbaden."

Pippin sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an und nickte dann, obwohl er die Meinung seines Freundes nicht wirklich teilte. Er mochte die Magd und ihre Ausdauer hatte voll und ganz seine Hochachtung. Seines Erachtens musste eine solche Haltung vielmehr belohnt als bestraft werden. Das Land brauchte solche Menschen wie sie, gerade in diesen Zeiten.

"Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber schlafen legen", schlug Aragorn vor und tauschte mit Legolas einen kurzen Blick.

Der Elb würde also die erste Wache übernehmen. Das war nicht gut – nicht gut für den Plan, der sich langsam im Kopf des Hobbits herausbildete.  
Da es sich alle anderen auf ihren Decken bequem machten, ließ sich auch Pippin zögernd nieder, aber er beschloss, auf keinen Fall einzuschlafen. Er wollte nur warten, bis alle ein wenig vor sich hin drimmelten. Wenn die arme Magd schon nicht den begrenzten Komfort ihrer Gruppe teilen konnte, dann würde der Komfort einfach zu ihr kommen, was in diesem Fall hieß: Nahrung und Wärme. Und es war ihm gleich, was die anderen darüber dachten. Seiner Einschätzung nach, hatte sich das Mädchen das einfach verdient.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange und Pippin konnte das erste Schnarchen aus Merrys Richtung vernehmen. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen – es war also kein Wunder, dass es allen ganz leicht fiel schnell einzuschlafen. Er spürte die Müdigkeit auch schon in seine Glieder kriechen und seine Lider schwer werden. Er atmete tief durch und richtete sich langsam auf. Niemand nahm Notiz davon, nur Legolas, der sich am Rande des Lagers an einen Baum gelehnt hatte, sah verwundert zu ihm hinüber. 

‚Zeit für's Nachtmahl', formte Pippin lautlos mit seinem Mund und das Lächeln des Elben zeigte ihm, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. 

Pippin kroch vorsichtig zu seinem Gepäck hinüber und wühlte zwei Äpfel, einen halben Laib Brot und Käse hervor. Außerdem fand er noch ein paar Würstchen, die er unauffällig in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ. Er warf einen unsichern Blick auf Legolas. Der Elb hatte sich zu seinem Glück von ihm angewandt und starrte gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Schnell verstaute Pippin auch die restlichen Sachen in und unter seiner Jacke und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht allzu deutlich durchzeichneten. Er stand auf und räusperte sich, sodass Legolas wieder zu ihm herüber sah.

"Ich gehe mal kurz für kleine Hobbits", raunte er ihm zu und registrierte mit Unbehagen, dass sich ein paar nachdenkliche Falten auf der Stirn des Elben bildeten. Doch er nickte schließlich und Pippin verschwand so schnell und leise wie möglich im Dickicht des Waldes.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Cathea fühlte sich als ob sie tagelang in einem Kohlebergwerk geschuftet hatte. Ihr Körper war derart ermattet, dass sie kaum noch die Schmerzen spürte, die von ihren verkrampften und überanstrengten Muskeln ausgingen. Zudem rief die Kälte, die ihr im Gebirge in die Glieder gezogen war, immer noch solche Zitteranfälle hervor, dass sie den Stock, mit dem sie ein kleines Feuer machen wollte, kaum gerade halten, geschweige denn in den Handflächen drehen konnte.  
Sie wollte gerade resigniert alles fallen lassen, als endlich ein wenig Qualm aus dem kleinen Laubhäufchen über dem zweiten breiteren Stock hervorquoll. Tasächlich züngelte bald schon ein kleines Flämmchen empor und Cathea legte rasch ein paar Äste, die sie mit Mühe gesammelt hatte, hinzu. Sie stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, zog sich ihre dünne Decke enger um die Schultern und rutschte dicht an ihr kleines Feuer heran. Es war nicht wirklich so, dass es ihr sofort genug Wärme spendete um nicht mehr zu frieren, aber der Anblick, der allmählich größer werdenden Flammen, erwärmte zumindest ihr Herz.  
Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Lider, um ihre müden Augen ein wenig auszuruhen und wäre beinahe eingenickt, hätte nicht ein lautes Knacken in ihrer Nähe sie plötzlich aus ihrem Dämmerzustand gerissen. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte angespannt in die Dunkelheit. Dem ersten Geräusch folgten zu ihrem Entsetzen weitere, die sich ihr langsam zu nähern schienen. Da schlich eindeutig jemand durch den Wald!  
Cathea löste sich ruckartig aus ihrer Erstarrung, riss ihr Schwert aus ihrem Gepäck und sprang auf ihre tauben Füße. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen wartete sie auf den Unhold, der ihr Leben bedrohte. Bald schon erkannte sie eine Gestalt, die sich durch das Unterholz kämpfte und ab und zu einen leisen Fluch ausstieß, doch sie war viel kleiner und wirkte viel ungefährlicher als Cathea erwartet hatte.  
Die junge Frau ließ stirnrunzelnd das Schwert etwas sinken. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, war das einer der Hobbits, die König Elessar begleiteten. Und tatsächlich, als er endlich in den Schein des Feuers trat, erkannte sie den freundlichen Peregrin Tuk in ihm, nur sah er etwas fülliger aus, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte – eigenartig füllig.

"Hallo", sagte er nur und wurde vor Verlegenheit ein wenig rot. "Ich... ähm... dachte nur, ihr hättet vielleicht ein wenig Hunger."

Er ging in die Knie, breitete die Decke, die Cathea bei ihrem raschen Rüstungsversuch von den Schultern gerutscht war, etwas aus und holte einiges an Essbarem unter der Jacke und aus den Jackentaschen hervor, bei dessen Anblick Cathea sofort das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Dennoch blieb sie auf ihrem Platz stehen, ließ lediglich ihr Schwert auf ihr Gepäck zurückgeleiten. 

"Wo... woher wisst ihr, dass ich hier bin?" stieß sie irritiert hervor. "Ich dachte, ich hätte euch überzeugen können, dass ich längst nach Hause zurückgekehrt bin."

"Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht so genau", gab der Hobbit leichthin zu. "Aragorn ist halt nicht so leicht hinters Licht zu führen und er hat Legolas. Elben haben so einen eigenartigen Spürsinn. Und sie können wirklich weit sehen. Und dann trägt er auch noch diesem Galadriel-Mantel. Du hast es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt, wenn er in deiner Nähe war. Um ihn hereinzulegen, müsstest du, glaube ich, schon selbst eine Elbin sein. Außerdem bist du manchmal auch ein wenig unvorsichtig. Ich brauchte nur in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der er bei seinem letzten Rundgang gekommen ist und schon hab' ich dein Feuer gesehen."

"Er war hier?" erkundigte sich Cathea erschrocken. "Wann?"

Pippin zuckte die Schultern.

"Ungefähr vor 'ner Stunde", meinte er, sah dann auf die Speisen und wieder zu ihr hinüber. "Hast du keinen Hunger?"

"Doch, natürlich", gab Cathea zu. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment, trat dann aber zu ihm heran und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

"Wissen die anderen, dass du hier bist?" hakte sie etwas unentschlossen nach.

Pippin wich ihrem Blick aus, ergriff das Brot und schnitt mit einem kurzen Messer, das er aus der Tasche gezogen hatte, eine dicke Scheibe ab.

"Nein", gab er schließlich zu und reichte ihr das Brot und ein Stück Käse. "Das hoffe ich zumindest", setzte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu.

Cathea erwiderte sein Lächeln noch um einiges herzlicher und sah ihn dankbar an. Die Fürsorge des Hobbits rührte sie. Es war lange her, seit sie ein Fremder so gut behandelt hatte. Diese Hobbits schienen wirklich ein herzensgutes Völkchen zu sein, oder dieser hier war eine ganz besondere Ausnahme.

"Ich danke dir", sagte sie leise.

Pippins Gesicht wurde schon wieder eine Nuance röter und er lächelte verlegen.

"Willst du nicht endlich essen?" fragte er schnell und Cathea musste lachen.

"Ja, du hast recht", stimmte sie ihm zu und biss genüsslich in ihr Brot. 

Es kam ihr so vor als wäre es die leckerste Speise, die sie jemals verzehrt hatte und sie schlang es nahezu in sich hinein. Pippin beobachtete sie vergnügt und schnitt ihr sofort ein neues Stück Brot ab, bevor das andere zur Neige ging. So ‚fütterte' er sie mit den ‚allerschönsten' Speisen, bis sie endlich, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen, wieder richtig satt war. Sie seufzte beglückt und Pippin räumte die übriggebliebenen Speisen zur Seite, sodass sie sich ihre Decke wieder um die Schultern legen konnte.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich dir danken soll", sagte sie sanft.

"Wir sind doch keine Unmenschen", meinte Pippin nur und stand auf. "Wir lassen niemanden verhungern."

Cathea sah erstaunt zu, wie er sich die Jacke wieder zuknöpfte.

"Willst du schon gehen?"

Er nickte stumm.

"Legolas wird sich schon wundern, wo ich so lange bleibe. Eigentlich habe ich nur vorgegeben..." Er brach ab und grinste verlegen.

"Schade", gab Cathea offen zu. "Ich hatte mich gerade an ein wenig Gesellschaft gewöhnt."

Pippin hob unschlüssig die Schultern. "Vielleicht haben wir ja bald die Gelegenheit das zu wiederholen."

Cathea lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Ich würde mich freuen."

Der Hobbit nickte nur noch einmal und machte sich dann eiligst auf den Weg. Cathea lauschte noch eine Weile den Geräuschen, die er im Unterholz verursachte und stieß dann einen traurigen Seufzer aus. Sie hatte wirklich gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte. Nicht nur die Speisen hatten ihr ein wenig Kraft wiedergegeben, sondern vor allen Dingen die kurze Gesellschaft des Hobbits. Sie mochte Pippin wirklich. Sie hoffte nur, dass er vielleicht auch einen positiven Einfluss auf den Rest der Truppe hatte. Dann würde man sie vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so vehement abschütteln wollen wie bisher. Aber ihre Hoffnung war nur winzig, denn sie kannte die Einstellung der meisten Männer zu Frauen. Sie hielten sie nur für lästige Anhängsel, die gefälligst zu Hause zu bleiben und Heim und Herd zu hüten hatten. Aber so war Cathea nicht und so würde sie nie sein, selbst wenn der König es von ihr verlangte.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und streckte sich dann nahe bei ihrem kleinen Feuer aus. Das Essen hatte sie müde gemacht und bald schon fielen ihr die Augen zu.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Pippin war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, als er, so leise wie es ihm möglich war, zurück ins Lager seiner Freunde kehrte. Er hatte sich nun zwar selbst ein wenig seines wohlverdienten Schlafes beraubt, aber das war es wert gewesen.  
Die anderen schliefen noch, nur den wachen Augen des Elben entging seine Rückkehr natürlich nicht. Ein eigenartiges Schmunzeln lag auf Legolas Lippen, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten.

"Das hat aber lange gedauert", stellte er leise fest. "Und du hast erstaunlicherweise an Fülle verloren. Vielleicht solltest du dir das nächste Mal lieber etwas von meinem Lembas-Brot mitnehmen. Das sättigt mehr und hält länger vor."

Pippin nickte nur stumm und begab sich schnell an seinen Schlafplatz neben Merry. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall noch länger mit dem Elben unterhalten, denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der ganz genau wusste, was er getan hatte.  
Pippin rollte sich nachdenklich in seine Decke ein. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, kam ihm die Bemerkung des Elben immer weniger ironisch vor, sondern vielmehr so, als würde eine ernste Absicht dahinter stecken – eine Aufforderung, Cathea das nächste Mal noch besser zu versorgen. War das möglich? Dann hatte wohl nicht nur Hobbits weiche Herzen....  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Cathea fuhr entsetzt aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf. Das laute Zwitschern einiger vorwitziger Vögel hatte sie geweckt – viel zu spät, wie sie schnell bemerkte. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, ihre wärmenden Strahlen drangen durch das dichte Blattwerk der Bäume und gaben dem Wald einen leuchtenden Glanz.  
Cathea sprang fluchend auf und räumte in aller Eile ihre wichtigen Sachen zusammen. Sie wusste genau, dass König Elessar mit seinen Freunden bisher fast immer in der Dämmerung aufgebrochen war und bisher war es ihr auch immer gelungen, sogar noch vor ihnen zu erwachen und ihnen somit wunderbar folgen zu können. Aber die Anstrengungen des gestrigen Tages und das gute Essen in der Nacht hatten wohl ihre innere Uhr durcheinandergebracht. Vielleicht war das ja sogar die wirkliche Absicht des Hobbits gewesen – sie so müde zu machen, dass sie ihnen nicht mehr folgen konnte. Vielleicht hatte man ja sogar Schlafmittel in das Essen gemixt.  
Cathea ergriff ihre Sachen als wolle sie sie zerquetschen und trug sie hinüber zu ihrem Pferd, das unter einem großen Baum noch selig vor sich hin drimmelte. Umso verärgerter war es, als sie ihm mit Schwung den Sattel auf den Rücken warf, und legte drohend die Ohren an.

"'Tschuldigung", murmelte Cathea schuldbewusst und versuchte sogleich etwas sanfter vorzugehen. 

Das Tier konnte ja nichts dafür, dass sie zu spät dran war. Und wahrscheinlich tat sie auch dm Hobbit Unrecht, schließlich hatte sie von Anfang an gespürt, dass sie irgendwie einen Draht zueinander hatten und er ihr dieselben Sympathien entgegenbrachte wie sie ihm. Er hatte ihr bestimmt wirklich nur helfen wollen und nicht an die einschläfernde Wirkung gedacht, die gutes Essen auf leeren Magen mit sich brachte. Und sie fühlte sich wirklich besser an diesem Morgen – ausgeruht und gestärkt. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie die Gruppe bestimmt bald einholen. Ihr Pferd war schnell und die Hobbits ritten nur auf Ponys.  
Cathea schwang sich behände in den Sattel und trieb ihr Pferd vorwärts in die Richtung, in der das Lager des Königs gelegen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie es erreicht hatte. Das Feuer in der Mitte war schon lange erloschen, wie sie schnell feststellte. Wahrscheinlich war die Gruppe noch vor der Dämmerung aufgebrochen. Sehr ärgerlich. So standen die Chancen sie noch einzuholen nicht besonders gut, trotz der deutlichen Spuren, die die Pferde im Wald hinterlassen hatten. Die Gruppe brauchte nur auf eine Ebene gelangen und es war vorbei. Cathea war zwar keine allzu schlechte Spurenleserin, aber in dieser Gegend hatte es lange nicht mehr geregnet und der Boden war durch den strengen Winter noch relativ hart.  
Dennoch, sie würde gewiss nicht so schnell aufgeben. Schließlich wusste sie ungefähr in welche Richtung die Reise ging und wo sie hin wollten.  
Cathea atmete tief durch und trieb ihr Pferd weiter, den Spuren der anderen folgend, nur ein wenig schneller als diese sich wohl fortbewegten.  
Die Stunden vergingen schnell und so kam sie schließlich, etwas außer Atem, an den Punkt, den sie gefürchtet hatte. Eine weite grasbewachsene Ebene erstreckte sich am Rande des Waldes. Doch am Horizont konnte sie schon das nächste Waldgebiet ausmachen und goldene Felder, also musste es hier irgendwo ein Dorf geben – Cathea erstarrte – ein brennendes Dorf!  
Jetzt erst bemerkte sie die dicken Rauchwolken, die aus dem Waldgebiet drangen und einen grauenhaften Kontrast zum klaren, blauen Himmel bildeten.  
Sie dachte nicht länger nach, sondern trieb ihr Pferd rasch an. In wildem Gallopp sprengte sie über die Ebene, dem Grauen entgegen. Die Bewohner des Dorfes konnten wohl jede Hilfe gebrauchen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie dort auch König Elessar und sein Freunde finden würde.  
Cathea war kaum fähig das rasante Tempo ihres Pferdes zu zügeln, als sie in den Wald hineinpreschte. Zweige zerkratzten ihr Arme und Gesicht und bald schon vernahm sie laute Rufe und das Klirren von Schwertern. Angst ergriff Besitz von ihr und sie riss ihrem Pferd heftig in den Zügeln, sodass es schließlich schnaufend stehen blieb. Sie atmete fast ebenso heftig wie ihr Reittier und lauschte angespannt.  
Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, auf einen derart heftigen Kampf zu treffen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt in einen Kampf zu geraten. Von Weitem hatte das alles eher nach einem Großbrand ausgesehen. Doch nun war sie hier und sie wollte nicht feige sein. Sie war gekommen um zu helfen. Sie würde sich nicht davor drücken.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen ließ sie sich aus dem Sattel gleiten und wickelte die Zügel ihres Pferdes um einen dicken Ast. Dann zog sie ihr Schwert und folgte so leise wie möglich den Kampfgeräuschen. Einer Heldin war es doch wohl erlaubt, sich erst einmal ein Bild von der Situation zu machen, bevor sie einschritt. Heldin... sie war nun wirklich keine Heldin...  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Wie immer würde uns ein kleiner (oder auch größerer) Kommentar sehr freuen. : ) I.


	11. 11 Kapitel

A/N: Hier wiedermal ein längeres Kapitel. * g * Danke an alle, die so nett "reviewt" haben. (Es dürfen aber ruhig noch mehr werden! * dezenter Hinweis *) I.  
  


11. Kapitel

Der Kampf schien ihr endlos. Für jeden Feind, den sie tötete, kamen zwei neue. Das Schwert in der einen, den langen Dolch in der anderen Hand, schlug Ciscara zu, stach nach der anderen Seite, drehte sich, trat einem der Angreifer ins Gesicht, um dann von vorne zu beginnen. Fließend und rhythmisch führte sie einen wahren Todestanz auf, immer im Halbkreis um die kleine Gruppe, die sie geschworen hatte zu beschützen: Ihre vier jüngeren Schwestern Adjana, Aislynn, Kitiara und Melliandra, und ein paar von deren Freunden, die im Kampfgetümmel ihre Eltern verloren hatten. Die Kinder standen ängstlich zusammengedrängt an einem Felsen, was gut war. So hatte Ciscara den Kampf vor sich und mußte nicht darauf achten, daß ihr Rücken frei blieb. Wieviele würden überleben? Konnte sie alle retten? Die Angreifer waren zahlreich und Ciscaras Kräfte am Ende. Sie hatte schon oft gekämpft – Räuber waren hier keine Seltenheit – aber noch nie so lange an einem Stück. Räuber kamen, nahmen, was sie kriegen konnten und gingen wieder. Seit ihr Vater ihr beigebracht hatte, seine Pflichten zu übernehmen, war das Dorf niemals so angegriffen worden. Mit solcher...Gewalt, solcher Zerstörungswut, solcher...Blutlust.   
Menschen schrien, die Hütten brannten, alle liefen durcheinander...Die Kinder sind das Wichtigste, hatte ihr Vater immer gesagt. Die Kinder und die Familie. Beschütze die Familie, Ciscara...   
Hinter ihr schrie eines der Kinder und für einen Moment war Ciscara abgelenkt. Ihr Rhythmus war unterbrochen und der Schlag ihres Gegners traf sie an der Schulter. Erleichtert spürte sie, daß es, durch irgendeinen mehr als glücklichen Zufall, die flache Seite seines Schwertes gewesen sein mußte. Dennoch ging sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf die Knie. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Automatisch hob sie so gut es ging ihren Schwertarm, um einen Schlag von oben abwehren zu können, falls denn einer kommen sollte. – Der Schlag war so heftig, daß sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Arm würde aus dem Gelenk gerissen. Sie mußte unbedingt wieder auf die Füße kommen! Ciscara schaffte es, ein Bein aufzustellen, bevor der nächste Schlag sie traf. Ihr war klar, daß sie jetzt viel Glück brauchen würde, wenn sie überleben wollte.   
Sie blickte auf, in das Gesicht ihres Angreifers, aber außer zwei schnurgeraden Linien von scharfen Zähnen, konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Sie war so erschöpft...Sie brauchte dringend ein paar Minuten Ruhe, um sich zu erholen, neue Kraft zu schöpfen...  
Der Angreifer hob sein Schwert. Ciscara wollte dasselbe tun, aber ihr Arm war ganz taub. Die Kerle schlugen zu wie Hufschmiede auf einen Amboss.  
Der Feind schlug zu, aber seltsamerweise traf er sie nicht. Aus dem Schatten des Waldes war einer der Dorfbewohner zwischen sie gesprungen und hatte den Schlag für sie abgewehrt. Dorfbewohner? Nein. Ciscara kannte jeden in dem kleinen Dorf, aber diesen Mann hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Weder seine Art zu kämpfen, noch seine Körperhaltung, noch sonstwas kamen ihr in irgendeiner Weise bekannt vor. Wenn sie doch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte...  
Mühsam kämpfte Ciscara sich wieder auf die Füße. Sie mußte weitermachen!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Cathea hatte das Geschehen wie gelähmt von ihrem Versteck aus beobachtet. Sie wollte helfen und eingreifen, aber sie traute sich nicht. Zwar konnte sie ein bißchen kämpfen, aber dennoch war sie im Umgang mit dem Schwert noch nicht sonderlich erfahren. Auf keinen Fall genug für einen Kampf wie diesen! Sie war der kleinen Gruppe nachgeschlichen, um Abenteuer zu erleben und die restlichen Länder Mittelerdes zu sehen, aber das hier...? Darauf war sie nicht gefaßt gewesen.   
Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie aufhorchen und sie fuhr gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um den Schlag ihres Angreifers abwehren zu können. Mit einem wütenden Knurren sprang er sie an und sie kugelten mitten ins Kampfgeschehen. Cathea schlug und trat um sich, um den Feind von sich wegzustoßen. Hektisch versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, was ihr die Männer in Minas Tirith beigebracht hatten, aber der Fremde war einfach zu schwer! Sie spürte, wie sich seine Hände um ihren Hals schlossen und langsam zudrückten. Das schien ihm Spaß zu machen, denn er grinste. Cathea wand sich unter ihm und versuchte seine Hände wegzuziehen. Langsam ging ihr die Luft aus. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen...  
Plötzlich war der Druck weg und Cathea konnte wieder atmen. Hustend und keuchend rang sie nach Luft, während das Geschöpf mit einem Blick, den Cathea als Überraschung deutete, zur Seite fiel. Ein Pfeil ragte aus seinem Rücken. Sie richtete sich halb auf und sah Legolas, der sich in Bewegung setzte und auf sie zu kam. 

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sanft.

Cathea konnte nur nicken. 

"Dann komm!" sagte er. "Der Kampf wird bald vorbei sein."

Er half ihr auf die Füße. Zitternd griff Cathea nach ihrem verrosteten Schwert. Nein, so hatte sie sich das ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn sah sich um. Seine Freunde standen in der Nähe, genau so wachsam wie er selbst, aber er sah keinen mehr kämpfen. Für diesmal schien es vorbei zu sein. Sie hatten die M'aru zurückgeschlagen – für den Moment. Er wandte sich Ciscara zu, die sich schützend vor die Kinder stellte und ihre Waffe hob. Aragorn sah sie irritiert an.

"Ich bin kein Feind," sagte er. "Wir haben euch geholfen."

Ciscara atmete noch immer schwer von der Anstrengung des Kampfes, wandte aber keine Sekunde den Blick von seinen blauen Augen.

"Und dafür danke ich euch, Fremder," erwiderte sie; und dankbar war sie wirklich. "Aber ich kenne euch nicht. Und für mich ist der Feind meines Feindes nicht automatisch mein Freund."

Sie schwankte leicht, konnte sich aber gerade noch auf den Beinen halten.

"Du kennst ihn nicht?" fragte Boromir ungläubig. "Das ist Elessar, König von Gondor!"

Er griff nach Aragorns Hand und hielt Ciscara den Ring vor die Nase; den Ring von Barahir, den Elrond selbst Aragorn vor langer Zeit überreicht hatte.  
Ciscara kannte ihren König nicht.  
Und auch nicht den Ring. Sie hatte beide nie gesehen.  
Und es hatte sie auch nie sonderlich interessiert. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun, ihre Schwestern und sich selbst zu versorgen. Natürlich wußte sie, daß es einen König gab und daß er in Minas Tirith lebte, aber darüber hinaus wußte sie nichts über ihn. Er sollte gütig und edel sein, mutig und weise, ein geschickter und tapferer Kämpfer...Möglich, daß es diesen Mann gab und möglich, daß es stimmte, was die Leute über ihn erzählten, aber...Wenn es ihn gab, warum sollte er dann ausgerechnet hier auftauchen? Jetzt? Und mit ihnen kämpfen? Ein König gehörte in sein Schloß. Davon mal abgesehen sah dieser Mann nicht sonderlich königlich aus und der Ring konnte gestohlen sein. Was bewies das schon? Diese Leute konnten geschickte Räuber und Lügner sein. Blieb die Frage: Wozu das alles?  
Ciscara war müde. Nicht nur müde, sie war erschöpft. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen, würde es aber tun, wenn es nötig war. Die Familie war das Wichtigste...  
Sie sah auf in die tiefgrünen Augen des blonden Kriegers und dann in die des angeblichen Königs, und sie wollte ihnen glauben! Sie wollte glauben, daß dieser große, gutaussehende Mann vor ihr König Elessar war, daß der Kampf zu Ende und sie in Sicherheit war. Sie und ihre Geschwister.  
Sie atmete ein und wieder aus.

"Ich...Ich werde das vielleicht noch bereuen," sagte sie mühsam. 

Sie war plötzlich wieder so müde.

"Aber ich glaube euch."

Schwert und Dolch glitten ihr aus der Hand und sie hörte noch den erschrockenen Aufschrei ihrer Schwester Kitiara, bevor Dunkelheit sie umhüllte.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Als Ciscara wieder zu sich kam, stöhnte sie leise. Jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper schien zu schmerzen, aber das zeigte ihr, daß sie noch lebte. Fragte sich, ob das gut oder schlecht war. 

"Sie ist wach," flüsterte jemand.

"Holt den König!" war die Erwiderung.

Ihr Bett ruckelte so komisch.

"Wo bin ich?"

"Im Wagen von Thaddeus," antwortete eine fröhliche Stimme.

Kitiara.

"Mann, wir sind so froh, daß du noch lebst! Wir dachten nämlich, du wärst tot. Der König persönlich hat dich aufgefangen und getragen. Hast du ihn mal richtig angesehen? Oh, er ist so toll!" 

Hätte Ciscara die Augen schon geöffnet gehabt, sie hätte sie jetzt wieder geschlossen. Kitiara war ein liebes Mädchen, aber sie war viel zu...enthusiastisch. Vierzehn war ein furchtbares Alter. Kitty hatte schon versucht, sie mit praktisch jedem ledigen Mann im Dorf zu verkuppeln, aber Ciscara fand, daß man beim König von Gondor einen Schlußstrich ziehen sollte. 

"...und außerdem sowas von nett! Er war dir gar nicht böse, daß du ihn angreifen wolltest, ehrlich."

"Kit?"

"Ja?"

"Halt' die Klappe! Bitte. Mir brummt der Kopf auch so schon genug. Außerdem wissen wir ja gar nicht mit Sicherheit, daß er wirklich der König von Gondor ist."

"Doch, wissen wir!" entgegnete Kitiara gutgelaunt. "Thaddeus hat ihn erkannt. Er war damals ja bei der Krönung in Minas Tirith. Und als er König Elessar gesehen hat, ist er vor lauter Ehrfurcht beinahe umgekippt." 

Kitiara kicherte. 

"Thad sagt, König Elessar hat sich so gut wie gar nicht verändert, ist nur ein klein Wenig grauer an den Schläfen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, daß er schon damals so toll ausgesehen hat? Ich meine..."

"Kitiara!" stöhnte Ciscara genervt. 

"Ich wollte dich nur auf den neuesten Stand bringen, große Schwester. Achtung! Da kommt er."

Aragorn kletterte auf den fahrenden Wagen und Kitiara kicherte verlegen. Der König lächelte freundlich, als Ciscara die Augen aufschlug. 

"Würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen?" fragte er, halb zu Cathea gewandt, die ihn geholt und hergebracht hatte. 

Die Angesprochene nickte. 

"Komm mit, Kitty! Deine Schwester ist schon fast wieder gesund."

Sie schickten sich an, vom Wagen zu steigen.

"Kit!" rief Ciscara.

"Ja?"

"Wieviele?"

Kitiara wurde blaß.

"Ich...weiß nicht, was du..."

Ciscara richtete ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen fest auf ihre jüngeren Schwester. 

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Wie – viele?"

"Drei," antwortete Kitiara leise und senkte den Blick.

Ciscara hatte das Gefühl, als läge ein großer, schwerer Eisblock auf ihrer Brust und sie rang nach Atem. 

"Wer?" fragte sie rauh.

"Tom, Alina und Geran."

Ciscara schloß einen Moment die Augen. Daran würde sie sich nie gewöhnen. Nie.   
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, waren Kitiara und Cathea bereits verschwunden. Aragorn sah sie an.

"Es tut mir unendlich leid," sagte er sanft. "Bitte, glaubt mir. Ich wünschte, wir wären eher gekommen."

"Wir hatten Glück, daß ihr überhaupt gekommen seid," erwiderte sie und als ihr nachträglich einfiel, was Kitiara gerade erzählt hatte, fügte sie etwas verspätet hinzu: "Majestät."

"Bitte nennt mich einfach Aragorn."

"Natürlich. Wenn ihr das wünscht."

Er war der König, so wie es aussah. Ihr Vater hatte nie viel von Königen gehalten, hatte aber immer gesagt, daß sie ihn mit dem gebührenden Respekt behandeln sollte, sollte sie jemals einem begegnen. Ciscara setzte sich ein bißchen auf, bevor Aragorn sie zurückhalten konnte. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

"Autsch," murmelte sie.

Es tat weh, aber sie hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt.

"Ihr braucht Ruhe," sagte Aragorn.

"Ich muß mich um meine Geschwister kümmern," sagte Ciscara.

"Sie sind in den besten Händen," versicherte Aragorn. "Bitte. Wir müssen reden."

Sie blinzelte erstaunt.

"Worüber?"

"Eines der Kinder, Melliandra, glaube ich, sagte, Ihr wärt mit ihnen im Wald über die Fremden gestolpert. Dann hätten sie angegriffen. Stimmt das?"

"Ja, das stimmt."

"Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, warum sie Euch angriffen?"

"Ich...war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, Herr...Ich meine, Aragorn. Sie...Die Fremden hatten einen Elben in ihrer Gewalt und ich bin zufällig dazugekommen. Wir wollten Pilze sammeln, die Kinder und ich."

"Einen Elben?"

"Ja."

"Wir haben im Dorf keine Elbenleichen gefunden."

"Als ich ihn sah, lebte er ja auch noch. Und es war etwas außerhalb des Dorfes. Als uns die Fremden entdeckten, rannten wir zurück."  
Ciscara schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.  
"Ein dummer Fehler. Ich habe sie direkt zu den anderen geführt."

"Was hättet Ihr sonst tun sollen?" fragte Aragorn ruhig. "Die Kinder alleine vor den Fremden beschützen? Sie hätten Euch getötet und die Kinder dazu, und das wißt Ihr auch. Eure Entscheidung war richtig, Ciscara."

"Vielleicht," sagte sie leise.

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

"Herr...Ich meine...Aragorn, warum haben die Elben das getan?"

"Was getan, Ciscara?"

"Den Fremden...etwas gestohlen."

Aragorn horchte auf.

"Etwas? Was denn?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Als ich dazu kam, wollten die Fremden wissen, wo dieses...Ding ist. Darum ging es wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Ich hatte etwas Mühe, sie zu verstehen. Sie sprechen mit einem seltsamen Akzent. Und dann hat Nate geniest und sie haben uns entdeckt. Ich...Ich dachte, Ihr wüßtet mehr darüber, wo Ihr doch einen Elben zu Euren Begleitern zählt."

"Nein...," sagte Aragorn nachdenklich, nur um kurz darauf zu rufen: "Legolas!"

Der Elb erschien am hinteren Teil des Wagens.

"Haben die Elben, die Mittelerde verlassen wollten, etwas von den Fremden mitgenommen, als sie flohen?"

"Nein. Wieso hätten sie das tun sollen?"

Aragorn sah wieder zu der jungen Frau.

"Cara, das ist Legolas. Legolas, Ciscara. Bitte sag' ihm, was du gehört und gesehen hast."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Ciscara wie geblendet von dem Anblick des Elben, ähnlich wie Cathea einige Tage zuvor. Sie wandte den Blick ab. Die Elben waren wirklich ein schönes Volk.   
Sie räusperte sich leise und erzählte Legolas dann genau das, was sie auch Aragorn erzählt hatte. 

"Davon weiß ich nichts," sagte der Elb, als sie geendet hatte. "Ehrlich. Bist du ganz sicher?"

Seine wachsamen, blauen Augen sahen sie durchdringend an.  
Ciscara blickte fest zurück, als sie antwortete: "Ja, Herr. Das bin ich."

Aragorn und Legolas wechselten einen kurzen Blick und dachten dasselbe. 

"Cara," begann Aragorn. "Wir hatten eigentlich vor, dich und deine Geschwister mit den anderen Überlebenden in ein kleines Dorf, ein paar Kilometer westlich von hier, zu schicken, aber...Würdest du uns vielleicht nach Düsterwald begleiten? Die Elben sollten davon erfahren."

Ciscara blinzelte. Sie sollte sie begleiten? Zu den Elben?

"Verzeiht bitte, aber was könnte ich ihnen erzählen, was Ihr nicht schon wüßtet? Ich habe Euch alles gesagt, was ich weiß."

Aragorn lächelte leicht. 

"Einige Elbenfürsten haben die...Gabe, mehr zu sehen und zu hören als die Menschen. Ich könnte natürlich wiedergeben, was du gesagt hast, aber ich habe weder gesehen noch empfunden, was du gesehen und empfunden hast. Das könnte wichtig sein. Es wäre mir lieber, du würdest es ihnen persönlich erzählen."

Ciscara hatte nichts dagegen, daß er sie mit "du" ansprach. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, daß er ihren Namen mit "Cara" abkürzte, das taten die meisten, aber...

"Was wird aus meinen Geschwistern?"

"Kennst du niemanden aus deinem Dorf, dem du sie für diese Zeit anvertrauen könntest?"

Ciscara überlegte kurz. Sie sollte mit zu den Elben und so wie sich das anhörte, würde es eine längere Reise werden. In Mittelerde liefen anscheinend Horden von diesen Kreaturen herum, die ihr Dorf angegriffen hatten, wegen einer Kette, die die Elben mit – oder auch nicht mitgenommen hatten. Überall konnte es zu Kämpfen wie diesem letzten kommen und keine ihrer Schwestern war mit dem Schwert oder Bogen auch nur annähernd gut genug, um sich gegen solche Feinde lange genug zur Wehr setzen zu können. Das war ihr Fehler gewesen. Sie hatte sie nie wirklich trainiert. Sie hatte einfach angenommen, sie würde genügen, um sie zu beschützen. Vor dem Tod ihres Vaters war es auch nur er allein gewesen, der die Familie gegen alle Gefahren verteidigt hatte. Er hatte erst damit angefangen, sie den Schwertkampf zu lehren, als ihre Mutter gestorben war und er wohl spürte, daß auch seine Zeit langsam ablief. 

"Cara?" hakte Aragorn sanft nach.

Sie blinzelte. Thaddeus. Wenn, dann Thaddeus. Er war der beste Freund ihres Vaters gewesen und würde auf die Mädchen achten als wären es seine eigenen.

"Doch," sagte sie. "Natürlich."

"Gut," meinte Aragorn. "Dann komm' mit uns. Du kannst natürlich sofort zu ihnen zurückkehren, sobald alles erledigt ist."

Ciscara nickte zögernd.

"Einverstanden."

Aragorn und Legolas wechselten einen Blick und der Elb verschwand wieder. 

"Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Aragorn sanft.

"Gut," antwortete sie. 

Ihr tat zwar noch einiges ganz schön weh, aber sie wollte nicht noch länger liegenbleiben. Sie kam sich dann immer so nutzlos vor.

"Du hast ein paar schlimme Prellungen und Schürfwunden," fuhr Aragorn fort. "Nichts Lebensgefährliches, aber es wird noch eine Weile weh tun."

"Woher wißt Ihr, was ich habe?"

"Ich bin Heiler. Ich habe dich behandelt."

Ciscara spürte unter der warmen Decke deutlich, daß sie vollkommen nackt war. 

"A...Aha...," brachte sie schließlich hervor. "Nun...vielen Dank."

"Wenn ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht habe, tut es mir leid," sagte Aragorn entschuldigend. "Aber es ist schwierig, Arme und Schultern nach Brüchen abzutasten, wenn der Körper in mehreren Schichten Kleidung steckt."

"A...Abzutasten?"

Ciscara wurde erst blaß, dann rot, aber schließlich fing sie sich wieder. Das war ja albern! 

"Nun, macht Euch keine Gedanken, Majestät. Ich bin eine ganz normale Frau und es gibt wohl nichts an mir, das Ihr nicht schonmal gesehen hättet."

Nur hübscher und gepflegter nehme ich an, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
"Darf ich aufstehen?"

"Es wäre besser, du würdest dir noch etwas Ruhe gönnen. Und, bitte, nenn' mich einfach Aragorn. Majestät klingt so...so majestätisch."

Ciscara mußte einfach lachen. Einen König hatte sie sich immer völlig anders vorgestellt. Nicht so...normal. Aragorn lächelte, aber Ciscara wurde wieder ernst. 

"Bitte, ich möchte aufstehen. Wenn ich liegenbleibe,...Ich komme mir dann immer so überflüssig vor, versteht Ihr?"

Aragorn seufzte lautlos. Oh, ja! Wie es war, wenn man sich nutzlos fühlte, das wußte er. Dennoch...

"Du hast kein Pferd."

"Dann werde ich laufen."

"Auf keinen Fall!"

"Was...Was tun denn meine Schwestern?"

"Sie fahren oder reiten mit Leuten aus eurem Dorf. Oder sie laufen eine Zeit lang. Aber deine Schwestern sind auch nicht verletzt."  
Aragorn lächelte leicht.  
"Melliandra, zum Beispiel, läuft gar nicht. Sie reitet mit Boromir. Ich fürchte, sie hat sich verliebt."

"Melly ist doch erst sechs! Und wer ist Boromir?"

"Der junge Mann, der dir meinen Ring gezeigt hat."

"So jung ist der nicht mehr. Oh, Verzeihung!"

Sie schlug erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Schon gut," sagte Aragorn mit einem leisen Lachen. "Und verliebt war sowieso das falsche Wort. Sie mag ihn einfach sehr gern, wie einen...," irgendwas in ihm sträubte sich, das Wort für Boromir zu verwenden, aber er sagte es trotzdem, "...Vater. Und ich glaube, Melliandra erinnert ihn ein bißchen an seine eigene Tochter. Alyssa ist vier."

"Oh, er hat eine Tochter?"

"Ja, das wundert uns alle, aber ihn selbst, glaube ich, am meisten."

"Gut abgelenkt, Aragorn, aber ich möchte trotzdem aufstehen."

Er lachte leise.

"In Ordnung. Unter einer Bedingung."

"Ja?"

"Du reitest mit mir."

"Einverstanden."

Stille.  
Sie sahen sich an, bis Ciscara zögernd fragte: "Ähm...Könntet Ihr wohl bitte rausgehen? Ich möchte mich anziehen."

"Oh!"  
Aragorn ohrfeigte sich gedanklich. Er war doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff.  
"Natürlich. Verzeih' bitte!"

Er sprang mit einer fließenden Bewegung vom Wagen.   
Ciscara versuchte, ihr Hezklopfen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Seine blaugrauen Augen schienen bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken zu können, und das war furchtbar und wundervoll zugleich. Das war der König, um Himmelswillen! Und im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, lebte sie, Ciscara, in der Realität. Könige ließen sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Frauen ein, die sie im Wald fanden. Und überhaupt wollte sie ja auch gar nicht, daß sich irgendwer mit ihr "einließ"! Sie hatte nun wirklich genug andere Probleme! Wenn sie nicht sofort lernte, mit diesem erschreckenden Gefühl umzugehen, dann konnte das noch sehr peinlich werden.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Also? Wie sieht's aus? Na, wenn das nicht "review-würdig" war, dann weiß ich auch nicht... I.


	12. 12 Kapitel

A/N: * strahl * Dankedankedankedanke für die lieben Reviews! Es baut **so** auf!! Dafür kriegt ihr jetzt auch sofort das nächste Kapitel. I.

12. Kapitel

"Wie fühlt sie sich?" fragte Frodo.

"Gut genug, um aufstehen zu wollen," antwortete Aragorn. "Sie kommt sicher gleich raus."

"Raus? Wozu?"

"Nun, die Lady hat keine Lust, die Reise in einem dunklen, stickigen Wagen zu verbringen, also reitet sie." 

"Das dürfte schwierig werden, so ganz ohne Pferd," meinte Pippin. 

Aragorn lächelte.

"Genau. Deshalb wird sie auch mit mir reiten."

"Mit dir? Wieso gerade mit dir?"

"Weil dein blödes Pony unter der Last zusammenbrechen würde," sagte Merry genervt.

"Mein Pony ist nicht blöd!" gab Pippin zurück. "Zumindest nicht blöder als deins!" 

Bevor das Streitgespräch in einen handfesten Streit ausarten konnte, sagte Aragorn: "Dadurch kann ich sie besser im Auge behalten. Sie ist noch nicht wieder so gesund wie sie gerne wäre, Pippin."

"Ach so!"  
Pippin nickte zufrieden.  
"Mit meinem Pony hat das nämlich nicht das Geringste zu tun. Es ist genau so stark wie ich – für Ponyverhältnisse, natürlich."

Er sah Merry hoheitsvoll von der Seite an, dessen scharfe Erwiderung dadurch unterbrochen wurde, daß Ciscara den Kopf aus dem Wagen streckte und Melliandra erfreut: "Cara!" quietschte.  
Ciscara lächelte.

"Hey, Melly."

Boromir mußte näher an den Wagen reiten, sonst wäre Melliandra ihm vom Pferd gehüpft.

"Hallo, Engel." Ciscara küßte ihre jüngste Schwester kurz. "Wie geht es dir, hm?"

"Gut. Sie haben gesagt, du schläfst."

Ciscara blickte kurz auf zu Boromir, der leicht nickte. Sie lächelte dankbar. 

"Ja. Ich war sehr müde." 

Aragorn gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Bereit?" fragte er Ciscara.

"Hm, ja," antwortete sie.

"Na dann komm!"

Aragorn zog sie vor sich auf sein Pferd. Ciscara biß die Zähne zusammen. Es tat weh. Aber sie wollte nicht zurück in den Wagen, also tat sie alles, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

"Geht's?" fragte Aragorn leise und sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr.

Ciscara erschauerte sanft und nickte, als sie sich, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen, mit dem Rücken an ihn lehnte. Aragorn legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille und hielt sie fest, während er mit der anderen Hand die Zügel hielt.

"Sobald du müde wirst, sagst du mir bescheid, verstanden?" befahl er so streng wie möglich.

Ciscara nickte erneut und sie ritten weiter.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Als es dunkel wurde, suchten sie sich einen guten Platz zum Lagern, stellten Wachen auf und zündeten ein paar Feuer an. Schon bald erfüllte der verlockende Duft von gebratenen Würstchen, Pilzen, Tomaten und allerlei anderem die Luft.   
Ciscara wurde von ihren Schwestern umringt, als sie an eines der Feuer trat, um Essen zu holen. Sie hatten das Essen ein bißchen rationieren müssen, damit es für alle reichte und Aragorn fiel auf, daß Ciscara das meiste an ihre Geschwister verteilte. Erst als sie sichergestellt hatte, daß ihre Schwestern ausreichend versorgt waren, suchte sie sich einen Platz etwas abseits vom Feuer und begann zu essen. 

"Boromir?"

"Ja?"

"Haben Merry und Pippin heute schon viele Äpfel gegessen?" 

"Es sind noch genug da," sagte Boromir, der die Vorliebe der zwei Hobbits für Äpfel kannte und seine kleinen Freunde nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte.

Aragorn lächelte.

"Lieb von dir, sie zu beschützen, aber ich wollte sie nicht bestrafen. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du sie, beim nächsten Apfel, nach dem sie greifen, dazu überreden könntest, ihn Cara zu geben."

Boromir begriff.

"Aber natürlich. Ich werde daran denken."

"Danke."

Aragorn saß noch etwas weiter weg vom Feuer als Ciscara und hatte die junge Frau dadurch gut im Blick.  
  
"Du kämpfst sehr gut."

Ciscara sah auf und erkannte Cathea. 

"Das habe ich von meinem Vater gelernt," erwiderte Ciscara und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Boden, was bedeutete, Cathea solle sich ruhig zu ihr setzen. 

Diese nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Ciscara war so ziemlich das einzige weibliche Wesen in annähernd ihrem Alter. 

"Dein Vater hat dir beigebracht wie man kämpft?" 

"Ja."

"Meiner hat immer nur versucht, mich davon abzuhalten."

Ciscara lächelte, und in der Dunkelheit lächelte auch Aragorn. Das, was Cathea da sagte, war ihm nicht unbekannt. 

"Es war notwendig," sagte Ciscara. "Als Melly geboren wurde, erkannte mein Vater, daß er wohl keinen Sohn mehr bekommen würde, dem er rechtzeitig beibringen konnte, die Familie zu beschützen. Ich war die Älteste, fünfzehn damals, also wählte er mich aus. Er brachte mir Kämpfen bei, Bogenschießen, Jagen, Angeln..."  
Sie lachte leise.  
"Nur richtig kochen kann ich bis heute nicht. Aber darin ist Adjana nahezu unschlagbar. Solange wir zusammen bleiben, sind wir ein perfektes Team."

Cathea sah die junge Frau einen Moment an. Sie hatte lange, glänzende Haare, hohe Wangenknochen, wachsame Augen...

"Cara?"

"Ja?"

"Sei mir nicht böse, aber...du wirkst nicht wie eine einfache Dorfbewohnerin."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Naja, du redest nicht wie all' die anderen von euch. Du drückst dich besser aus, gewählter, dein Benehmen ist tadellos, auch König Elessar gegenüber."

"Das sieht er sicher anders," murmelte Ciscara, aber Cathea fuhr fort: "Es ist fast so, als wüßtest du von der höfischen Etikette."

Ciscara seufzte leise.

"Ertappt! Mein Vater war nicht sein Leben lang in Kerry. Er kam ursprünglich aus Minas Tirith."

Aragorn horchte auf und auch Merry und Pippin, die in Hörweite saßen, hoben leicht den Kopf.

"Als junger Mann packte ihn wohl mal das Reisefieber und er verließ die Stadt. Nachdem er ein bißchen auf's Geratewohl herumgezogen war, traf er auf meine Mutter."  
Ciscara seufzte leise.  
"Leider war sie verheiratete, aber das war beiden egal. Wie dem auch sei, hier bin ich. Aber da meine Mutter verheiratet war und sich nicht von ihrem Mann trennen konnte oder wollte, schickte sie meinen Vater und mich weg."

"Wie traurig!" entfuhr es Cathea. "Sie hat wirklich ihr Kind weggegeben?"

Ciscara zuckte die Schultern.

"Sie wußte ja, daß ich in guten Händen war. Und so, wie mein Vater es erzählt hat, hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Mein Vater fand dann Kerry und lernte Saira kennen, meine zweite Mutter. Ihr machte es nichts aus, daß er bereits eine Tochter hatte, und sie konnte auch darüber hinwegsehen, daß er eigentlich eine ganz andere Frau liebte, also blieb er bei ihr und nach und nach kamen meine Geschwister zur Welt. Kitiara, Adjana, Aislynn und Melliandra." 

Es krachte leise als Merry und Pippin rückwärts umfielen, weil sie sich beim Lauschen zu weit zurückgelehnt hatten, und Cathea und Ciscara zuckten zusammen.

"Ähm...Wir...Wir sind eingeschlafen," erklärte Pippin, sprang rasch auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. 

"Ehrlich! Tut uns leid," sagte nun auch Merry.

Ciscara lachte.

"Es ist kein Geheimnis. Ich wußte nur nicht, daß meine Familiengeschichte so interessant ist. Ihr könnt ruhig herkommen, wenn ihr möchtet."

"Ehrlich? Du hast nichts dagegen?" fragte Pippin verblüfft.

Sie waren es inzwischen so gewohnt, daß sie nach absolut jedem Gespräch zu absolutem Stillschweigen verdonnert wurden, daß sie sich schon gar nicht mehr merken konnten, was sie sagen durften und was nicht, und da kam diese Frau und bot ihnen sowas! Neugierig traten Merry und Pippin näher.

"Das sind Hobbits aus dem Auenland," erklärte Cathea. "Nicht so groß wie wir, aber sehr mutig und sehr stark." 

Pippin wuchs bei ihren Worten um mindestens zwei Zentimeter und auch Merry fühlte sich überaus geschmeichelt. 

"Ja, das habe ich schon bemerkt," sagte Ciscara lächelnd. "Und mit ihren Ponies kommen sie auch glänzend zurecht." 

"Hast du deine leibliche Mutter je kennengelernt?" kehrte Cathea wieder zum Thema zurück.

"Nein, nie," antwortete Ciscara. "Aber ich weiß, daß sie Ylara hieß. Mein Vater hat mir auch erzählt, daß sie mich anfangs Ylinestra nannten, aber das erschien ihm später doch zu extravagant für ein Nest wie Kerry und er nannte mich lieber Ciscara. Und das bin ich bis heute geblieben."

Cathea nickte leicht. 

"Die Namen klingen irgendwie so gar nicht nach Gondor...Hat dir dein Vater dir erzählt, wo er deine Mutter kennengelernt hat? Ich meine, woher sie stammte?"

Ciscara zuckte die Schultern. 

"Nein, wozu? Ich nehme an, er hat sie auf seinen Streifzügen kennengelernt. Er war ja nicht die ganze Zeit in Gondor unterwegs. Aber es war auch nicht wichtig. Abstammung spielt in Kerry weniger als keine Rolle und... Naja, sie hat mich weggegeben, oder? Wieso sollte mich meine Mutter kümmern? Saira war meine Mutter, nicht irgendjemand, der mich verlassen hat, als ich ein Baby war."

"Warst du denn nicht neugierig?" fragte Merry.

Ciscara lächelte.

"Ich habe viele Eigenschaften, aber Neugier gehört nicht dazu."

"Warum hat er dich nicht einfach verheiratet, anstatt dich kämpfen zu lehren?" wollte Pippin wissen. "Ich meine, du warst doch alt genug."

Ciscara lächelte.

"Mein Vater war zwar ein Mann – und ein praktisch denkender noch dazu – aber er glaubte an die Liebe. Es gab keinen Jungen im Dorf, der mich auch nur einen Wimpernschlag lang interessiert hätte, und so entschied er sich dagegen mich zu verheiraten. Als er gestorben war, habe ich lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich es nicht doch tun sollte..."

Ciscara hielt einen Moment gedankenversunken inne. Sie hatte sich die Entscheidung damals nicht leicht gemacht. Das Leben in Kerry war nicht gerade ungefährlich und sie hatte noch vier jüngere Schwestern, die jemand versorgen mußte, und...  
Als ihr Vater starb, waren sie alle noch jünger gewesen. Heute war das alles nicht mehr ganz so dramatisch. Sie und ihre Schwestern hatten einiges dazugelernt...Mit ein Grund, daß sie so schnell zugestimmt hatte, den König und die anderen zu begleiten.

"...aber ich kam inzwischen mit dem Jagen und Kämpfen gut genug zurecht, um es alleine zu schaffen," beendete sie schließlich den begonnenen Satz. "Es war nicht zwingend notwendig zu heiraten, also entschied auch ich mich dagegen."

"Aber bist du nicht sehr alleine?"

"Ich habe meine Schwestern."

"Nein, ich meine...Fehlt dir nicht irgendwie was zum...Ankuscheln?"

Ciscara fragte sich, wieso sie ausgerechnet jetzt an Aragorn denken mußte.

"So ein bißchen Nähe und Wärme?" fragte nun auch Merry.

Ciscara zwang sich zu einem Lachen.

"Für sowas habe ich gar keine Zeit."

Cathea beschloß, daß es wieder an der Zeit war, das Thema zu wechseln. Die zwei Hobbits waren wirklich lieb, aber sie hatten einfach kein Gefühl dafür, wann sie zu weit gingen. 

"Ich habe sie ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt," sagte sie deshalb. "Es sind zwar Hobbits, aber sie heißen nicht so. Das sind Merry und Pippin."

Sie wies auf den jeweils Genannten.

"Eigentlich Meriadoc," sagte Merry. "Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk."

"Meriadoc und Peregrin," wiederholte Ciscara lächelnd. "Was für wunderschöne Namen."

Fast wären die beiden Hobbits errötet. Ciscara lachte und zerwuschelte ihnen liebevoll die Haare. Man mußte dieses Volk einfach lieben!  
Aragorn stand auf und lief zu ihnen.

"Ihr legt euch besser langsam hin. Wir wollen morgen früh aufbrechen. Die Dorfbewohner reiten dann nach Achet weiter, wir nach Düsterwald. Cara, wenn du deinen Schwestern noch etwas sagen willst, wäre jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit."

Sie erhob sich.

"Ja, das werde ich tun. Gute Nacht."

"Gute Nacht," erwiederten alle.

Ciscara wandte sich um und stolperte über den Blick von Legolas, der sie so ansah als würden sie beide ein Geheimnis teilen. Wenn dem so war, dann wußte sie allerdings nichts davon. Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der Elb lächelte nur und wandte sich ab. Ciscara zuckte gedanklich die Schultern und lief weiter. Sie mußte wirklich mit ihren Schwestern reden. 

Boromir saß am Feuer und blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Das Kind in seinen Armen fühlte sich warm und zerbrechlich an. Er lächelte, als er Melliandra's Stimme lauschte, die vergnügt vor sich hin plapperte. Ihre kleine Hand lag in seiner und verschwand fast darin. Genau so wie die von Alyssa, aber Alyssa war ruhiger. Sie redete nicht so viel. Noch nicht. Boromir seufzte lautlos. Er vermißte sie. Sie und Yannateh. Was sie wohl gerade taten?

"Verzeiht bitte,...Boromir, nicht wahr?"

Er sah auf.

"Wie? Oh. Ja. Was ist los?"

Ciscara lächelte.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muß Euch jetzt meine kleine Schwester entführen. Zeit für's Bett, Melly."

"Och bütte, Cara! Nur noch ein bißchen! Bütte!"

"Nein, Engel. Tut mir leid, wirklich, aber ihr reitet morgen mit Thaddeus nach Achet und da mußt du wach und ausgeruht sein. Ich werde euch nicht begleiten."

"Du willst weg?"

"Nicht für lange," sagte Ciscara beruhigend und hoffte, daß es stimmte. "Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Ich muß nur kurz mit diesen Leuten hier nach Düsterwald und dann komme ich zu euch zurück."

"Aber...Aber wer sorgt dann für uns?"

Ciscara lachte weich.

"Ihr sorgt schon lange für euch selber. Ich jage nur und das wird für diese Zeit Thaddeus übernehmen."

Sie hob Melly von Boromir's Schoß.

"So, und jetzt komm! Wir müssen es noch den anderen erzählen. Sag' gute Nacht!"

"Gute Nacht, Boromir."

Der Krieger lächelte.

"Gute Nacht, Melly. Träum' schön!"

Ciscara lief mit Melly davon.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf. Der Abschied zwischen Ciscara und ihren Geschwistern war kurz aber tränenreich, obwohl sie das meiste schon am Abend zuvor hinter sich gebracht hatten. Und eines ihrer wichtigsten Probleme war gelöst: Ciscara hatte ein Pferd. Falls sie mal fliehen mußten – was durchaus passieren konnte – war es zu zweit auf einem Pferd nur sehr schwer zu bewerkstelligen. Also hatte sich Ciscara von einem der Dorfbewohner ein Pferd "geliehen" mit dem Versprechen, es heil und gesund wieder mitzubringen. So ritten sie los.

Ciscara gesellte sich zu Boromir. 

"Heermeister?"

"Boromir reicht, Cara. So wie es aussieht sind wir jetzt Weggefährten."

Ciscara lächelte leicht.

"Ja. Nun...jedenfalls..."

Sie reichte ihm eine Stoffpuppe, die entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hasen aufwies.

"Melly möchte Euch das schenken. Für Eure Tochter Alyssa."

Das war sowas von gelogen! Sie hatte Melly einfach gefragt, ob sie Boromir eines ihrer Kuscheltiere geben würde, und sie hatte ja gesagt.  
Am vorigen Abend hatte Ciscara den Eindruck gewonnen, der Heermeister könnte ein bißchen Trost gebrauchen. Irgendein Stück Zuhause, das man mit sich herumtragen konnte. Vermutlich hätte er das niemals zugegeben, aber dennoch...  
Jedenfalls kam Melly's Kuscheltier dem am nächsten.

Boromir war einen Moment sprachlos, dann sagte er: "Dann...danke ihr bitte sehr herzlich von mir, wenn du sie wiedersiehst."

"Gern."

Ciscara ließ sich zurückfallen, während Boromir das Tier unter seine Weste schob. Da war es am besten aufgehoben.  
Ciscara fühlte sich beobachtet und fing ein wissendes Lächeln von Aragorn und Legolas auf. Aragorn nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er an ihr vorbei an die Spitze ritt. Legolas blieb am Ende des Zuges, damit niemand versehentlich verloren ging.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Besteht die Chance, daß wir nochmal so viele schöne Reviews kriegen??? * ganz lieb guck * I.


	13. 13 Kapitel

A/N: So! Und weil's so schön war, gleich nochmal! * g * Kapitel...12 ½, weil 13 bringt ja Unglück, gell? Quatsch, wir sind ja nicht abergläubisch! Außerdem war schon Kapitel 12 mein persönliches Waterloo, denn irgendwas hat da formatmäßig echt nicht hingehauen. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob das an ff. net lag oder an meinem Computer. Ist ja auch egal, hauptsache man kann's lesen. I.

13. Kapitel

Der Abend brach gerade an, als die neun Reisenden am Ufer des Anduin eine kleine Rast einlegten. Es war angenehm warm geworden und die Luft war klar und brachte einen Duft von Frühling mit sich.  
Aragorn gab dem kleinen Feuer, das er entfacht hatte, noch ein paar dürre Zweige zum Verzehr und sah abwesend den Rauchwolken nach, die langsam in den klaren Himmel stiegen. Die ersten Sterne leuchteten schon am Himmelszelt und von irgendwoher ertönte der dumpfe Ruf eines Waldkauzes. Aragorn seufzte leise. Wie hatte er das vermisst, diese lauen Nächte inmitten der Natur, diese wohltuende Ruhe und die Gewissheit, dass das Leben weiterging, ganz gleich was passierte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf eine große, schlanke Gestalt, die nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am Ufer des Flusses stand und gedankenverloren zur anderen Seite des Flusses sah. Legolas. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als würde der Elb alles, was ihn umgab, jede einzelne Regung der Natur, in sich aufnehmen und daraus neue Kraft schöpfen. Und so ähnlich war es ja auch. Manchmal beneidete Aragorn die Elben um ihre Fähigkeit eins mit der Natur zu werden, um ihre außergewöhnliche Wahrnehmung und ihr Feinempfinden. Auch in seinen Adern floss elbisches Blut, so dass auch er ähnliche Empfindungen und eine bessere Wahrnehmung als die meisten Menschen besaß, aber es reichte nicht aus, um das zu fühlen, was ein Elb zu fühlen vermochte. Und gerade ihn, der bei den Elben aufgewachsen war, hatte es immer ein wenig melancholisch gestimmt, dass er ihnen nie so nahe sein konnte, wie er es wollte.  
Legolas hatte wohl bemerkt, dass er ihn ansah, denn er wandte sich um und kam mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihm hinüber.

"Der Frühling kommt dieses Jahr früher als ich es erwartet hatte", sagte er und ließ sich neben Aragorn nieder.

"Du meinst, es wird nicht noch einmal kälter werden?" hakte Aragorn nach.

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Es ist gut so. Plötzliche Schneestürme können wir momentan nicht gebrauchen."

Nun war es an Aragorn zu lächeln. 

"Ja, das denke ich auch. Wir sind mit Belastungen ausreichend versorgt."

Legolas nickte. 

" Aber ich bin optimistisch. Irgendwie werden wir sie schon in den Griff bekommen."

Aus Aragorns Lächeln wurde ein Grinsen. Die beiden Belastungen, von denen die Rede war, waren in den Wald gegangen, um Pilze für eine Suppe zu suchen. Boromir hatte sich ritterlich dazu bereit erklärt sie zu begleiten, um sie vor wilden Tieren zu beschützen, und auch Merry, Pippin und Frodo waren mit Begeisterung der kleinen Truppe gefolgt, da sie sich für ausgesprochene Pilzexperten hielten, was sie freilich auch waren. Der Einzige, der noch im Lager zurückgeblieben war und mit ihnen am Feuer saß, war Sam, und der war damit beschäftigt, die weiteren Zutaten für die Suppe aus den Taschen zu kramen und klein zu schneiden, nicht ohne vorher zu betonen, dass er trotz der ganzen Aufregung daran gedacht hatte, Salz mitzunehmen.  
Legolas hatte keine Gefahr ausmachen können, daher hatten sie es sich erlaubt eine kleines Feuer zu machen und konnten sich auf eine nicht allzu große Entfernung einigermaßen frei bewegen. Ein lautes Rascheln und Knacken ganz in der Nähe, ließ Aragorn dennoch innerlich leicht zusammenzucken, doch es war nur Merry, der mit einem Arm voller Brennholz aus dem Dickicht des Waldes trat, gefolgt von einem kichernden Pippin. Er trat an Aragorn heran, legte das Brennholz ab und sah dann den immer noch glucksenden Pippin strafend an. 

"Das ist nicht witzig, Pippin!"

Pippin ignorierte seinen Freund einfach, schob sich an ihm vorbei und beugte sich zu Aragorn vor. Unter seiner Jacke hatte er irgendetwas versteckt, was er grinsend für einen Moment hervorholte und dann schnell wieder einsteckte. Es war irgendeine lila blühende Pflanze. 

"Hab ich gefunden", raunte er Aragorn verschwörerisch zu und musste schon wieder kichern.

"Du lässt es mich ja noch nicht einmal richtig ansehen", erwiderte Aragorn stirnrunzelnd. 

Doch Pippin hatte sich längst voller Stolz Legolas zugewandt.

"Was ist das?" fragte der Elb und sprang im nächsten Moment entsetzt auf. 

Pippin hatte ihn wohl kurz einen Blick auf seine Beute werfen lassen.

"Felliya", stellte Legolas etwas kurzatmig fest. "Die wachsen also auch schon. Wirf sie in den Fluss!"

"Nein!" Pippin sah ihn empört an und entfernte sich schnell aus seiner Reichweite. "Bist du verrückt?! Weißt du wie wertvoll die sind? Manche Leute bezahlen ein Haufen Gold dafür. Und wer weiß... vielleicht kann ich sie ja irgendwann selbst gebrauchen." 

Er grinste verlegen und wurde tatsächlich ein wenig rot.

"So etwas brauchst du doch gar nicht", meinte Aragorn lächelnd, dem nun auch klar war, um was für eine Art Pflanze es sich handelte. "Dein Charme wirft doch jede Frau um." 

Er war schnell genug, um Merry mit einem kleinen, fast unsichtbaren Knuff still zu halten.

"Um was geht es hier eigentlich?" mischte sich Sam irritiert ein. "Ist das eine Zutat für die Suppe?"

"Lieber nicht", gluckste Pippin, "obwohl das bestimmt spaßig wäre." Er wurde schnell wieder ernst. "Nein, damit werden ich das Geschäft meines Lebens machen!" 

Stolz präsentierte er nun auch Sam seinen Fund.

"Du willst Gärtner werden?" erkundigte sich Sam immer noch verwirrt und betrachtete die Pflanze abschätzend.

"Nein, wohl eher Hehler", konnte es sich Merry nun doch nicht verkneifen und ging auf Pippin zu. "Gib' das her – ich werfe es jetzt weg!"

"Nein!" quietschte Pippin und versteckte die Pflanze wieder unter seiner Jacke. "Du willst sie ja nur selber behalten!"

"Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts", meinte Sam. "Was ist denn an dieser Blume so besonders? Ich meine, ich kenne viele Pflanzen, aber diese habe ich noch nie gesehen."

"Ihre Pollen führen einen Duft mit sich, der... nun ja", Aragorn kratzte sich scheinbar verlegen am Kinn, " ...wie soll ich es sagen.... sehr stimulierend sein kann."

"Wie stimu...?" Sam stockte und lief augenblicklich dunkelrot an. "Ach so."

"Genau", sagte Merry. "Solche Sachen werden auf den Märkten manchmal unter der Hand angeboten."

"Für viel Geld!" setzte Pippin mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Sam runzelte die Stirn. 

"Woher wisst ihr das ?"

"Öh...", nun war es an Merry rot zu werden, "... das... äh..."

"Das bekommt man so mit", half Pippin seinem Freund. "So im Gespräch."

"Und eine genaue Beschreibung der Pflanze, ja?" erkundigte sich Sam. "Das man sie auch gleich erkennt, wenn man durch die Gegend wandert."

"Ja, ja", Pippin nickte bestätigend. "So konnt' ich sie finden."

"Oder man benutzt einen Elben als Spürhund", meinte Merry und sah im nächsten Moment Legolas erschrocken an. " 'tschuldigung, das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht."

"Was heißt das jetzt schon wieder?" hakte Sam nach.

"Elben sollen ganz wild danach sein", grinste Pippin. "Bei denen soll das Zeug dreimal so stark wirken, wie bei allen anderen Wesen."

Merry sah vorsichtig zu Legolas hinüber, der immer noch stand und ihr Gespräch stirnrunzelnd verfolgt hatte. Er zögerte einen Moment, doch schließlich konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und brachte mit einem leichten Lächeln ein leises: "Stimmt das?" hervor.

Der Elb sah ihn ruhig an. "Werft es in den Fluss!" forderte er sie mit Nachdruck auf.

"Bekommst du davon wirklich Lustgefühle?" fragte Pippin kichernd.

"Ja, Lust zu töten", erwiderte Legolas ernst und das Kichern brach abrupt ab. 

Pippin sah den Elben ungläubig an. 

"Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" fragte er mit großen Augen und schluckte schwer.

"Wirf es in den Fluss!" wiederholte Legolas seine Aufforderung.

"Du solltest lieber tun, was er sagt", mischte sich Aragorn ein. 

Er hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht zu lachen. Es war zwar wahr, was die Hobbits über diese Pflanze erzählt hatten, aber diese ganze Angelegenheit versetzte Legolas lange nicht so in Anspannung, wie er tat. Er schien sich einen Spaß zu erlauben, den keiner außer Aragorn bemerkte. 

"Es könnte wirklich gefährlich werden, wenn Legolas keine Möglichkeit findet, seine angestauten Energien wieder loszuwerden."

Pippin blieb einen Moment unentschlossen stehen, dann lief er so schnell wie möglich zum Flussufer und warf seinen Schatz ins Wasser. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer kam er wieder zurück ans Feuer. 

"Frauen!" brummte er. "Nie sind sie da, wenn man sie braucht."

Legolas legte tröstend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. 

"Eine weise Entscheidung, mein Freund", brachte er todernst hervor. "Du hast uns alle vor schlimmem Unheil bewahrt. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was Spürhunde manchmal für Teufel sind."

Er ließ Pippin wieder los und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Aragorn, der sein Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand verbergen musste. Pippin benötigte einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. 

"Ach so, Spürhund, ja." 

Er stutzte. Ihm war anzumerken, dass er das Gefühl hatte, ihm sei irgendetwas entgangen. Aber er kam nicht darauf. Merry ließ sich neben Sam nieder und Pippin tat es ihm schließlich nach. 

"Meinst du, er hätte mich wirklich getötet?" erkundigte er sich leise bei Merry. 

Der zuckte nur die Schultern.

"Aber er hat mich Freund genannt."

"Ja, wir sind ja auch seine Freunde", stimmte Merry ihm zu, " solange er nicht unter Drogen steht."

Pippin nickte und sah kurz zu dem Elben hinüber, der mittlerweile in ein leises Gespräch mit Aragorn vertieft war. 

"Weißt du, wenn ich ihn nicht schon so lange kennen würde", meinte Pippin, "würde ich denken, er hat uns auf den Arm genommen, weil du ihn als Spürhund bezeichnet hast." 

"Und du hast gelacht." 

Merry und Pippin sahen sich einen Moment nachdenklich an. 

"Nein", brachten sie schließlich zugleich hervor.

"Wo habt ihr eigentlich Frodo gelassen?" fragte Sam in diesem Augenblick und sofort stand Beunruhigung in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

"Der hat sich entschieden noch beim Pilzesammeln zu helfen", meinte Merry und wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, ertönten laute Geräusche aus dem Unterholz und schließlich traten die fehlenden Personen aus der Dunkelheit in den Lichtschein des Feuers.  
Sie sahen zufrieden aus, denn sie hatten eine ganze Menge Pilze mitgebracht. Boromir legte die Fackel, die er bei sich getragen hatte, ins Feuer und suchte sich einen Platz neben Aragorn, während die beiden Frauen und Frodo ihre Pilze bei Sam abgaben und sich dann dort niederließen, um ihm und den anderen Hobbits beim Zubereiten der Mahlzeit zu helfen. Mit vereinten Kräften dauerte es nicht lange, bis das Essen fertig war und fast noch schneller verschwand es in den Bäuchen der Gefährten.

"Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir Düsterwald erreicht haben?" fragte Frodo nach dem Essen und streckte sich genüsslich.

"Ich denke, nicht länger als einen Tagesritt, wenn wir zügig durchreiten", antwortet Aragorn und sah zu Legolas hinüber. 

Der nickte bestätigend. 

"Wenn alles friedlich bleibt, können wir in drei Tagen im Schloss meines Vaters sein."

"Dieses ‚wenn alles ruhig bleibt' gefällt mir nicht", meinte Pippin. "Das sollte man lieber nicht sagen."

"Nein, wirklich nicht", stimmte Merry ihm zu. "Das bringt Unglück."

"Ist der Feind schon bis in den Düsterwald vorgedrungen?" erkundigte sich Boromir.

"Ja, teilweise, aber sie kommen mehr vom Westen über das Nebelgebirge. Die meisten von ihnen halten sich noch dort auf", erklärte Legolas. "Der Süden des Waldes dürfte daher relativ sicher sein. Wir müssen uns nur vorsehen, wenn wir zu den Grenzen des elbischen Reiches kommen. Als ich das Schloss meines Vaters verließ, waren schon einige Gruppen der M'aru dort gesichtet worden. Ich denke, es wird ihnen nicht lange verborgen bleiben, wohin wir uns zurückgezogen haben. Und ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie sich von dem Gedanken aufhalten lassen, dass sie dort einer Übermacht von Elben gegenübertreten."

"Aber ihr werdet sie doch in eurem Reich schlagen können", brachte Sam aufgebracht hervor. 

Er konnte sich wohl kaum vorstellen, dass ‚seine' starken Elbenkrieger einer fremden Macht in ihrem eigenen Land unterlagen.

"Vorerst gewiss", meinte Legolas. "Aber auf lange Sicht ist das nicht abzusehen. Dieser Feind ist nicht mit irgendwelchen Orks oder Trollen zu vergleichen. Er ist wesentlich intelligenter und besser organisiert. Es gibt für ihn keine unüberlegten Angriffe. Und er sucht nicht den direkten Kampf, sondern er schleicht sich heran und greift aus dem Hinterhalt an. Wir sind an eine solche Vorgehensweise nicht gewöhnt und das kann für uns gefährlich werden."

"Pfui, wie unfair!" brachte Pippin voller Verachtung hervor und Merry stieß ihn an, um ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. "Na, ist doch wahr!" brummte Pippin.

"Ihr Ziel ist die Vernichtung unseres Volkes", fuhr Legolas fort und auch in seinem Blick lag tiefe Verachtung, "und sie werden alles riskieren, um das zu erreichen. Sie bestehen nur aus Wut, ungebremster Kraft und Hass. Nichts und niemand kann sie im Moment aufhalten."

Stille folgte diesen Worten. Eine besorgte, nachdenkliche und etwas ratlose Stille. Jeder von ihnen wusste, auf was er sich bei dieser Reise eingelassen hatte, doch je näher sie Düsterwald kamen, desto größer wurde die Angst vor dem unsichtbaren Feind. Und die Ratlosigkeiten eines so alten und weisen Volkes wie das der Elben verursachte ein Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit. Doch ihren Kampfgeist hatten sie alle noch lange nicht verloren.

"Prima," sagte Pippin schließlich, "also ist alles wie gehabt: Ein übermächtiger Feind und wir Trottel stellen uns ihm in den Weg. So ist es doch, oder?"

Schweigen war die Antwort.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt", fuhr Pippin fort und ergriff seinen Teller, um sich noch einen Nachschlag von der Pilzsuppe zu nehmen. "Stürzen wir uns einfach ins Getümmel! So haben wir es doch beim letzten Mal auch gemacht. Und wir leben alle noch. Irgendwie werden wir es schon schaffen, oder?"

Die Worte des Hobbits verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung – ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf fast jedem der Gesichter seiner Freunde und vergessen war die Angst vor dem Feind im Angesicht alter Erinnerungen an andere hoffnungslose Situationen, die sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten.

"Das werden wir", stimmte Aragorn ihm zu und Legolas schenkte dem Hobbit ein dankbares Lächeln. "Wir haben schon Schlimmeres überlebt", fuhr Aragorn fort. "Und unsere Erfahrung hat uns gezeigt, dass es für jedes Problem eine Lösung gibt. Wenn wir alle im Schloss Thranduils versammelt sind, werden wir herausfinden, warum das alles passiert ist und wie wir den Feind besiegen können. Wir dürfen nur nicht die Hoffnung verlieren – ganz gleich, was passiert."

"Das werden wir nicht", brachte Boromir mit Zuversicht hervor. "Das haben wir damals nicht und das werden wir auch jetzt nicht."

"Ja", stimmte Merry enthusiastisch mit ein. "Auf nach Düsterwald!"

************************************************************

Es war früh am Morgen, als die kleine Gruppe wieder aufbrach. Sie alle waren ausgeruht und gut gelaunt und so brachten sie in wenigen Stunden eine weite Strecke hinter sich. Dennoch verspürte Aragorn ein eigenartiges Gefühl irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Inneren. Da war etwas, was ihm sagte, dass es ungewöhnlich war, dass alles momentan so reibungslos ablief. So packte ihn die Unruhe, als Legolas etwas länger als gewöhnlich für seinen Erkundungsritt brauchte. Es war zwar vernünftig gewesen ihn dafür loszuschicken, weil der Elb mit seiner geschärften Wahrnehmung Gefahren viel schneller registrierte als jeder andere, aber so ganz wohl war Aragorn dabei nie. Zu seiner Erleichterung tauchte Legolas jedoch bald wieder auf. Allein an seiner Körperhaltung konnte Aragorn schon erkennen, dass irgendetwas in ihm vorging und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als der Elb sein Pferd neben ihn lenkte und sich ein wenig näher zu ihm herüberbeugte.

~ Mir ist da ein Gedanke gekommen,~ sprach er ihn in der Sprache seines Volkes an, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er keine anderen Zuhörer haben wollte.

~ In Bezug auf was? ~ hakte Aragorn interessiert nach.

~ Wir könnten eines unserer Probleme loswerden. ~

"Plant ihr eine Überraschungsparty oder warum unterhaltet ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr wie normale Menschen?" ertönte Pippins Stimme hinter ihnen. "Oder Elben... oder beides...", setzte er hinzu.

Aragorn wandte sich zu ihm um und sah den Hobbit eindringlich an. Und dieser verstand – das erste Mal in der letzten Zeit wirklich schnell.

"Ooooh, sie haben ein Geheimnis", grinste Merry und dieses Mal war es an Pippin seinen Freund mit einem groben Knuff zu rügen.

~ Also, was ist dir eingefallen? ~ wandte sich Aragorn auf Elbisch wieder an Legolas.

~ Wir sind in der Nähe eines Dorfes, das den Namen Vendos trägt,~ erklärte der Elb.

~ Ja, ich erinnere mich,~ entfuhr es Aragorn. ~ Gerendor, das alte Schlitzohr – lebt er immer noch dort? ~

Legolas nickte. 

~ Ich habe ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mal einen Besuch abgestattet. Er schwärmte mir wieder von Minas Tirith vor und wie gerne er mal wieder dorthin reisen würde. Er bräuchte nur einen guten Grund, sonst würde ihn seine Frau nicht gehen lassen. ~

Aragorn ging sofort ein Licht auf. 

~ Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst,~ sagte er mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln.

~ Und? Was hältst du davon? Wenn ich schnell genug reite, habe ich euch am Abend wieder eingeholt. ~

Aragorn geriet ins Grübeln. Die Idee an sich war nicht schlecht. Sie hatten Gerendor vor Jahren kennen gelernt, als sie von einem der alljährlichen Treffen von königlichen Vertretern aller Völker Mittelerdes, die es seit dem Fall Saurons gab, gekommen waren. Sein Dorf war durch die ständigen Angriffe einer gesuchten Räuberbande in arge Bedrängnis geraten. Aragorn, Boromir und Legolas hatten die Angelegenheit damals ein für alle Mal geklärt und damit sämtliche Herzen der Dorfbewohner im Sturm erobert – ganz besonders das Gerendors, der sozusagen das Oberhaupt des Dorfes war. Er würde gewiss alles für sie tun. Und wenn es auch noch darum ging nach Minas Tirith zu reiten... Nein, hier brauchten sie gewiss keine Überredungskünste.  
Es war etwas anderes, was Aragorn zögern ließ. Legolas als Späher vorzuschicken war eine Sache - aber ihn alleine über mehrere Stunden mit dem Mädchen nach Vendos reiten zu lassen, _das_ war riskant. Gut, der Elb war auch fast den ganzen Weg nach Minas Tirith allein gereist und er war ohne größere Schwierigkeiten und daher heil angekommen, aber vielleicht hatte er auch einfach nur Glück gehabt und Aragorns Verantwortungsgefühl hinderte ihn daran, seine Entscheidung nachlässig zu fällen.

Legolas bemerkte sein Zögern und sagte beruhigend: ~ Diese wenigen Stunden werde ich auch ohne euch überleben. Auch wenn ich sie nicht sofort sehen kann – ich fühle zumindest, wenn sie kommen und dann werde ich sofort umdrehen. ~

Aragorn antwortete nicht, sondern sah Legolas nur nachdenklich an. Er mochte den jungen Elben wirklich sehr gern, er hegte für ihn fast brüderliche Gefühle und er würde es nicht ertragen können, einen so guten und langjährigen Freund wegen einer Dummheit zu verlieren. Andererseits war es bisher immer Legolas gewesen, der die Situationen, in denen sie sich befunden hatten, am Besten eingeschätzt hatte.

~ Es ist unsere letzte Gelegenheit sie fortzubringen. Wir werden die Ränder Düsterwaldes in weniger als einer Stunde erreichen. Und sie könnte in einem wirklich großen Kampf zur Last werden,~ fuhr Legolas fort. ~ Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen Mann zu ihrem Schutz zu entbehren. Sie hat im Kampf keinerlei Erfahrung und wurde im letzten Kampf schon beinahe getötet. Und wir müssen schon auf unsere Hobbits aufpassen und das andere Mädchen verteidigen. Die Frage ist, wie belastbar wir drei sind. ~

Aragorn seufzte tief. 

~ Du hast recht, aber ich kann dich nicht allein gehen lassen. Boromir wird mit dir gehen. ~

~ Aber dann bist du allein mit den anderen. ~

~ Das ist egal. Du bist gefährdeter. Er geht mit dir. ~ Boromir!" 

Der kurze Ruf genügte, um den großen Krieger sofort an seine Seite zu holen. 

"Du, Legolas und Cathea, ihr werdet nach Vendos reiten, um weiteren Reiseproviant zu besorgen", erklärte Aragorn knapp und aus Boromirs Gesichtsausdruck konnte er schließen, dass er sofort wusste, worum es in Wahrheit ging. "Wir werden langsam weiterreiten, dann habt ihr uns gegen Abend wieder eingeholt."

Boromir nickte mit einem kleinen Grinsen und ließ sich zurückfallen, sodass er Cathea informieren konnte.

"So ist es am Besten", sagte Aragorn zu Legolas, der mit dieser Lösung nicht ganz so zufrieden schien. 

Ihnen beiden stand die Sorge um den anderen im Weg. Doch der Elb war kein Freund von langen Diskussionen und er wusste, dass Aragorn ein kluger und weitsichtiger Mann war, also nickte er schließlich. 

"Wie du willst." 

Er brachte ein halbes ermutigendes Lächeln zustande. 

"Es wird schon gut gehen." 

Dann ließ auch er sich zurückfallen und die drei Reiter trennten sich von der Gruppe.  
Aragorn sah ihnen nach, bis das Dickicht des Waldes sie verschluckt hatte. Er hatte immer noch kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache – nicht nur, weil er sich Sorgen um Legolas machte, sondern weil der Elb mit seinen Bedenken ebenso recht gehabt hatte. Auch Aragorns kleine Truppe war jetzt wesentlich verwundbarer.

‚Nur ein paar Stunden', versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. ‚Nur ein paar Stunden.' – In ein paar Stunden konnte viel passieren.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Naaaaaaa...??? Wünsche, Anregungen, Morddrohungen wie immer zu mir! * lol * I.


	14. 14 Kapitel

A/N: Das wird jetzt leider malwieder ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, dafür ist das nächste aber dann doppelt so lang (wenn nicht sogar dreimal so lang) und ich werde versuchen, es bis Mittwoch ins ff.net zu stellen. Ich hoffe, ich kriege es auf die Reihe. I.

14. Kapitel

"Sie hat es gemerkt."

"Sie hat was gemerkt?"

Ciscara ritt neben Aragorn. 

"Daß Ihr sie loswerden wollt."

"Nun, Legolas und Boromir werden sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Sie sind da sehr erfinderisch."

"Warum?"

"Warum was?"

"Warum wollt Ihr sie loswerden?"

Da war etwas Angriffslustiges in Ciscara's Stimme und Aragorn sah sie an.

"Weil sie nicht hierher gehört. Es war nie geplant sie mitzunehmen."

"Ach? Und ich dachte, Ihr braucht jeden, den Ihr kriegen könnt."

"Sie kann nichtmal kämpfen!"

"Mit dem Schwert! Aber habt Ihr sie schonmal schießen sehen?"

Sam, der hinter den beiden ritt, versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. Er mochte keinen Streit. Und einen Streit zwischen Menschen, die er gern hatte, schon gar nicht.   
Ciscara und Aragorn waren immer lauter geworden.  
Ciscara nervte seine Sturheit. Sie mochte Cathea. Sie mochte Cathea wirklich. Man konnte gut mit ihr reden und sie war die einzige hier, die annähernd dasselbe durchmachte wie sie, Ciscara: Weit weg von Zuhause und ohne ihre Familie, zum erstenmal überhaupt. Und Aragorn schickte sie weg, weil...Ja, warum eigentlich? Nur weil sie mit dem Schwert nicht so gut umgehen konnte? Das war ja albern! Soweit Ciscara das ganze mitbekommen hatte, war Gondor und wahrscheinlich sogar ganz Mittelerde von einer...Gefahr bedroht. Von einem unbekannten Kriegervolk, das sie alle vernichten konnte – und wohl auch wollte – und das Geflüster über einen nahenden Krieg war in den letzten Tagen auch innerhalb der "Gefährten" immer lauter geworden. Und Aragorn schickte Cathea weg! Jemanden der helfen wollte und bereit war, sein Bestes zu geben! In Ordnung, Aragorn war der König, aber dann sollte er sich gefälligst auch wie einer verhalten. Man lehnte Hilfe in so einer Situation nicht ab, wenn sie einem aus freien Stücken angeboten wurde!  
Aragorn dagegen fand, daß Ciscara gar nicht wissen konnte, wovon sie sprach. Er war der König und mußte darauf achten, daß möglichst wenige zu Schaden kamen. Das beschränkte sich nicht nur auf die Menschen von Gondor, sondern schloß auch alle anderen Lebewesen von Mittelerde mit ein. Cathea war eine junge, schöne Frau, die ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich hatte, und er würde nicht zulassen, daß sie dieses Leben riskierte, wenn es nicht absolut unumgänglich war. Noch waren sie nicht im Krieg und er würde alles, absolut alles, daran sezten, um zu verhindern, daß es zu einem solchen kam! Er hätte auch Ciscara nicht mitgenommen, wenn er nicht davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, daß es ihrer Sache helfen konnte. 

Schließlich rief er: "Sie ist nur eine Dienstmagd!"

"Weil sie nie eine andere Chance bekommen hat!" rief Ciscara zurück.

Sie sahen sich an und Aragorn's blaue Augen bohrten sich förmlich in ihre. Ciscara biß die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte doch gar nicht mit ihm streiten!   
Ciscara senkte den Blick zuerst. Nein, sie wollte nicht mit ihm streiten. Er war der König. Welches Recht hatte sie, seine Entscheidungen zu kritisieren? 

"Tut mir leid," sagte sie leise. "Das...Das war sehr...Und es geht mich ja auch gar nichts an."

Aragorn's Zorn verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war. 

"Nein, schon gut. Du hast recht. Ich habe in ihr wirklich nie etwas anderes gesehen als eine Dienstmagd. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler. Ich werde ihn zu gegebener Zeit korrigieren, falls..."

Ciscara hob ruckartig den Kopf.

"Was ist?" fragte Aragorn alarmiert und hielt sein Pferd an. 

Auch die Hobbits stoppten.

"Was ist denn los?" wollte Pippin wissen. "Warum halten wir?"

"Shhhhht!" zischte Ciscara und bedeutete ihm mit einer heftigen Handbewegung, er solle endlich den Mund halten.  
Sie konnte sonst ja gar nichts hören! Andererseits...Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich sowieso alles nur eingebildet, denn wenn niemand sonst etwas hörte, außer ihr, dann...  
Aber Aragorn's Gesicht sagte ihr, daß auch er etwas gehört hatte. Sein Pferd tänzelte unruhig und alle sahen angespannt in den Wald, der sie umgab, versuchten im Dickicht irgendetwas zu erkennen.  
Aragorn schloß die Augen und lauschte angestrengt.

"Wir müssen runter von den Pferden," flüsterte Ciscara nahezu lautlos. "Runter vom Weg. Wir brauchen mehr Deckung."

Aragorn öffnete die Augen wieder und nickte leicht. Er wollte gerade den Hobbits ihren Entschluß mitteilen, als Ciscara ein leises Sirren hörte und schneller reagierte als sie selbst es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Sie packte Aragorn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich vom Pferd. Noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen, hörten sie die Hobbits aufschreien, die Pferde bäumten sich auf und wieherten ängstlich. Rasch rollten sich Ciscara und Aragorn ins Unterholz – immer hoffend, daß sie dort keine Feinde erwarteten – um nicht von den panischen Pferden versehentlich getreten zu werden. Besonders die Ponies, die sowas gar nicht gewöhnt waren, drehten völlig durch.  
Immer wieder schwirrten Pfeile durch die Luft, aber noch immer war es schwer, diejenigen zu sehen, die sie abschossen.

"HEY!" hörten sie Sam plötzlich schreien. "Hierher! Kommt hier rüber!" 

Geduckt rannten sie los, auf Sam's Stimme zu. Etwas abseits vom Weg hatte er eine Höhle gefunden. Keiner von ihnen wußte, was dort drin noch hausen mochte, aber es konnte auf keinen Fall schlimmer sein als das, was sie draußen erwartete.  
Die drei restlichen Hobbits hatten das schützende Dunkel fast erreicht, als Sam erschrocken aufschrie. Sie fuhren herum. Zwischen ihnen und Ciscara und Aragorn befand sich eine wahre Wand von M'aru!

"Rein in die Höhle!" schrie Aragorn und zog sein Schwert.

Ciscara tat es ihm gleich. Rücken an Rücken bezogen sie Aufstellung. 

"Anscheinend sind ihnen die Pfeile ausgegangen," murmelte Ciscara. 

"Wollen wir's hoffen," murmelte Aragorn zurück.

Frodo schluckte hart. Er sollte in die Höhle gehen, während Aragorn und Ciscara alleine gegen mindestens zehn Feinde kämpften? Niemals!

"Frodo!" zischte Pippin. "Nun komm schon! Worauf wartest du?"

"Nein," sagte der Angesprochene leise, aber bestimmt.  
Langsam zog er sein Schwert.

"Frodo..."

Aragorn's sanfte Stimme klang fast bittend. Noch schienen die M'aru kaum auf die Hobbits zu achten, aber wenn Frodo jetzt angriff...  
Der Hobbit fühlte sich fast schmerzhaft an die Ereignisse auf der Spitze des Amon Hen erinnert. Auch damals hatte Aragorn ihn gebeten zu gehen, und er war gegangen. Aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal gab es keinen Ring, keinen Sauron und er, Frodo, war nicht der einzige, dem eine "Pflicht" auferlegt war. Diesmal waren sie alle gleich verantwortlich.   
Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen drei Hobbits begriffen, worauf ihr Freund hinaus wollte, und eigentlich hatte er da völlig recht. Wie konnten sie zusehen, wie Ciscara und Aragorn um ihr Leben kämpften, während sie sicher in ihrer Höhle saßen? Nein, nein. Auch Merry, Pippin und Sam zogen ihre Waffen und traten hinaus ins Licht.  
Aragorn sah es und wußte nicht, ob er schimpfen oder froh sein sollte. Tapfer waren sie, diese Hobbits. Tapfer bis zur Unvernunft. Und dennoch...Sollte es je wieder einen Krieg geben, hätte er nicht gewußt, wen er lieber an seiner Seite gehabt hätte als diese vier.  
Einer der M'aru drehte sich langsam um und registrierte die Halblinge. Ob er sie bis dahin einfach nicht als "gefährlich" eingestuft hatte oder ob er sie sich nur später hatte vornehmen wollen, wußte Aragorn nicht zu sagen, aber eins stand fest: Das war ein ausgezeichneter Zeitpunkt zum Handeln. Er sprang vor und bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte, schwang er sein Schwert und schlug dem M'aru, der sich umgewandt hatte, den Kopf ab. Eine Schwachstelle der Fremden kannten sie nun jedenfalls – die Stelle zwischen Hals-und Schulterpanzer – aber Aragorn hatte kaum Zeit, sich darüber zu freuen, denn noch bevor der Kopf des Anführers den Boden berührte, brach die Hölle los!  
  
****  
  
Ciscara achtete wenig auf die anderen. So wie damals, als die Fremden ihr Dorf angegriffen hatten, kämpfte sie einfach. Rhythmisch, mechanisch, ein Gegner nach dem anderen...  
Sie warf sich ruckartig herum, riß ihr Bein hoch und trat ihrem Gegenüber mit voller Wucht gegen die Brust. Der M'aru fiel rückwärts um, wobei ihm das Schwert aus der Hand fiel. Was für ein unglaubliches Glück! Ciscara setzte sofort nach, stellte sich über ihn und hob ihr Schwert zum Schlag, um es genau so zu machen wie Aragorn kurz zuvor. Ihr Blick traf den des M'aru und Ciscara zögerte. Das war nicht der Blick eines Kriegers. Das war der Blick eines verängstigten Kindes, das gar nicht wußte, wie es hierher gekommen war.   
Bei meinem Volk, dachte Ciscara. Vielleicht sehen bei seinem Volk alle Kämpfer so aus wie er jetzt.  
Sie wollte zuschlagen. Sie wollte es wirklich. Aber er war unbewaffnet und er machte keine Anstalten, sie anzugreifen, obwohl sie inzwischen lange genug gezögert hatte, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, sie in Fetzen zu reißen. Nein, sie konnte es nicht. Ihr Volk oder nicht, sein Blick ließ es einfach nicht zu. Ciscara hörte hinter sich ein Geräusch und wirbelte herum. Da war der nächste Gegner. Gut! Er ließ sie vergessen, daß sie vielleicht gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
  
****  
  
Aragorn mußte sich gerade gegen zwei M'aru zur Wehr setzen, denn die Hobbits griffen immer einen Gegner zu zweit an, sofern das möglich war. Und sie machten ihre geringe Größe durch Schnelligkeit und Geschick wett. Was Aragorn so beunruhigte, obwohl es ihn eigentlich hätte erleichtern sollen, war die vergleichsweise geringe Anzahl ihrer Angreifer. Es waren so wenige! Damals gegen Sauron und auch in Ciscara's Dorf gegen die M'aru hatte er schon weit schlimmere Kämpfe ausgefochten. Waren das alle? Wenn nicht, wo waren die anderen? Bei Legolas, Boromir und Cathea? Es war doch ein Fehler gewesen, sich zu trennen!  
Aragorn hörte einen Schrei, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ciscara! Er nahm alle Kraft zusammen und stieß seinem Gegner das Schwert so tief wie möglich in die Brust, dann benutzte er seinen Dolch, um ihn Gegner Nummer zwei in den kleinen Zwischenraum von Hals-und Brustpanzerung zu rammen, direkt in die Kehle. Dann zog er sein Schwert aus dem toten M'aru und rannte in Ciscara's Richtung.  
  
****  
  
Ciscara hatte gar nicht schreien wollen, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Ein M'aru hatte sie mit einer seltsamen, aus Seilen und Steinen bestehenden Waffe buchstäblich gefesselt. Und zwar mit dem Rücken an einen Baum. Das dicke, rauhe Seil umschloß fest ihren Hals und ließ ihr kaum Bewegungsfreiheit. Sie konnte die kraftvollen Schwerthiebe des M'aru nur mühsam abwehren und sicher nicht sehr lange. Und sie war nicht die einzige, der das bewußt war, aber sie war nicht so weit gekommen, um jetzt kampflos aufzugeben!   
Sie parierte die Hiebe so gut sie konnte, merkte aber selbst, daß sie immer schwächer wurde. Als er ihr das Schwert schließlich aus der Hand schlug, schrie Ciscara auf. Es war ein Schrei voller Frustration und Verzweiflung. Sie wollte noch nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt, nicht hier und vor allem nicht so! Aber er hatte eine Waffe, sie hatte ihre verloren und das war ihr Todesurteil. Grinsend – oder zumindest kam es Ciscara so vor – kam er näher. Ciscara konnte nicht ausweichen. So sehr sie auch an dem Seil zerrte und zog, es war fest um den Baum und ihren Hals gewickelt. Was sollte jetzt aus ihren Schwestern werden?

Aragorn zögerte keine Sekunde. Er schwang sein Schwert in einem weiten Bogen und wartete nicht ab, bis der tote Körper zu Boden fiel. Er lief rasch zu Ciscara. 

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ja."

Sie zog noch immer an dem Seil.

"Hilf mir! Bitte, hilf mir! Ich..."

"Shhhh..."

Er umfaßte sanft ihre Hände und löste sie von dem Seil. Aragorn zog seinen Dolch und durchtrennte rasch die "Fessel".  
Zitternd trat Ciscara ein paar Schritte von dem Baum weg und griff sich an den Hals, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, daß noch alles an seinem Platz war.  
Aragorn hielt sie fest, als ihre Knie nachgaben.  
So nahe war sie dem Tod schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und noch nie hätte sie ihn so hilflos hinnehmen müssen. Sie wollte gar nicht heulen. Das war ja albern! Sie hatte doch schon ganz andere Sachen erlebt! Aber trotzdem zitterten ihre Schultern von einem lautlosen Schluchzen und Aragorn zog sie fester an sich.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Aber ihr dürft bis zum nächsten Kapitel gerne noch ein paar Reviews schreiben! * erneuter dezenter Hinweis * Und vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews vom letztenmal, auch wenn es da wohl ein paar Probleme gab. * g * Aber jetzt haben wir sie alle. I.


	15. 15 Kapitel

A/N: Ich habe so das dumpfe Gefühl, diese "Review-Geschichte" fängt schonwieder an. Wir sollten 30 haben, können aber bloß 28 lesen. Hmpf! Da muß ich dann wohl wieder eine E-Mail schreiben...  
Wie dem auch sei: Ich habe mich angestrengt und kann das nächste Kapitel sogar schon heute veröffentlichen! Lobt mich! * lol *  
Vicky23 und Morwen89, ihr seid einfach phantastisch! Danke! (Ich vermisse allerdings Hummel und Sara ein wenig. Seid ihr noch da...?)  
Okay, ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Viel Spaß! I.

15. Kapitel

Cathea wusste genau, was diese ganze Aktion sollte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sich der König und Legolas in einer anderen, wunderschönen Sprache unterhalten hatten, bei der es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um Elbisch gehandelt hatte. Und sie hatte auch die Bemerkungen der beiden Hobbits aufgefangen. Sie besaß genug Verstand um zu erkennen, was das bedeutete. Natürlich hatte der König keine Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden und es konnte auch nicht die Macht der Gewohnheit gewesen sein, die ihn zu dieser Sprache verleitet hatte, denn wenn dies geschah, wechselte er mit Legolas nur wenige Worte und führte kein langes Gespräch – das hatte sie schon beobachten können. Und sie war ein guter Beobachter. Nein, in dem Gespräch musste es um sie oder Ciscara gegangen sein und da Elessar Ciscara noch brauchte, und nur sie mit den beiden Männern gehen musste, war es wohl eindeutig, dass sie Hauptthema des Gesprächs gewesen war.  
Sie wurde weggebracht – ganz eindeutig. Die beiden Männer, die sie begleiteten, brauchten ganz gewiss nicht ihre Hilfe, um ein paar Lebensmittel zu besorgen. Sie brachten sie irgendwohin, von wo aus sie ihnen nicht mehr folgen konnte, da war sie sich sicher. Und sie verspürte eine enorme Wut, die sich besonders gegen den Elben richtete.  
So selten sie Elben in ihrem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte – sie hatte sie immer angehimmelt. Sie waren so mystisch, so ungewöhnlich schön und gleichzeitig so klug und stark – und so unerreichbar. Wie hatte sie sich gewünscht, ihnen einmal näher zu sein oder gar einmal ein Abenteuer Seite an Seite mit ihnen zu bestehen. Doch nun zerschlugen sich all ihre Träume.  
‚Prinz' Legolas von Düsterwald benahm sich in ihren Augen überhaupt nicht wie ein Prinz, zumindest nicht so, wie man es sich von einem Prinzen erhoffte. Es war nicht so, dass er sie bisher schlecht behandelt hatte – er hatte sie ja sogar vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt – aber er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber ein wenig arrogant und herablassend und ließ sie damit deutlich spüren, dass er sie irgendwie als unbequeme Last empfand. So war es gewiss auch seine Idee gewesen, sie jetzt fortzubringen, bevor sie Düsterwald erreicht hatte – schließlich war er auch an den König herangetreten. Und das war nicht fair. Sie hatte sich ja noch gar nicht beweisen können. Der Kampf im Dorf konnte nicht zählen – der war zu überraschend gekommen. Sie brauchte halt eine Warmlaufphase und mehr Übung und so gut wie ein Hobbit kämpfte sie allemal. Und die nahmen sie ja auch weiterhin mit. Es war wirklich nicht fair.  
Sie hatte schon ein paar Mal überlegt ihr Pferd zu wenden und einfach zu verschwinden, aber den Gedanken hatte sie schnell wieder verworfen. Elben waren bekanntlich sehr gute und schnelle Reiter. Legolas würde sie im Nu wieder eingeholt haben und Heermeister Boromir war lange nicht so freundlich und verständnisvoll wie ihr König. Nein, nein, besser war es abzuwarten, wohin man sie brachte und vielleicht von dort aus zu entkommen.  
Also ritt Cathea brav hinter ihren Begleitern her und schluckte ihre Wut und ihren Kummer hinunter. Umso überraschter war sie, als Legolas sein Pferd plötzlich ruckartig anhielt. Es war direkt sichtbar, wie sich all seine Sinne, seine gesamte Wahrnehmung auf irgendetwas für sie Unsichtbares einstellten. Seine schönen Augen schienen sich auf einen Punkt außerhalb ihres Wahrnehmungsfeldes zu richten. Für ein paar Sekunden schien der Elb fast zu erstarren, dann warf er sein Pferd plötzlich herum, rief ihnen ein "Wir müssen zurück!" zu und ließ sein Pferd in einen schnellen Trab fallen. Eine schnellere Gangart schien in dem Dickicht des Waldes nicht möglich.  
Cathea hatte Probleme dem Elben zu folgen, denn ihr Pferd war bei Weitem nicht so wendig wie seines. Aber, dass Heermeister Boromir hinter ihr blieb, beruhigte sie etwas; so konnte sie wohl kaum verloren gehen. Dennoch hatte sie Angst. Sie waren bestimmt schon eine Stunde unterwegs gewesen und nach dem Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen zu urteilen, war die Bedrohung nicht allzu weit entfernt. Nun gut, ein Elb nahm Gefahren schon auf etliche Entfernung wahr, aber auch Elessar und die anderen waren weitergezogen und bereits weit weg und wer wusste schon, wie schnell ihre Feinde waren. Sie hoffte nur, dass der Orientierungssinn des Elben genauso ausgeprägt war wie all seine anderen Sinne, sodass sie den Weg zurück möglichst schnell fanden. Wenn sie schon kämpfen musste, dann lieber mit einer großen Anzahl von Freunden hinter sich. Zu ihrem Entsetzen hielt Legolas erneut sein Pferd an, spähte konzentriert in den Wald und schlug dann eine andere Richtung ein.

"Das ist nicht gut", hörte sie Boromir hinter sich murmeln und er musste die Vorahnungen des Elben ja kennen. 

Irgendwie begann sich langsam alles in Catheas Innerem zusammenzuschnüren und ihr Herz schraubte sich auf eine nicht ganz angebrachte Geschwindigkeit. Ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihrem Innern sagte ihr, dass sie in große Schwierigkeiten geraten würden, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah. Zu ihrer Beruhigung verlangsamte Legolas nach einer Weile das Tempo wieder. Sein Blick war zwar immer noch konzentriert, aber die Anspannung war ein wenig von ihm abgefallen.

"Waren sie sehr nah?" wagte jetzt auch Boromir zu fragen.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau", gab Legolas zu. "So präzise ist unsere übersinnliche Wahrnehmung nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie in diesem Wald sind und dass es sich um mehrere Gruppen handelt. Ich verspürte die Gefahr aus zwei Richtungen."

"Sind sie hinter uns her?" Boromir war anzumerken, dass er unter Hochspannung stand. Seine Hand ruhte schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes. "Wissen sie, dass wir uns getrennt haben?"

"Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte der Elb. "Sie werden unsere Spuren entdeckt haben, als wir noch alle zusammen waren."

"Sie wollten uns einkreisen!" entfuhr es Boromir voller Verachtung. "Teufelspack!"

"Es sind nie allzu viele. Einen direkten Angriff können sie nicht wagen", erklärte Legolas und es klang fast so, als wolle er ihre Feinde entschuldigen.

"Dann ist es ein Vorteil, dass wir sie entdeckt haben", meinte Boromir. "Wir müssen nur schnell genug Aragorn erreichen, dann können wir sie mit ihren eigenen Mitteln schlagen." Er trabte an ihn heran und sah ihn auffordernd an. "Wir sollten uns beeilen!"

"Einen Gegner, den man nicht einschätzen kann, sollte man auf gar keinen Fall unterschätzen", gab der Elb zurück. "Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich weiß nicht genau, wo sie sind. Und sie bewegen sich schnell."

"Fühlst du denn noch ihre Gegenwart?" fragte Boromir ungeduldig.

"Ja", war zu Catheas Entsetzen die Antwort. "Nicht so stark wie zuvor, aber das kann sich ganz plötzlich ändern. Wenn wir uns zu sehr beeilen, könnten wir ihnen direkt in die Arme laufen."

"Aber so holt uns die andere Gruppe ein."

"Das ist nicht gesagt und sie müssten dazu wissen, wo wir sind."

"Das werden sie, sobald sie auf unsere Spuren stoßen."

Für einen Moment wusste keiner von beiden etwas zu erwidern, doch schließlich meinte Boromir: "Ich weiß, unsere Lage ist mehr als verzwickt, aber mich hat die Erfahrung gelehrt, dass es in einer solchen Situation das Beste ist, nicht lange nachzudenken, sondern einfach zu tun, was nötig ist. Und hier heißt das für mich: Wir müssen zu Aragorn durchbrechen – ganz gleich, was passiert. Wir brauchen ihn und er braucht uns."

Legolas überlegte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er. Cathea atmete tief durch. Das würde eine wilde Jagd werden.  
  
****  
  
Wild war gar kein Ausdruck. Es war vielmehr eine einzige Katastrophe. Ein Wald war ein gänzlich ungeeigneter Ort, um sein Pferd in einem halsbrecherischen Galopp vorwärts zu jagen. Die Bäume wuchsen so dicht, dass nur ein Ritt im Slalom möglich war, und das Unterholz war so tief, dass Cathea jeden Moment damit rechnete, auf ganz furchtbare Weise zu verunglücken. Zweige schlugen ihr entgegen und hinterließen brennende Kratzer in Gesicht und Armen und wenn sie im Galopp auf besonders dicht bewachsene Stellen des Waldes zustoben, schloss Cathea nur noch die Augen und betete. Lange wagte sie diese jedoch nicht geschlossen zu halten, denn sie hatte Angst, dass irgendwo aus einem Gebüsch ein Feind springen und sie vom Pferd reißen könnte. Wenn sie schon starb, dann wollte sie ihrem Mörder wenigstens ins Gesicht blicken.  
Und dann passierte irgendetwas. Sie wusste nicht genau, was geschehen war, aber Boromirs Pferd stieg plötzlich und warf sich so ungeschickt zur Seite, dass sein Reiter zu Boden stürzte. Reflexartig griff Cathea heftig in die Zügel ihres Pferdes, um den Heermeister nicht umzureiten, mit dem Effekt, dass nun auch ihr Pferd stieg und sie ebenso gekonnt wie Boromir im Dreck landete. Der stand bereits wieder auf den Beinen und zog sein Schwert. Seine Augen suchten hektisch die Umgebung ab.  
Cathea bemerkte, dass auch Legolas nicht mehr auf dem Pferd saß, sondern hinter Boromirs tänzelndem Tier, das er fest am Zügel hielt, Deckung gesucht hatte. Nein, er hatte keine Deckung gesucht. Mit Entsetzten stellte Cathea fest, dass er einen relativ kurzen, eigenartigen Pfeil aus dem Hals des Tieres zog. Sie wurden angegriffen – auch wenn der Gegner momentan nicht zu sehen war und versteckt blieb.  
Cathea rappelte sich so schnell wie möglich auf und zog mit zittrigen Fingern ihr eigenes Schwert. Noch gaben die Pferde, die aus irgendeinem wunderlichen Grund bei ihnen blieben, ihnen genug Schutz. Doch dies würde gewiss nicht lange so bleiben. Legolas wandte sich zu ihnen um und gab Boromir ein kurzes Handzeichen. Der Krieger nickte.  
"Los, such' dir einen Baum als Deckung!" raunte er ihr zu und brachte sich mit einer Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit in Sicherheit, die Cathea ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen verbarg sie sich schnell hinter einer dicken Eiche. Vorsichtig lugte sie um sie herum, um zu beobachten, was nun geschah.

Auf irgendein lautloses Signal des Elben stieg der Schimmel plötzlich in die Höhe, um dann im wilden Galopp und gefolgt von den anderen Tieren davon zu preschen. Wie eine Katze sprang Legolas in die Deckung eines Baumes und verharrte dort in regloser Starre. Nein, völlig reglos blieb er nicht, denn Cathea konnte sehen, wie er einen Pfeil zog und den Bogen spannte.  
Pfeile! Vielleicht war das auch für sie die bessere Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen. Schließlich war sie im Bogenschießen immer recht gut gewesen. Cathea steckte vorsichtig ihr Schwert weg und kramte ihren Bogen und einen Pfeil hervor. Vielleicht hatte sie so eine bessere Chance zu überleben. Sie sah zu Boromor hinüber, der ebenso bewegungslos wie Legolas hinter seinem Baum stand und in Anspannung wartete. Wartete... worauf? Geräusche – natürlich! Was man nicht sehen konnte, konnte man vielleicht hören.  
Cathea wollte gerade die Augen schließen, um sich besser auf ihr Gehör zu konzentrieren, als sie plötzlich eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Das Entsetzen ließ für einen Moment ihren Herzschlag aussetzen. Sie sah etwas – etwas, das sich in dem Schleichgang eines Raubtieres und immer wieder inne haltend auf Boromir zu bewegte. Das Wesen hob sich kaum von der Umgebung ab, in der es sich befand. Es war perfekt getarnt. Nur seine katzenhaften Bewegungen ließen es ab und zu sichtbar werden. Boromir schien es nicht zu bemerken. Entweder bewegte es sich mit einer solchen Geschicklichkeit durch das Unterholz, dass es kaum ein Geräusch verursachte oder der Heermeister war zu abgelenkt, da er den Angriff aus einer anderen Richtung erwartete und das Wesen noch zu weit entfernt war, als dass er es hören konnte. Tatsache war nur, dass er es wirklich nicht wahrnahm und das konnte ihn leicht sein Leben kosten, denn Cathea hatte etwas in den Händen des Geschöpfes entdeckt, das ihr gar nicht gefiel: Einen gespannten Bogen.  
Sie hatte keine Zeit um zu zögern und was sie tat, tat sie nur, weil niemand anderes zur Hilfe eilen konnte. Als der Pfeil von ihrer Sehne schnellte, hob das fremde Wesen schon seinen Bogen. Der Pfeil traf es an der Schulter, zerbrach aber daran, ohne es ernsthaft verletzt zu haben. Doch Boromir war durch das Zischen des Pfeiles gewarnt und nahm seinen Kopf gerade in dem Moment zur Seite, als der feindlich Pfeil sein Ziel erreichte. Statt in Boromirs Auge, drang das Geschoss nun tief in die Rinde des Baumes. Für einen Moment sah der Krieger so aus, als wolle er vor Wut in den Pfeil beißen. "Das mochte ich schon damals nicht!" hörte Cathea ihn zischen und dann stürzte er sich mit einem wütenden Grollen auf den nun für ihn sichtbaren Feind.  
Der M'aru war nicht schnell genug, um noch einen Pfeil abzuschießen, denn im nächsten Moment fiel sein Körper kopflos in sich zusammen. Und plötzlich kam Bewegung in den Wald. Der Feind schien überall zu sein. Cathea kam nicht dazu sie zu zählen, denn ganz in ihrer Nähe stürzte eine Gestalt aus den Büschen, in einer Hand eine Art Schwert schwingend. Cathea blieb nichts anderes übrig als zur Seite zu springen, und die Wucht des Hiebes trieb die Klinge tief in den Baum – zu tief, denn ihr Angreifer hatte nun Probleme sie wieder herauszuziehen. Dafür stürmte schon der nächste M'aru auf sie zu, eine riesige Axt über dem Kopf schwingend. Irgendetwas zischte dicht an Cathea vorbei und ihr Gegner landete mit einem Pfeil im Auge rückwärts im Laub. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer ihr nun schon zum zweitenmal das Leben gerettet hatte, und sie hatte auch keine Zeit dazu, denn ihrem anderen ‚Freund' war es gelungen, sein Schwert zu befreien.  
‚Pfeil – Auge' ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als ihr Gegner weit ausholte, und sie stach zu. Nur eine leichte Bewegung zur Seite bewahrte sie davor, unter seinem schweren Körper begraben zu werden. Geistesgegenwärtig ergriff sie das Schwert des Toten. Es war besser als ihres und so nahe, wie die Angreifer waren, machte es wenig Sinn, noch weiter mit Pfeilen zu schießen. Sie war nicht so schnell und treffsicher wie Legolas, der einen Feind nach dem anderen niederschoss. Aber auch er zog schließlich zwei lange Klingen, um sich effektiver wehren zu können.

"Cathea!" rief Boromir ihr zu und streckte einen weiteren Gegner mit einem kraftvollen Hieb nieder. "Hinter dir!"

Sie warf sich herum und riss mit ihrem eigenen Schwung das Schwert hoch. Ihr Angreifer war noch nicht nahe genug heran, sonst hätte der Hieb ihn garantiert getötet, doch er fuhr ihm stattdessen nur tief in die Seite. Cathea erwartete nun, dass der M'aru sie angriff, aber er starrte nur voller Entsetzen auf das Schwert in ihrer Hand – ein Schwert seines Volkes. Er ließ seine Waffe fallen, presste seine Hände gegen die blutende Wunde, warf sich dann herum und rannte davon.  
Cathea wandte sich atemlos um. Der Kampf war fast vorüber. Boromir stach noch einen Angreifer nieder, dann wurde es still um sie herum. Der Feind war geflohen. Völlig erschöpft ging Cathea auf die beiden Männer zu – und dann passierte es. Sie hörte wieder dieses Zischen und sah von irgendwoher ein Geschoss direkt auf Boromir zusteuern. Es vergingen nur Sekunden. Cathea stieß einen Schrei aus, während Legolas mit einem Arm Boromir zur Seite stieß und sich selber duckte. Doch der Pfeil streifte noch seine Schulter, ehe er in einen Baum drang. Fast zeitgleich wirbelten Legolas' Klinge und Boromirs Schwert durch die Luft und nagelten den letzten Angreifer an dem Baum fest, vor dem er stand. Sein Körper zuckte noch einen Moment, dann erschlaffte er.

"Er hat dich erwischt", stellte Boromir besorgt fest, als er sich zu seinem Freund umwandte.

"Sie werden wiederkommen", meinte Legolas, ohne auf ihn einzugehen.

Er lief zu dem Baum und zog sein Kurzschwert und Boromirs Waffe aus dem Toten, sodass dieser langsam zu Boden rutschte. Dann kam er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen zurück und drückte Boromir sein Schwert in die Hand.

"Wir müssen verschwinden", sagte er und stieß einen eigenartigen Pfiff aus. "Ich hoffe nur, dass eure Pferde nicht allzu weit weggelaufen sind."

"Legolas!" Boromir packte den Elben am Arm und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Du sagtest doch, die Pfeile wären vergiftet!"

"Nicht alle", klärte Legolas ihn ruhig auf, aber sein Blick flackerte.

"Und wenn dieser es war?"

"Es ist nur eine oberflächliche Verletzung." Der Elb atmete tief durch. "Wir dürfen nicht noch länger hier bleiben. Wenn er wirklich vergiftet war, waren es die anderen auch und dann ist es so und so zu spät."

Boromir runzelte die Stirn. Sein Blick wanderte prüfend über Legolas Körper und verfinsterte sich. Erst in diesem Moment entdeckte auch Cathea die Verletzung an der Seite des Elben, aus der immer noch das kurze Ende eines Pfeils ragte. Er hatte den Pfeil in der Hektik des Kampfes wohl abgebrochen, um nicht dadurch behindert zu werden.

"Wann ist das passiert?" fragte Boromir leise und steckte sein Schwert weg.

"Als ich dein Pferd herumgerissen habe", antwortete Legolas nüchtern. "Es kam noch ein weiterer Pfeil."

Boromir schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

Er schien gar nicht mit einer Antwort zu rechnen, denn er packte das Ende des Pfeils und zog es mit einem Ruck heraus. Legolas gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut von sich, blieb aber tapfer stehen und ließ nur eine Hand auf der Wunde ruhen.

"Gut, lasst uns gehen", meinte Boromir und warf die blutige Spitze des Pfeils verächtlich in ein Gebüsch. "Jetzt haben wir es noch eiliger zu Aragorn zu stoßen."

Wortlos liefen sie los. Cathea sah sich unsicher um. Wenn der Feind noch in der Nähe war, mussten sie mehr als vorsichtig sein. Sie konnte die Anspannung ihrer Weggefährten fast körperlich fühlen und besonders bei Boromir eine große Nervosität, die wohl auf seine Sorge um Legolas zurückzuführen war. Er behielt sowohl die Umgebung als auch seinen Freund im Auge und auch Cathea konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie immer wieder einen ängstlichen Blick auf den Elben warf. Sie betete innerlich, dass die Pfeile nicht vergiftet waren oder dass der Elb ganz einfach gegen dieses Gift immun war, doch sie musste bald feststellen, dass ihre Gebete nicht erhört wurden.  
Zuerst war es nur ein kurzes Stolpern, das sich unauffällig in seine Bewegungen einschlich. Bei jedem anderen Wesen wäre das nicht weiter verwunderlich gewesen, schließlich lag ein kräftezehrender Kampf hinter ihnen; für einen Elben jedoch war es ein Signal, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Boromir hatte es wohl auch registriert, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch verkniffener, als er es in Stresssituationen sonst war.  
Cathea fragte sich, was wohl in Legolas vorging, denn er musste es schon viel eher gespürt haben. Nach außen hin sichtbar wurden die Auswirkungen eines Giftes meist erst später – der wahre Kampf tobte im Inneren des Körpers. Doch im Gesicht des Elben zeigte sich keine Regung. Er wirkte konzentriert und wachsam. Bis auf das leichte Stolpern, das ihm jetzt immer häufiger unterlief, war ihm nichts anzumerken. Vielleicht war das Gift ja gar nicht so stark, wie sie es alle angenommen hatten, oder der Elb nur besonders widerstandsfähig und es geschah nicht viel mehr, als dass Legolas ein paar Mal stolperte. Sie wagte es kaum zu hoffen. Wieder stieß Legolas diesen merkwürdigen Pfiff aus.

"Meinst du er ist wirklich noch irgendwo in der Nähe?" fragte Boromir atemlos.

Legolas nickte angestrengt.

"Er weiß, dass wir ihn brauchen."

Sprechen und laufen – das war wohl zuviel. Das nächste Straucheln brachte Legolas dem Erdboden näher, als es ihm lieb war. Nur durch Boromirs schnelle Reaktion entging er dem schmerzhaften Zusammenstoß mit einem Baum. Doch die beiden dachten gar nicht daran, aus diesem Grund anzuhalten. Boromir zog den Elben, gestützt durch einen seiner Arme, einfach mit sich. Der hatte nun sichtliche Schwierigkeiten, das Tempo, mit dem er sich zuvor fortbewegt hatte, wiederzufinden. Seine Bewegungen wurden plumper, ungeschickter, fast unkoordiniert – und ganz allmählich wurden sie alle dadurch langsamer.  
Ein lautes Krachen aus dem Dickicht ließ Cathea heftig zusammenfahren. Boromir griff nach seinem Schwert, ohne den in seinen Armen jetzt mehr oder weniger hängenden Legolas loszulassen. Zu ihrer aller Erleichterung war es nur der Schimmel des Elben, der mit einem freudigen Brummeln auf sie zukam.

"Dem Himmel sei Dank!" rief Boromir erfreut aus. "Das ist unsere Rettung!"

"Die anderen sind nicht bei ihm", stellte Legolas erschöpft fest.

"Das ist doch egal."

Boromir wollte sich nicht aus seinem Enthusiasmus reißen lassen.

"Wir können nicht zu dritt auf einem Pferd reiten", warf Legolas ein.

"Das werden wir auch nicht."

Boromir trat mit ihm zusammen an das Pferd heran. Cathea wusste sofort, was er vorhatte, und ergriff schnell die Zügel des Tieres, damit es sich nicht wegbewegen konnte. 

"Wir setzten dich auf seinen Rücken – dann sind wir schneller."

"Nicht schnell genug."

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Sie kommen", sagte Legolas nur und schon machte Catheas Magen eine unangenehme Umdrehung. Noch einen solchen Kampf würden sie nicht überleben.

"Wieviel Zeit bleibt uns?" fragte Boromir angespannt.

Seine Gedanken schienen sich zu überschlagen.

"Nicht viel – vielleicht eine viertel Stunde," war die deprimierende Antwort.

"Gut - dann wirst du zu Aragorn reiten", sagte er und machte Anstalten, Legolas auf das Pferd zu helfen.

Doch der Elb sträubte sich und schob den Krieger ein Stück von sich weg. Irgendwie hatte er sich wieder ein wenig erholt und war in der Lage alleine zu stehen.

"Du musst reiten!" sagte er mit Nachdruck. "Ich werde mich nicht lange genug oben halten können. Das Gift lähmt meine Glieder."

"Dann nehme ich dich mit!" stieß Boromir fast verärgert aus. "Du brauchst Hilfe!"

"Du wärst zu langsam. Aragorn ist nicht mehr weit von uns entfernt. Hol' ihn hierher!"

Boromir sah seinen Freund voller Sorge an, doch dann nickte er. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Wortlos schwang er sich auf den nervös tänzelnden Schimmel. Als Legolas eine Hand auf die Stirn des Tieres legte, beruhigte es sich sofort wieder.

"Du kannst dich auf Olórin verlassen", brachte der Elb müde hervor. "Er weiß, dass es jetzt auf ihn ankommt und wird dich auf dem schnellsten Weg zu Aragorn bringen."

Wieder nickte Boromir, dann sah er Cathea an.

"Versteckt euch! Einen Kampf überlebt ihr nicht. Ich bin bald wieder da."

Damit zog er den Schimmel herum und preschte davon.

Cathea atmete tief durch. Sie trug jetzt die Verantwortung für sie beide. Sie sah Legolas an, der immer noch aufrecht aber schwer atmend neben ihr stand. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und er war ungewöhnlich bleich.

"Du musst nicht bei mir bleiben", sagte er und blickte sie nun ebenfalls an. "Es wäre besser, wenn du weiterläufst. So kannst du dich vielleicht retten."

Hätte der Elb nicht so furchtbar elend ausgesehen, wäre sie bei dieser Bemerkung wahrscheinlich in die Luft gegangen. Sie war doch kein mieser Feigling und überließ ihre Kameraden dem sicheren Tod!

"Wir verstecken uns", sagte sie fest und trat an ihn heran. "Kannst du laufen?"

Legolas brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande.

"Ich kann es versuchen."

Sie ergriff wortlos seine Hand und legte sich seinen Arm um die Schultern.

"Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang", sagte sie und schenkte nun auch ihm ein halbes Lächeln.

Die ersten Schritte fielen dem Elben sichtlich schwer und auch Cathea hatte Probleme gerade zu laufen, weil ein Teil von seinem Gewicht auf ihren Schultern lastete. Legolas war schon schwächer, als sie angenommen hatte. Aber er bemühte sich wirklich, ihr das Vorwärtskommen nicht allzu sehr zu erschweren. Nach einer Weile hatte sie den Bogen raus und kam einigermaßen schnell voran. Es hatte doch etwas für sich, nicht ganz so zart gebaut zu sein. Doch nirgendwo konnte sie ein geeignetes Versteck ausmachen, das sie beide verbergen konnte. Da waren überall nur Bäume, Büsche und Laub – und dicke Wurzeln, die das Gelände uneben machten. Und der Elb wurde immer schwerer. Sie spürte, dass der Griff, mit dem er sich an ihrer Schulter festhielt, nachließ und packte schnell sein Handgelenk, bevor er ihr entgleiten konnte. Mit ihrer anderen Hand griff sie fester um seine Taille und versuchte ihn so etwas mehr aufzurichten, aber es gelang ihr nicht richtig. Ein Versteck musste her – so schnell wie möglich!

"Lass... mich hier", brachte Legolas leise, unter schweren Atemzügen hervor. "Ich... verliere die Kontrolle... über meinen Körper... Du kannst mich nicht tragen..." 

Sie schüttelte verbissen den Kopf und schleppte sich mit ihm taumelnd weiter vorwärts.

"Du wirst... sterben... Sie werden dich töten...", warnte er sie schwach. "Sie... sie kommen..."

Catheas Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust. Sie sah ihn bewusst nicht an. Sie wollte diesen drängenden Blick nicht sehen, den sie von der Seite spürte, weil sie Angst hatte, ihm und ihrer eigenen Angst, ihrem eigenen Bedürfnis, ihn abzuschütteln und davonzurennen, schließlich doch nachzugeben. Tapfer zu sein, war in solcher Situation die reinste Qual und eigentlich hatte sie schon fast genug von diesem Abenteuer.  
Ihr Blick suchte erneut hektisch die Umgebung ab und schließlich entdeckte sie etwas, das ihr Herz einen kleinen, freudigen Sprung machen ließ. Sie befanden sich am Fuße eines kleinen Hügels, der über und über mit Laub bedeckt und von Bäumen und Büschen bewachsen war. Und weiter oben verbarg sich unter dem Laub, umgeben von einigen dieser Büsche und den knorrigen Wurzeln zweier gewaltiger Bäume, ein größerer Felsen.

"Da rüber!" stieß sie hervor und setzte sie beide wieder in Bewegung.

Es kostete sie große Mühe und viel Kraft, den etwas steilen Hang mit der Last des Elben zu erklimmen, aber es lohnte sich. Der Felsen verlief schräg nach oben und bildetet so eine relativ große Kuhle zwischen seinem oberen Verlauf und den großen Wurzeln des Baumes, der neben ihm wuchs. Sie versuchte sich vorsichtig hinzuknien, um dann Legolas langsam loszulassen, aber irgendwie verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und sie stürzten gemeinsam vornüber in die Kuhle und schmerzhaft gegen den Felsen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, ihre und seine Gliedmaßen auseinander zu sortieren und schließlich saß sie eingequetscht in der Kuhle, den fast völlig erschlafften Elben halbwegs in ihren Armen haltend.

"Sie kommen...", konnte sie ihn flüstern hören, "... sie kommen..."

Cathea wusste nicht, in wie weit Legolas noch in der Lage war, ihre Feinde tatsächlich wahrzunehmen, oder ob es eher Fieberträume waren, hervorgerufen durch das Gift. Sie konnte die unnatürliche Wärme seines Körpers selbst durch seine und ihre Kleider spüren. Er brauchte dringend die Hilfe eines Heilers – und sie brauchten Verstärkung, wenn der Feind tatsächlich näherrückte.  
Sie beugte sich ein wenig vor, griff um Legolas herum und schob Laub zu ihnen heran, buddelte sich und den Elben halbwegs in die vermodernden Blätter ein. Dann kramte sie hektisch ihren Bogen hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Legolas sagte etwas, doch sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie brachte ihr Ohr in die Nähe seines Mundes. 

"Nimm... meinen Bogen. Die Pfeile sind... stabiler", stieß er zwischen ein paar schweren Atemzügen hervor. 

Sie nickte. Er hatte recht. Wenn sie entdeckt wurden, waren seine elbischen Waffen bessere Verteidigungsmittel.  
Sie löste den Riemen, der den Pfeilköcher an Legolas' Körper hielt und zog ihn und den Bogen unter ihm hervor.  
Er hatte ohnehin schon unangenehm in ihren Bauch gedrückt. Sie legte den Köcher neben sich und nahm den langen, schönen Bogen sowie einen Pfeil in ihre Hand. Dann ließ sie sich, Legolas fest in den Armen haltend, zur Seite nieder und hoffte, somit für den Feind möglichst unsichtbar zu werden.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Jenna, nochmal vielen, VIELEN Dank für dieses: "Für einen Moment sah der Krieger so aus, als wolle er vor Wut in den Pfeil beißen." Es ist einfach großartig! * lol *  
Wie immer sind Lob und Tadel herzlich willkommen. I.


	16. 16 Kapitel

A/N: VIELEN LIEBEN DANK FÜR DIE TOLLEN REVIEWS!!! Vicky23, Morwen89 und Sara, ihr seid immer noch die Besten. (Hummel, bist Du noch dran?)  
Ich weiß, die Stelle letztens war blöd zum Aufhören, aber dafür geht es jetzt gleich weiter. Wie immer viel Spaß! I.

16. Kapitel

Pippin sah sich schwer atmend um. Viele tote M'aru lagen zwischen ihnen, aber keiner machte irgendwelche Bewegungen oder stand noch.

"Sind..." begann er atemlos und musste erstmal tief Luft holen, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. "War's... war's das? Sind wir fertig?"

Merry musste lachen, aber das war pure Hysterie.

"Mann, Pippin, wir sind fix und fertig!"

Hobbits waren keine Kämpfernaturen. Sie waren ein kleines, friedliebendes Volk, das gerne in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Und auch der Krieg gegen Sauron hatte daran nicht wirklich etwas geändert. Der Schreck war allen vieren gehörig in die Glieder gefahren, denn an solche Gefechte würden sie sich einfach nie gewöhnen, egal wie oft sie sie noch durchstehen mussten.  
Pippin klopfte Merry auf die Schulter. Er hatte den Eindruck, sein bester Freund konnte eine Aufmunterung jetzt mehr als gut gebrauchen. – So wie sie alle.

"Du hast wirklich gut gekämpft. Boromir wäre sehr stolz auf dich!"

"Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Merry.

"Na, klar!" sagte Pippin. "Wir haben alle gut gekämpft. Das sieht man vor allem daran, daß wir noch leben. Ähm, wo sind eigentlich Aragorn und Ciscara?"

Die Hobbits sahen sich ratlos um. Pippin schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

"Meint... meint ihr, sie sind...?"

"Nein", sagte Frodo sofort, denn das wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. "Nein, sie sind bestimmt nur...",er schluckte hart, "...nur irgendwo abseits im Wald. Wir müssen sie suchen."

Die vier Hobbits liefen los. Frodo wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie sich wieder trennten. Vielleicht lauerten doch noch irgendwo getarnte M'aru und dann hatten sie allein keine Chance.  
  
***  
  
Ganz langsam wurde Ciscara wieder ruhiger. Aragorn streichelte noch immer leicht über ihre weichen Haare und murmelte etwas, wie er hoffte, Beruhigendes. Es fühlte sich gut an, sie in den Armen zu halten. Ihr schlanker, junger Körper schmiegte sich weich an seinen...  
Aragorn konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören – noch etwas schnell, aber es wurde dem seinen immer ähnlicher.  
Ciscaras Zittern ließ nach und Aragorn schob sie behutsam etwas von sich.

"Geht's wieder?" fragte er leise und Ciscara nickte langsam.

Aragorn lächelte schief und wischte ihr fast zärtlich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Ciscara schloss die Augen unter der sanften Berührung und Aragorn spürte ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, dass er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte: Begehren. Seit Arwen hatte er keine Frau mehr begehrt so wie Ciscara in diesem Moment und instinktiv schreckte er davor zurück. Solche Gefühle waren zu mächtig und er durfte sich durch nichts von seiner Aufgabe ablenken lassen. Außerdem war Ciscara viel zu jung für ihn und in Düsterwald würden sie sich trennen müssen. Sie musste zurück zu ihren Geschwistern und er musste tun, was... was eben zu tun war, sobald Elrond und die anderen eine Lösung gefunden hatten. Es ging nicht. Auf keinen Fall...

"Da sind sie!" rief Pippin und wollte erfreut auf sie zu laufen, aber Frodo hielt ihn zurück.

"Warte, Pippin!"

"Warum?"

"Lass ihnen noch einen Moment Zeit."

Pippin wollte gerade eine weitere Frage stellen, da hörten sie Boromir.

"ARAGORN!"

Aragorn und Ciscara fuhren auseinander. Aragorn packte sein Schwert und rannte los. Ciscara und die Hobbits folgten ihm. Etwas in Boromirs Stimme trieb sie zur Eile.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Wir wurden angegriffen!"

"Wir auch."

"Legolas ist verletzt!"

"Was?!"

"Kommt! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Es könnte schon zu spät sein. Das Gift wirkt schnell!"

Aragorn fluchte leise.

"Unsere Ponies!" rief Sam begeistert. "Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

"Sie warteten ganz nervös auf dem Weg. Hatten sich um Brego gescharrt."

"Du bist ein braver Junge."

Aragorn tätschelte seinem Pferd kurz den Hals und schwang sich dann in den Sattel.

"Führe uns, Boromir! Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

In halsbrecherischem Tempo jagten sie los.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Catheas Herz schlug schnell und rhythmisch. Sie fühlte, wie das Blut durch ihre Adern schoss und Adrenalin durch ihren Körper pumpte. Und dann vernahm sie die Geräusche, auf die sie mit Bangen gewartet hatte: Knackende Äste unter den Füßen mehrerer Personen, das Rascheln von Laub, angestrengtes Keuchen und schließlich auch eigenartige Stimmen, die sich in einer merkwürdigen, grollenden Sprache etwas zuraunten.  
Catheas Herz schlug nun doppelt so schnell. Bald konnte sie aus ihrem Versteck die ersten Gestalten durch das Buschwerk des Waldes erkennen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich wahrnahm, wie sie aussahen. Sie waren groß – nicht so groß wie Elben, aber in etwa so wie Menschen. Ihre Körper waren schlank, aber sehnig und stark bemuskelt. Sie besaßen keine Haare, soweit sie erkennen konnte, aber ein stark ausgeprägtes, fast grobes Gesicht. Die Farbe ihrer Haut wechselte, während sie sich bewegten. Sie passte sich perfekt der Umgebung und den vorherrschenden Lichtverhältnissen an, sodass die Wesen, sobald sie stehen blieben, so gut wie unsichtbar waren. Sie trugen bis auf einen Lendenschurz keine Kleider, waren aber stattdessen mit mindestens drei verschiedenen Waffen beladen.  
Cathea schauderte es in ihrem Versteck. Diese Wesen waren wirklich furchteinflößend. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie keine so guten Spurenleser waren wie alle dachten. Sie war deswegen so gut es ging auf der Spur Boromirs gelaufen, um möglichst keine eigenen Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden diese Wesen ihr Versteck nicht bemerken und einfach weiterziehen.  
Ein lautes Knacken ganz in ihrer Nähe ließ sie innerlich heftig zusammenfahren. Dann ertönten bedrohliche Geräusche über ihr. Jemand hatte den Felsen erklommen, unter dem sie sich verbargen, und benutzte diesen als Aussichtsplattform. Der Feind durchstöberte den Wald also breiter gefächert als sie vermutet hatte. In Catheas Innerem zog sich alles zusammen, als eine weitere Gestalt direkt vor ihr Versteck trat. Sie konnte die kräftigen Waden erkennen, jede einzelne Pore dieser robusten und wandelbaren Haut. Im Moment war sie leicht rotstichig, durchzogen von grünen und braunen Schattierungen.  
Cathea war völlig erstarrt; sie wagte es kaum zu blinzeln oder zu atmen und hoffte inständig, dass Legolas noch so weit bei Sinnen war, dass er die große Gefahr erkannte und sich nicht bewegte. Der feindliche Krieger vor ihr sagte irgendetwas und sogleich folgte eine brummende Antwort von oben. Der Boden unter ihr erbebte leicht, als ein weiteres Paar Beine vor ihnen auf der Erde landete. Die Angst trieb Cathea den Schweiß auf die Stirn und sie fühlte ein Zittern durch ihren Körper wandern, das sie nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte.  
Die beiden Krieger blieben noch einen Moment vor ihrem Versteck stehen, dann setzten sie sich unvermutet in Bewegung und liefen den Hang hinab. Ihre Bewegungen glichen denen der Elben. Sie waren ebenso geschmeidig, nur fehlte es ihnen etwas an Anmut und Eleganz.  
Ganz vorsichtig fasste Cathea den Bogen fester und versuchte mit einer ganz langsamen Bewegung ihres anderen Arms um Legolas herum den Pfeil einzulegen. Zu ihrer Überraschung konnte auch der Elb sich noch bewegen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, aber er nahm ihr den Pfeil aus der Hand, legte ihn vorsichtig ein und spannte die Sehne. Cathea war erstaunt, aber so ging es tatsächlich leichter. Mit ihm im Arm konnte sie kaum selber schießen, aber zusammen würde es ihnen gelingen – jedenfalls, wenn der Gegner dicht vor ihnen stand.

Die feindlichen Krieger hatten sich zu ihrer Erleichterung ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt. Einige waren noch weiter gelaufen, kamen jetzt aber wild gestikulierend wieder. Sie berieten sich einen Moment. Ein paar von ihnen gingen in die Hocke und untersuchten den Boden, während andere sich wieder suchend umsahen. Und das Entsetzen griff erneut nach Catheas Herz. Sie kamen zurück! Sie wussten, dass sich hier irgendjemand versteckte und würden so lange suchen, bis sie sie gefunden hatten. Wenn Boromir und die anderen nicht bald auftauchten, waren sie verloren!  
Cathea atmete tief durch. Sie durfte auf keinen Fall in Panik geraten. Ihr Versteck war gut und ihre Gegner hatten mit ihrer eigenen Unvorsichtigkeit die letzten Spuren zerstört, die sie zu ihnen führten. Alles, was sie brauchten, war Zeit – viel Zeit. Zeit, die Legolas gewiss nicht hatte. Aber sie konnte für ihn nichts weiter tun. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, ihn festzuhalten, ihn zu beschützen, soweit sie das konnte, und zu warten. Das Einzige, was sie in dieser Zeit nicht tun durfte, war sich zu bewegen – und das fiel ihr gar nicht leicht. Die Muskeln taten ihr vor Anspannung weh, ihr rechter Arm begann langsam taub zu werden und je näher die M'aru rückten, desto größer wurde ihr Bedürfnis, einfach davon zu rennen.  
Sie hatten sich wieder aufgeteilt und durchsuchten jetzt Stück für Stück das Waldgebiet mit seinem dichten Pflanzenwuchs und dem tiefen Unterholz. Die Zeit verging und sie rückten unweigerlich näher. Und plötzlich sah einer der M'aru direkt zu ihnen hinüber. Ihm war wohl eine Idee gekommen, denn er entblößte mit einem gemeinen Grinsen zwei Reihen spitz geschliffener Zähne und erklomm im Eiltempo den Hang. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude auf, als er näher heran war, und er zog ein scharfes Schwert.  
Cathea zögerte nicht lange. Sie hob den Bogen und Legolas, der glücklicherweise immer noch bei Bewusstsein war, ließ die Sehne genau im richtigen Moment zurückschnellen. Der Pfeil bohrte sich gnadenlos in den Hals des M'aru und ließ ihn sein Gleichgewicht verlieren, sodass er den Hang hinunterstürzte. Zwei weitere Gegner, die sich ihm an die Fersen geheftet hatten, wurden von ihm umgeworfen und mitgerissen. Cathea wollte sich aufrichten, doch Legolas stieß gerade noch im richtigen Moment ein heftiges "Bleib unten!" aus. Schon schlugen etliche Pfeile gegen den Felsen und zerbarsten daran. Cathea zog liegend zwei weitere Pfeile hervor und gab sie Legolas, der sie zu ihrer Überraschung beide einlegte.  
"Zeigefinger dazwischen!" zischte er und Cathea tat wie ihr geheissen. Sie hob den Bogen als die nächsten Angreifer den Hang erstürmten und schon schnellten die nächsten Geschosse von der Sehne. Einer der Pfeile traf den Bauch eines Angreifers, der andere den Brustkorb eines zweiten. Sie taumelten zurück und gingen zu Boden, doch die nächsten Gegner waren schon nah. Zu nah. Cathea hatte keine Zeit mehr, um einen weiteren Pfeil zu ziehen. Als der erste M'aru, der bei ihr ankam, mit seinem Schwert weit ausholte, schloss sie nur noch die Augen.  
Doch der schmerzhafte Todesstoß blieb aus. Zuerst wagte sie nur ein Auge zu öffnen, doch dann riss sie gleich beide auf. Der Krieger lag nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt im Laub, seine smaragdgrünen Augen, aus denen langsam das Leben wich, noch starr auf sie gerichtet. Zwei Pfeile steckten tief in seinem Rücken. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt lag ein weiterer Toter und dahinter tobte ein grausamer Kampf.  
Cathea konnte als erstes Boromir ausmachen, der immer noch auf Legolas' Pferd saß und fast wahnsinnig vor Wut mit einem Schwert auf den Feind einhieb. Dann entdeckte sie auch Aragorn. Er war bereits von seinem Pferd gesprungen und schlug wie ein Besessener um sich. Dicht neben ihm kämpfte Ciscara mit weniger Kraft aber großer Geschicklichkeit. Und am Fuße des Hanges tobten vier wild gewordene Hobbits. Cathea wusste nicht, ob sie vor Freude lachen sollte oder weinen. Sie richtete sich auf, zog Legolas mit sich hoch.

"Sie sind da", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. "Sie sind da!"

Sie beugte sich vor, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können und erschrak. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile aschfahl und seine Lippen hatten einen leicht bläulichen Ton angenommen. Seine Augen wanderten fast panisch hin und her, ohne wirklich etwas erfassen zu können und erst jetzt nahm Cathea das Zittern wahr, das durch seinen Körper ging.

"Wo?" stieß er matt hervor.

Eine merkwürdige Ahnung beschlich Cathea. 

"Du siehst sie nicht."

Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Und Legolas antwortete auch nicht. Das Gift wirkte sich tatsächlich auch auf seine Sinne aus. Er musste kaum noch etwas erkennen können und Cathea fragte sich, wie lange das wohl schon so war. Elben mussten wirklich über ein erstaunliches Wahrnehmungsvermögen verfügen, das weit über die Grenzen anderer Wesen hinaus ging, sonst hätten sie beide nie im Leben diese drei Angreifer treffen können.  
Und nun war der Elb am Ende. Das alles hatte ihn seine letzten Kraftreserven gekostet. Er gab kaum noch eine Regung von sich, nur seine Augen blieben noch wach, blickten ruhelos und voller Angst um sich, ohne tatsächlich etwas sehen zu können. Ein Welle des Mitleids überkam Cathea und sie schloss den am ganzen Leib zitternden Elben noch fester in die Arme. Es musste ein schrecklicher Zustand sein, in dem er sich befand, gefangen in seinem eigenen Körper, völlig hilflos und ausgeliefert – für einen Elben noch viel mehr als für einen Menschen.

"Es wird alles gut", flüsterte sie und strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar. "Aragorn wird dir gleich helfen. Er ist gleich da."

Sie sah wieder auf, nun viel besorgter als zuvor. Die Zeit drängte, denn Legolas' Zustand war mehr als bedenklich. Glücklicherweise schien sich der Kampf seinem Ende zu nähern. Boromir verfolgte einen fliehenden Gegner und Aragorn kämpfte noch mit zweien, aber es war ersichtlich, dass der Feind für's erste geschlagen war. Und schon kamen die Hobbits im Eiltempo den Hügel hinauf.

"Ich hab' doch gesagt, sie sind hier!" rief Pippin, der sie als erster entdeckte.

"Gutes Versteck!" stellte Merry begeistert fest, während Frodo für einen Moment mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck verharrte.  
Auch Sam, der als letzter kam, begriff sofort, dass es um ihren elbischen Freund nicht gut stand. Mit besorgter Miene schob er sich an den anderen vorbei und ging vor Cathea und Legolas in die Knie. 

"Großer Gott..." murmelte er.

"Ist er... tot?" Pippin trat entsetzt an sie heran.

Cathea schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Legolas, der nun doch die Besinnung verloren hatte, vorsichtig ins Laub gleiten. Sam berührte seine Stirn und zuckte erschrocken zurück.

"Ist das normal bei Elben?" fragte er und meinte wohl damit das erschreckend hohe Fieber.

"Ich denke nicht", erwiderte Cathea betrübt.

"Er sieht gar nicht gut aus", jammerte Pippin und sah zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. "Merry, tu' doch was!"

"Was denn?!" rief der aufgebracht. "Ich bin kein Heiler!"

"Dann hol' Aragorn!"

"Das macht doch Frodo schon!"

Cathea sah den Hang hinunter. Tatsächlich war Frodo schon hinuntergelaufen und kam nun mit Aragorn, Boromir und Ciscara zurück. Die anderen machten ihrem Freund schnell Platz und Argagorn ließ sich mit sorgenvollem Blick neben Sam nieder. Wie Sam zuvor legte er eine Hand auf Legolas' Stirn und fühlte dann am Hals seinen Puls.

"Wie lange ist er schon so?"

"Ohne Besinnung?"

Cathea sah ihn fragend an und Aragorn nickte.

"Erst ein paar Minuten. Aber das Fieber kam schon früher."

Aragorn dachte einen Moment nach, dann sah er zu Boromir auf.

"Ich brauche Olórin", sagte er. "Wir können hier nicht bleiben. Wir müssen zu einer Quelle oder einem Bach. Er braucht jetzt viel Flüssigkeit." 

Boromir nickte und eilte sofort den Hang hinunter, um das Pferd zu holen. Aragorn sah nun auch die anderen an. "Ihr müsst mir helfen ein paar Pflanzen zu suchen."

Sein Blick blieb an Cathea hängen, die eifrig nickte.

"Und du ruhst dich aus! Du hast für heute genug geleistet."

Cathea wollte etwas erwidern, doch Aragorn schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Das ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl!" sagte er streng und die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.  
Jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit für eine Diskussion.

Das Pferd des Elben schien bemerkt zu haben, daß etwas mit seinem Herren nicht in Ordnung war, denn es erstürmte den Hang schneller als Boromirs Füße ihn tragen konnten, wodurch es den großen Mann mehr oder weniger durch das Laub zog, während er leise Flüche ausstieß. Bei ihnen angelangt brauchte Aragorn nur ein paar elbische Worte an das Tier zu richten und es ging willig in die Knie, sodass es nun ein Leichtes war, Legolas über seinen Rücken zu legen. Ganz vorsichtig richtete sich Olórin wieder auf, seinen Herren im Auge behaltend und wohl darauf bedacht, dass er nicht wieder herunterrutschte, obwohl dies so gut wie unmöglich war, da links und rechts schon Merry und Pippin herangetreten waren, um ihren Freund festzuhalten.  
Cathea atmete tief durch. Man wollte sie also wieder ausschließen – aber das würde sie nicht noch einmal zulassen. Sie war vielleicht erschöpft, aber so leicht ließ sie sich nicht abfertigen.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So, das war's für heute. Ich hoffe, wir konnten die Spannung aufrecht erhalten. :) Wie freuen uns wie immer auf eure Reviews und ich versuche – wie immer – so bald wie möglich das nächste Kapitel zu posten. I.


	17. 17 Kapitel

A/N: Da sind wir wieder! Na? Habt ihr uns vermißt? * lol * Hier malwieder ein längeres Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.   
Und immer wieder HERZLICHEN DANK für die zahlreichen und phantastischen Reviews! Ohne euch wäre das alles nur halb so schön! : ) Ihr seid einfach großartig! I.

17. Kapitel

Zeit war etwas wirklich Unangenehmes, wenn man sie nicht hatte. Ganz gleich, was man tat und wie schnell man es tat, es war immer nicht schnell und nicht gut genug. Legolas besaß viel Kraft, aber auch die Stärke und Widerstandsfähigkeit der Elben hatte ihre Grenzen. Aragorn konnte sehen, ja fast fühlen, wie die Kräfte seines Freundes langsam dahinschwanden. Der Kampf gegen das Gift, der in seinem Inneren tobte, ging auf sein Ende zu und wenn Aragorn nicht schnell genug handelte, war dies auch Legolas' Ende. Und das durfte nicht geschehen. Niemand – und schon gar nicht einer seiner besten Freunde – starb ihm unter seinen Händen weg.  
Das würde er nicht zulassen. Und wenn er dafür die ganze Nacht schuften musste – er würde nicht aufgeben.  
Er war ein Heiler – verdammt nochmal – und zwar ein sehr guter. Er würde dieses Gift besiegen, auch wenn er es nicht kannte; auch wenn jeder andere aus diesem Grund aufgegeben hätte – er würde es nicht tun. Das schwor er sich, während er einige der Kräuter, die Pippin und Merry ihm gerade gebracht hatten, in eine Schale mit einer dampfenden Substanz streute.

"Verrühr' das, bis es zäh wird!" sagte er zu Sam, der neben ihm saß und gerade einen Lappen, der einmal ein Ärmel von Aragorns Unterhemd gewesen war, aus einem Topf mit kaltem Wasser holte.  
Er drückte dem Hobbit die Schale in die Hand und nahm stattdessen den Lappen entgegen. Dann rückte er damit zu Legolas hinüber, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf einer Decke lag.  
Der Elb hatte sich nicht gerührt, seit sie ihn und Cathea gefunden hatten. Er sah aus wie tot – nur das unregelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust ließ erkennen, dass noch Leben in ihm war. Aragorn hob ein Bein des Elben an und schlang den nass-kalten Wickel ein paar Mal um seine nackte Wade. Dann drehte er sich um, um den nächsten Lappen zu holen; doch das brauchte er gar nicht, denn eine Hand hielt ihm diesen schon entgegen.  
Aragorn hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Ciscara schon wieder zurück war. Sie musste sich erstaunlich leise bewegt haben und hatte sofort erkannt, was Aragorn als nächstes brauchte. Er nahm ihr das tropfende Tuch wortlos ab und sie half ihm, es um Legolas' anderes Bein zu wickeln.

"Meint Ihr, das senkt das Fieber?" fragte sie leise.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Aragorn offen zu. "Elben sind anders als Menschen. Ich habe noch nie einen kranken Elben behandelt. Sie kennen keine Krankheiten. Verwundete oder tote Elben habe ich schon gesehen und behandelt. Aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes. Es ist einer schweren Krankheit viel ähnlicher."

"Vielleicht ist es das, was ihm so zu schaffen macht", meinte Ciscara. "Sein Körper muss mit etwas kämpfen, was er nicht gewöhnt ist."

Aragorn wandte sich um und Sam reichte ihm sofort die Schale mit dem jetzt zur Salbe gewordenen Sud.

"Das kann sein", sagte Aragorn und rückte nach vorn, um sich der eigentlichen Verletzung an Legolas' Körper zuzuwenden. Er hatte das Leinenhemd bis zu der Stelle aufgerissen, an der der Pfeil in den Körper gedrungen war, und die Wunde gereinigt. Nun begann er vorsichtig die Salbe aufzutragen.

"Andererseits", fuhr er fort, "hätte ein anderer von uns das bestimmt nicht bis jetzt überlebt. Und wir sind an Krankheiten gewöhnt."  
Er schwieg einen Moment und sah sie dann an.  
"Hast du die Hilibas-Pflanze gefunden?"

Ciscara nickte.

"Und noch etwas anderes."

Sie kramte ein kleinblättriges Kraut aus einer ihrer Taschen und zeigte es ihm. Er nahm es ihr aus der Hand und betrachtete es eingehend.

"Hast du das _hier _gefunden?"

Ciscara schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich trage sie immer bei mir, wie mein Vater. Er sagte, wenn man sich vergiftet, egal, ob es der Biss einer Schlange, der Stich einer Spinne oder eine giftige Pflanze ist, dieses Kraut kann jedes Gift besiegen. Und ich habe mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie er damit einem Fremden das Leben rettete."

Aragorn starrte wie gebannt auf das Kraut. Elben gewannen aus ihm viele ihrer Medikamente. Alles, was Ciscara erzählt hatte, war wahr. Aber er fragte sich, wie Ciscara an diese Pflanze gekommen war, denn soweit er wusste, wuchs sie nur in den Gebirgen von Düsterwald und Bruchtal.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Legolas. Es war nicht gut, dass er so schwach und unregelmäßig atmete. Etwas musste geschehen. Nachdenklich und mit einem Gefühl von tiefer Trauer legte er eine Hand auf die Stirn seines Freundes. Er hatte eine Entscheidung zu fällen, die seinen Tod bedeuten konnte. Auch wenn die Pflanze als Heilmittel genutzt wurde – es war eine Giftpflanze. Ihr unverdünnter Saft rief Reaktionen im Körper hervor, die ihn umbringen konnten, war er zu schwach dafür. Aber er tötete auch jedes andere Gift in diesem Körper. Die Frage war nur, ob Legolas noch die Kraft besaß, um eine solche Heilkur zu überstehen. Seine Stirn war immer noch kochend heiß und seine Atmung wurde immer flacher.  
Aragorn spürte, dass Ciscara ihn immer noch ansah und er wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Ihr Blick war voller Mitgefühl, aber in ihm stand auch Hoffnung – Hoffnung, dass er ihren unausgesprochenen Vorschlag annahm. Sie hatte die wundersame Heilung eines Todkranken miterlebt, aber sie hatte nicht gesehen, wie jemand an demselben Heilmittel qualvoll gestorben war. Aragorn wollte seinen Freunden diesen Anblick gern ersparen. Und auf keinen Fall wollte er Legolas so sterben sehen. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Alle anderen Mittel, die er hier aufbringen konnte, stärkten zwar die Abwehrkräfte und linderten die Schmerzen und Krämpfe, die mit einer Vergiftung einhergingen, aber sie bekämpften nicht die Ursache. Das blieb dem Körper und der Kraft des Kranken allein überlassen. Hier, in seiner Hand, hielt Aragorn plötzlich die einzige Waffe gegen das Gift und er wagte es nicht sie einzusetzen.

"Kann das Legolas helfen?" hörte er Sam hinter sich fragen. 

Der Hobbit hatte wohl ihr Gespräch mitangehört. Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Aragorn kam nicht dazu ihm zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment platzen Merry und Pippin in ihr kleines Lager. Sie kamen mit der nächsten Fuhre Königskraut und machten einen ziemlich aufgebrachten Eindruck.  
Ihnen folgte Frodo, etwas ruhiger, aber mit demselben erhellten Gesichtsausdruck. Irgendetwas war geschehen.  
Merry warf dem verdutzten Sam sein Kraut in den Schoß und schob dann Pippin, der irgendetwas anderes in den Armen trug, zu Aragorn hinüber.

"Hey, nicht so schnell!" knurrte Pippin. "Mir fällt doch alles runter!"

Er ging vor Aragorn in die Knie und ließ seine Beute auf den Boden kullern. Es waren Pilze. Ein ziemlich großer Haufen Pilze. Aragorn runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

"Und Frodo hat auch noch welche!" sagte Pippin erwartungsfroh und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Ihr wollt jetzt essen?" sprach Sam ungläubig die Frage aus, die auch schon Aragorn auf der Zunge lag.

"Nein!" fuhr Pippin entrüstet auf und verdrehte die Augen. "Glaubst du, wir denken ans Essen, wenn ein Freund von uns unsere Hilfe braucht?!"

Sam antwortete nicht. Er verstand einfach nicht, was das sollte.

"Okay vielleicht denken wir ab und zu dran, aber wir würden's nicht tun", gab Pippin zu verstehen. "Das ist für Legolas."

"Der kann doch erst recht nicht essen!" erwiderte Sam.

Er wirkte fast schon verärgert.

"Aber vielleicht später", überlegte Pippin.

"Nein", schaltete sich Frodo ein. "Darum geht es doch gar nicht."

"Könntet ihr uns dann bitte endlich aufklären?!"

Aragorn wurde langsam ungeduldig. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit für lange Diskussionen.

"Das sind Gelrandi – Pilze", erklärte Frodo und legte nun auch seinen Teil an Pilzen dazu.  
Aragorn kannte diesen Namen irgendwoher - und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein.

"Natürlich", sagte er, bevor Frodo fortfahren konnte. "Sie haben eine fiebersenkende Wirkung."

"Und schmecken einfach fabelhaft", setzte Pippin hinzu und Merry nickte zustimmend.

Aragorns Gedanken überschlugen sich. Da war etwas, irgendeine Idee, die ihm noch nicht richtig klar war.

"Wir dachten, das wird ihm vielleicht helfen", meinte Frodo. "Vielleicht kommt er ein wenig zu Kräften, wenn das Fieber sinkt. Und wenn er nur ein kleines bisschen zu sich kommt, kann er auch etwas trinken. Das ist doch so wichtig."

Aragorn nickte abwesend.

"Sie senken aber auch den Blutdruck", brachte er leise hervor.

"Oh.... ja."

Die Enttäuschung stand den Hobbits sofort ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie hatten sich so gefreut helfen zu können. Doch in diesem Moment durchzuckte Aragorn ein Geistesblitz.

"Das ist es!" stieß er hervor.

Er griff mit einer Hand in die Pilze und gab sie an Sam weiter.

"Koch' die auf! Merry, Pippin, ihr kennt das Ansila - Moos?"

Die beiden Hobbits nickten verwirrt.

"Holt es mir! Und du, Frodo, holst bitte noch einmal frisches Wasser!"

Er drückte ihm den Topf in die Hand und die Hobbits setzten sich sofort in Bewegung. Aragorns Eile übertrug sich auf sie.

"Ciscara, ich brauche Boromir und Cathea hier. Sag ihnen, dass ich nicht glaube, dass jetzt noch Feinde auftauchen! Sie haben lange genug Wache gehalten."

Ciscara nickte und sprang behände auf. Mit schnellen, anmutigen Bewegungen verschwand sie im Dunkeln. Aragorn war die Art ihrer Bewegungen vertraut, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, sich weiter darüber zu wundern. Er nahm sich eine weitere Holzschale und zerrieb die Blätter des giftigen Krautes darin zu feinem Pulver. Um die Wirkung ein wenig abzuschwächen, mischte er Königskraut darunter. Frodo war mit dem Wasser zurück und Aragorn nahm es ihm wortlos ab, füllte etwas davon in die Schale.

"Was hast du vor?" fragte Frodo und ging neben ihm in die Hocke.

"Ciscara hat eine Pflanze bei sich getragen, die jedes Gift tötet", erklärte Aragorn, während er den Sud umrührte.

Er sah auf, als Merry und Pippin mit dem Moos wiederkamen.

"Das wächst ja nun wirklich überall", meinte Pippin und gab es an Aragorn weiter. "Was willst du damit?"

"Ich will Legolas wach bekommen", meinte der und sah Sam an.

"Fertig?"

Der Hobbit nickte und nahm den dampfenden Topf vom Feuer. Aragorn gab ihm eine Schale.

"Füll' die Pilze hier rein!"

Sam beeilte sich und stellte dann den leeren Topf zurück aufs Feuer. Dieses Mal füllte Aragorn ihn mit dem Moos und etwas Wasser.

"Ich hab' ja keine Ahnung", meinte Merry, "aber schadet es Legolas nicht eher, wenn man ihn aufputscht? Es heißt doch, Kranke soll man viel schlafen lassen."

"Das ist richtig", gab Aragorn zu. "Aber ich kann ihm das Heilmittel nicht verabreichen, wenn er nicht bei Sinnen ist. Er könnte ersticken, wenn er nicht richtig schluckt."

"Du hast ein Heilmittel gefunden?!" rief Pippin erfreut.

"Vielleicht", gab Aragorn knapp zurück.

Aus dem freudigen Ausdruck auf Pippins Gesicht wurde ein zutiefst verwirrter. In diesem Augenblick kam auch Ciscara mit Boromir und Cathea zurück.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Boromir sofort besorgt.

"Nicht gut", antwortete Aragorn wahrheitsgemäß. "Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Boromir nickte und ließ sich neben seinem Freund nieder.

"Was soll ich tun?"

"Ich werde Legolas ein Mittel geben, das ihn wieder zur Besinnung bringt", erklärte Aragorn und nahm das dampfende Süppchen vom Feuer, um es in einen Holzbecher zu kippen.  
Ein dumpfes Grummeln ertönte aus Pippins Richtung. Für einen Moment ruhten alle Augen auf ihm. Der Hobbit lächelte verlegen.

"'tschuldigung", murmelte er. "Bei soviel Geköchel spielt mein Magen halt verrückt."

Aragorn sah wieder Boromir an.

"Ich vermute, dass Legolas sich etwas panisch verhalten wird. Das Letzte, was er gesehen hat, waren näherrückende Feinde. Und ich weiß nicht, in wie weit er uns erkennen wird."

Boromir nickte verstehend.

"Ich soll ihn festhalten."

"Ja, aber er darf sich nicht zu sehr aufregen. Er besitzt nur noch wenig Kraft – und die braucht er, wenn ich ihm das eigentliche Heilmittel einflöße."

"Es ist also doch ein Heilmittel", mischte sich Pippin ein.

"Es ist ein Gift", sagte Aragorn gerade heraus.

"Ein Gift?!" rief Pippin entsetzt und auch alle anderen schienen etwas schockiert.

Aragorn nickte bestätigend.

"Ein Gift, das fast jedes andere Gift vernichtet, wenn man es in Maßen einsetzt. Dennoch kann es für jemanden, der sich in einem schlechten Zustand befindet, durchaus tödlich sein. Es ruft Herz- und Kreislaufbeschwerden, Krämpfe, Halluzinationen, Fieber und stark erhöhten Blutdruck hervor."

"Deswegen die Pilze!" entfuhr es Frodo. "Du willst sie als Gegenmittel für das Heilmittel einsetzen!"

"Ganz genau", stimmte Aragorn ihm mit einem halben Lächeln zu. "Wenn ich die Mittel richtig dosiere und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt hintereinander verabreiche, könnte das Legolas retten."

"Das hast du sicher schon einmal gemacht", meinte Pippin zuversichtlich.

"Nein", gab Aragorn ehrlich zu. "Er könnte auch daran sterben."

"Und du willst es trotzdem versuchen?" fragte Frodo leise.

"Habe ich eine andere Wahl?" erwiderte Aragorn schweren Herzens. "Seht ihn euch an! Meint ihr wirklich, er übersteht die Nacht, wenn wir nichts weiter tun als sein Fieber zu senken?"

"Aber er ist ein Elb", warf Sam vorsichtig ein.

"Auch Elben können sterben."

Aragorn sah ihn ernst an. Dann wanderte sein Blick über die traurigen Gesichter der anderen.

"Ich verstehe eure Bedenken. Glaubt mir, ich habe sie auch. Ich kenne Legolas schon so lange – länger als ein jeder von euch. Es wäre für mich kaum zu ertragen, wenn wir ihn verlieren würden. Und gerade deswegen müssen wir es tun. Aber ich will, dass ihr auf alles vorbereitet seid – auch auf das Schlimmste."

Eine kleine Weile herrschte eine nachdenkliche Stille zwischen ihnen, dann ergriff Aragorn wieder das Wort.

"Wenn es gelingen soll, müssen wir Hand in Hand arbeiten, ohne Zwischenfragen, ohne Bedenken. Und ich brauche jeden von euch."

Einvernehmliches Kopfnicken war die Antwort. Sie wusste alle, dass sie keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatten. Aragorn atmete tief durch.

"Gut. Lasst uns beginnen. Boromir..."

Der Krieger rutschte vorsichtig an Legolas' Seite heran.

"Ciscara..."

Aragorn reichte ihr den Becher mit der giftigen Mischung.

"Nimm das und bleib an meiner Seite! Sam, versuch' die Pilze zu zerstampfen und kipp' noch etwas Wasser dazu, damit das ganze flüssiger wird. Merry und Pippin, nehmt euch noch ein paar Pilze und kocht sie ab, falls wir nachher noch mehr davon brauchen. Cathea, dich brauche ich auch hier vorne."

Die junge Frau ließ sich an Boromirs Seite nieder und sah Aragorn aufmerksam an.

"Du bist die letzte gewesen, die bei ihm war, als es gefährlich wurde. Versuch ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, wenn er sich zu sehr aufregt!"

Cathea nickte nur und Aragorn wandte sich wieder Boromir zu. Es fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen, aber der Krieger wusste sofort, was er tun sollte. Er griff mit einem Arm unter Legolas und brachte ihn mit einiger Mühe in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position. Es war nicht so, dass der Elb wirklich schwer war, aber sein Körper war derart erschlafft, dass er Boromir fast entglitt. Schließlich hielt er ihn mit beiden Armen umfasst, den Kopf zum Teil durch seine Brust, zum Teil durch seinen Oberarm gestützt und blickte Aragorn auffordernd an. Ebenso schwierig gestaltete es sich nun auch für Aragorn, dem Elben ein paar winzige Schlucke des stark riechenden Extraktes einzuflößen. Doch als es schließlich gelungen war, wagte es keiner ein Wort zu sprechen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wartete gebannt darauf, was nun passieren würde.  
Zuerst tat sich gar nichts und Aragorn befürchtete schon, die falsche Dosierung angewandt zu haben, doch dann bemerkte er ein leichtes Zucken von Legolas' rechter Hand.

"Es geht los", sagte er leise und sah Ciscara an. "Auf mein Zeichen reichst du mir den Becher!"

Er beugte sich zu Legolas vor und tastete am Hals nach seinem Puls. Ja, er war eindeutig schneller geworden und die Lider des Elben begannen auch schon unruhig zu zucken.

"Halt ihn bloß gut fest", raunte Aragorn Boromir zu.

"Legolas", sprach er nun den Elben an.

Keine Reaktion. Aragorn wartete einen Augenblick und tatsächlich öffneten sich die Lider des Elben, schlossen sich, öffneten sich erneut. Legolas konnte den Blick nicht gerade halten – immer wieder sanken ihm die Augen ab, schloss er die Lider, um sie dann gewaltsam wieder aufzureißen.

"Legolas, du musst jetzt etwas trinken", sagte Aragorn sanft und war erstaunt über die starke Reaktion, die dieser harmlosen Äußerung folgte.

Der Elb zuckte heftig zusammen, riss die Augen in Panik auf und warf sich zurück. Boromir hatte Mühe sein Gleichgewicht und gleichzeitig Legolas fest zu halten, doch schließlich sank der Elb wieder in sich zusammen, hielt die Lider nur mit Mühe ein wenig geöffnet.

"Wir müssen uns beeilen", raunte Aragorn Ciscara zu. "Es ist nicht gut, dass er sich so aufregt."

Die junge Frau reichte ihm schnell den Becher und Aragorn griff nach Legolas' Nacken. Das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen, denn der Elb schlug plötzlich mit einer Kraft um sich, die ihm niemand mehr zugetraut hätte. Aragorn besaß zwar schnelle Reflexe, aber er war zu dicht, um Legolas' panischen und unkoordinierten Bewegungen ausweichen zu können. Ein Ellenbogen traf ihn an der Schläfe und warf ihn zurück. Nur dank Ciscaras schnellem Reaktionsvermögen, die geistesgegenwärtig seine Hand mit dem Becher festhielt, blieb die kostbare Medizin erhalten.  
Boromir hatte unterdessen einige Probleme. Der Elb wand sich in seinen Armen wie ein in Panik geratenes Tier. Und als schließlich sein Kopf gegen Boromirs Nasenbein krachte, ließ er ihn betäubt los. Legolas landete wieder auf der Decke und blieb dort schwer atmend liegen. Boromir hielt sich die schmerzende Nase, aus der dunkles Blut quoll, erinnerte sich dann aber wieder seiner Aufgabe und wollte Legolas erneut packen – doch Aragorn hob Einhalt gebietend die Hand.

"Das müssen wir anders angehen", raunte er ihm zu. "Ich glaube, Legolas nimmt kaum wahr, was um ihn herum vorgeht. Er wird weder richtig sehen noch hören können. Wir erscheinen ihm wahrscheinlich wie Monster."

"Und was sollen wir dann tun?" erkundigte sich Boromir im Flüsterton. "Wie sollen wir ihn beruhigen? Er wird sich so nicht anfassen lassen."

"Cathea muss ihn halten."

Aragorn sah die junge Frau ermutigend an. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie von dieser Idee, nach dem, was sie alle gerade erlebt hatten, nicht besonders angetan war, doch sie gehorchte und nahm unsicher Boromirs Platz ein.

"Versuch' auf die Art mit ihm zu reden, wie du es zuletzt getan hast", flüsterte Aragorn. "Und versuch' ihn dann in die Arme zu nehmen. Boromir wird dir helfen."

Aragorn war zwar nicht davon überzeugt, dass diese List gelang, aber er hoffte es zumindest. Und er hoffte auch, dass Legolas noch bei Bewusstsein war, denn er hatte sich bisher nicht wieder geregt.  
Cathea atmete tief durch und beugte sich zu dem Ohr des Elben hinunter.

"Legolas", sagte sie sehr leise, "du musst mir jetzt helfen."

Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter und der Elb zuckte heftig zusammen, riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Sein Blick war nach innen gerichtet, aber voller Panik.

"Wir können das nur schaffen, wenn du uns hilfst", sprach Cathea ruhig weiter.

Sie machte ihre Sache wirklich gut. Sie schob vorsichtig einen Arm unter seinen Nacken. Wieder zuckte der Körper des Elben, aber mehr geschah nicht. Es schien zu funktionieren. Aragorn bezweifelte zwar, dass Legolas verstand, was Cathea sagte, aber er erkannte ihre Stimme, erkannte zumindest, dass es eine weibliche Stimme war und das beruhigte ihn wohl.  
Cathea fiel es schwer, den Oberkörper des Elben aufzurichten und in ihre Arme zu ziehen, denn obwohl er ungleich ruhiger war, ließ ihn die Angst doch ein paar Mal zurückzucken, sich sträuben. Doch mit Boromirs verhaltener Hilfe hing Legolas schließlich und letztendlich in Catheas Armen.

"Ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie. "Wir werden dir helfen. Nur ruhig."

Aragorn lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und rückte wieder näher an Legolas heran. Und wieder riss der Elb die Augen auf und wurde unruhig, sperrte sich plötzlich gegen Catheas Griff.

"Ganz ruhig", stieß Cathea angestrengt hervor und Aragorn zog sich schnell zurück. Sofort wurde der Elb wieder ruhiger.

"Das hat keinen Sinn", murmelte Aragorn nachdenklich.

Sein Blick fiel auf Ciscara. Er musterte sie kurz. Ja, sie musste einen ganz anderen Eindruck machen als er, selbst wenn man nur verschwommen sah. Sie war eine schlanke, helle Gestalt und wenig beängstigend – eher eine Lichtgestalt, ähnlich wie die Elben.

"Du musst das machen!" sagte er und drückte ihr den Becher in die Hand.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie.

"Er muss mindestens die Hälfte davon trinken", fuhr er leise fort und schob sie an sich vorbei auf Legolas zu.

"Hoffentlich massakriert er sie nicht", hörte Aragorn Pippin murmeln.

"Das schafft er doch gar nicht", gab Merry leise zurück. "Er ist krank."

"Na, sieh dir mal unseren Boromir an!" entgegnete Pippin. "Und der ist doppelt so stark wie..."

Der böse Blick des Genannten ließ Pippin augenblicklich verstummen. Dann sah Boromir wieder konzentriert zu Ciscara hinüber.  
Die hatte sich Legolas ohne weitere Probleme nähern können und streckte nun eine Hand aus, um seine Schulter zu berühren. Der Elb fuhr zusammen und versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch Cathea hielt ihn eisern fest.

"Das ist nur Ciscara", redete sie sanft auf ihn ein. "Sie will dir nur helfen. Sie muss das tun."

Tatsächlich schien sich Legolas wieder zu entspannen. Sein Blick versuchte Ciscara zu erfassen, aber es gelang ihm nicht so ganz. Dennoch schien er keine Angst mehr vor ihr zu haben.  
Lichtgestalt. Aragorn war stolz auf sich. Er hatte erfasst, was in Legolas vorging, ohne selbst einmal so etwas durchgemacht zu haben. Es funktionierte! Und die beiden Frauen arbeiteten wirklich hervorragend mit.  
Cathea strich dem Elben sanft über das Haar und führte ihren Mund dicht an sein Ohr.

"Du musst jetzt etwas trinken", sagte sie langsam und so deutlich wie möglich und sah dabei Ciscara auffordernd an.  
Die setzte vorsichtig den Becher an Legolas' spröde gewordenen Lippen.

"Ganz langsam schlucken", flüsterte Cathea und dieses Mal schien der Elb wirklich verstanden zu haben, denn er erschrak nicht, als die Flüssigkeit seine Lippen berührte und dann in seinen Mund rann. Und er schluckte tatsächlich gehorsam, bis Ciscara den Becher wieder absetzte.  
Aragorn atmete tief durch. Der erste Schritt war getan – jedoch war das, was jetzt folgen würde, gewiss nicht leichter zu bewältigen und es erforderte höchste Konzentration. Aber wenigstens konnten sie sich einen Moment ausruhen.

"Bleibt auf euren Plätzen!" wies Aragorn die beiden Frauen leise an und drehte sich dann zu den Hobbits um.

Sie saßen scheinbar gelassen am Feuer, aber Aragorn konnte ihre Anspannung nahezu körperlich spüren. Ihre wachsamen, leicht beunruhigten Blicke ruhten auf Legolas. Sie machten sich in Wirklichkeit furchtbare Sorgen.

"Sam, ich brauche die Pilze", sagte Aragorn und mehr als geschwind landete die Schale in seiner geöffneten Hand.

"Frodo, es wäre gut, wenn du mir noch eine Decke bringst. Wenn Legolas das alles überstanden hat, braucht er viel Wärme."

Der junge Hobbit nickte stumm und stand sofort auf.

"Wie sieht es mit den restlichen Pilzen aus?" erkundigte sich Aragorn.

"Die duften himmlisch", schwärmte Pippin, beglückt endlich mal etwas Freudiges verkünden zu können. Aragorn brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, während Merry die Augen verdrehte.

"Sie sind gut durch", übersetzte er für Aragorn.

"Gut dann helft Sam dabei, einen Teil von ihnen zu pressen!"

"Aragorn!"

Das war Ciscaras Stimme und Aragorn fuhr sofort herum.

"Ich glaube, es geht los!"

Er rückte wieder näher an seinen Patienten heran, hielt aber genügend Abstand, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Legolas hatte nach der Aufregung seine Augen wieder geschlossen und war eingeschlafen; doch nun bewegte er unruhig seinen Kopf hin und her. Sein gesamter Körper geriet in Aufruhr. Aragorn wusste, was das bedeutete. Legolas hatte Schmerzen. Die Krämpfe setzten ein und das Fieber stieg. Das Gegengift fing an zu wirken – schneller als er gedacht hatte. Er reichte Ciscara die Schale und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Noch nicht! Wir müssen warten!"

Sie nickte verstehend.  
Legolas stieß einen unterdrückten Laut aus und riss die Augen auf. Aragorn sah den Schmerz in ihnen und die Angst, die den Elben von Neuem gepackt hatte, und er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn von seinem Elend zu erlösen. Aber der richtige Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen. Das Gift hatte seine Wirkung noch nicht frei entfaltet – das konnte er fühlen. Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zuzusehen, wie sich sein Freund mit hohem Fieber unter Qualen wand und zusammenkrümmte. Cathea hielt ihn tapfer fest, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und warf ab und zu einen erwartungsvollen Blick auf ihren König.

"Aragorn!" hörte er Pippin aufgebracht hinter sich rufen. "Er wird sterben!"

"Wird er nicht!" gab Aragorn zurück, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Setz' dich wieder hin, Pippin!"

Das war Frodo.

"Aragorn weiß schon, was er tut!"

Und das wusste er. Denn da war es, das Signal, auf das er, Aragorn, gewartet hatte: Es gelang Legolas zum ersten Mal seit seiner Vergiftung die Beine selbständig für mehrere Sekunden zu bewegen. Das eigentliche Gift verlor seine Wirkung.

"Ciscara, jetzt!" raunte er ihr zu und Boromir kam sofort Cathea zur Hilfe, um Legolas besser festzuhalten.

Die Gegenwehr des Elben war gering. Er besaß kaum noch Kraft und die Schmerzen betäubten ihn.

"Du musst das trinken", vernahm Aragorn leise Catheas Stimme, während Ciscara wieder die Schale an seine Lippen setzte.  
"Nur noch einmal", hörte er sie sagen. "Ganz langsam. Dann verschwinden die Schmerzen."

Und Legolas trank, bis die Schale geleert war. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt dazu fähig war, denn ihm war anzusehen, dass mittlerweile sämtliche Kraftreserven seines Körpers verbraucht waren. Die Krämpfe waren noch nicht verschwunden, aber er war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zusammenzukrümmen. Sie hatten ihm keine Sekunde zu früh das letzte Mittel verabreicht. Sein Blick kehrte sich nach innen und im nächsten Moment verlor er die Besinnung, sank in sich zusammen.  
Aragorn rutschte schnell an Ciscaras Seite, während Cathea den Elben mit sorgenvollem Blick auf die Decke sinken ließ. Aragorns Finger suchten nervös den Puls des Elben, aber er war noch da – viel zu schnell, aber er war da.

"Wir sollten die Wadenwickel erneuern", schlug Ciscara vor und sah ihren König an.

Der brachte nur ein müdes Nicken zustande, legte besorgt eine Hand auf Legolas' Stirn. Oh, ja, das Fieber war gestiegen. So heiß hatte sich seine Stirn noch nie angefühlt. Das war nicht gut. Aber er konnte nichts mehr tun.

"Haben wir das Schlimmste überstanden?"

Boromirs Stimme klang unsicher und bedrückt.  
Aragorn begegnete ihm mit einem Blick, der eigentlich alles sagte.

"Nein", erwiderte er dennoch, "nicht ganz. Aber wir können jetzt nichts mehr tun außer hoffen und beten."

Er meinte jedes seiner Worte ernst. Er würde beten, denn das war das Einzige, was er jetzt noch für Legolas tun konnte.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: So...Bis zum nächsten Kapitel kann es nun aber wirklich eine ganze Weile dauern, also bitte ein wenig Geduld, okay? Ich poste es echt, so schnell es geht, versprochen. I.


	18. 18 Kapitel

A/N: Erlösen wir euch! *lol* Ja! Da sind wir wieder! Und wir haben euch ganz brav ein schönes, neues Kapitel mitgebracht. Wie immer vielen lieben Dank an alle, die reviewt haben und so lange Geduld hatten. Ihr seid wirklich großartig. I.

18. Kapitel

Es war schon merkwürdig: Da stand ein großer Topf mit Pilzen vor ihm und Pippin hatte keinen Appetit - nicht einmal ein wenig. Dabei hatte noch vor ein paar Stunden sein Magen vor Hunger geknurrt und seitdem war dieser auch nicht gefüllt worden.  
Nein, er konnte einfach nichts essen, seit er Legolas so leiden gesehen hatte. Noch nie hatte etwas ein so furchtbares Gefühl in seinem Inneren ausgelöst – und er hatte schon viel Schlimmes erlebt. Es war diese Hilflosigkeit, der sie alle ausgesetzt waren. Einer von ihnen durchlitt vor ihren Augen, unter ihren Händen Höllenqualen und niemand konnte ihm wirklich helfen. Es galt, einen unsichtbaren Feind zu bekämpfen und sie wussten, dass sie nicht die Waffen besaßen, um ihn zu besiegen. Sie konnten nur untätig warten – warten und hoffen, dass Legolas stark genug war, diese Tortur allein durchzustehen.  
Nein, Pippin war der Appetit wirklich gründlich vergangen. Da konnten ihn selbst seine so heiß geliebten Pilze nicht locken. Aragorn hatte sie freigegeben, nachdem er genug davon für Legolas' Medizin abgefüllt hatte. Aber bisher hatte sich keiner daran gütlich getan. Sie schienen alle dasselbe zu fühlen wie Pippin. Ihre Sorge um ihren Freund machte sie völlig appetitlos. Zudem war da noch ganz tief in ihrem Inneren das Gefühl, dass es falsch war, eine Suppe zu essen, die ein so wertvolles Heilmittel war. Was war, wenn irgendjemand aus Versehen Legolas' beiseite gestellte Medizin umwarf? Wer konnte mit dem Gedanken leben, am Tod eines Freundes Schuld zu sein, weil man dessen Heilmittel aufgegessen hatte?  
Nein, ans Essen war wirklich nicht zu denken, genauso wenig wie ans Schlafen. Pippin hatte es versucht, nachdem geklärt worden war, wer die erste Wache an Legolas' Seite hielt – aber es ging einfach nicht. Sobald er die Augen schloss, hatte er das Gefühl, er würde den Elben im Stich lassen, ihn allein lassen mit seinen Qualen.  
Natürlich war das absurd und Legolas bekam in seinem Zustand bestimmt nicht mit, wer schlief und wer an seiner Seite wachte, aber das schlechte Gewissen war einfach da. Also blieb Pippin wach, sorgte dafür, dass ihr kleines Feuer nicht ausging und warf ab und zu einen prüfenden Blick auf das Häufchen Elend, das einmal ein stattlicher Elb gewesen war.  
Aragorn und Ciscara saßen an seiner Seite und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. Im Moment hatten sie nichts zu tun, da Legolas sich nicht regte und einigermaßen ruhig atmete, doch vor ein paar Minuten war das noch ganz anders gewesen. Der Elb hatte sich in Fieberträumen gewunden, vor Schmerzen gestöhnt und wirres Zeug von sich gegeben, so dass Pippin schon mit dem Allerschlimmsten gerechnet hatte. Aber nachdem Aragorn, Ciscara und Cathea ihm das Pilzheilmittel erneut eingeflößt hatten, war er wieder ruhig geworden, wie auch die beiden anderen Male zuvor. Die Anfälle kamen wellenweise und die Abstände zwischen ihnen wurden mit der Zeit länger. Pippin wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war, aber er hoffte es zumindest.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Cathea. Das Mädchen tat ihm leid. Aragorn hatte ihr direkt neben dem Kranken einen Schlafplatz hergerichtet, damit sie sofort zur Stelle war, wenn er sie brauchte. Sie war die Einzige, die ständig sprungbereit sein sollte, denn wenn Legolas wieder eine Panikattacke bekam, war sie es, die ihn am Schnellsten beruhigen konnte. Es war kaum möglich ihn zu behandeln, ohne dass sie ihm beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte. Diese furchtbare Situation, der sie beide zuletzt ausgeliefert gewesen waren, hatte sie einander näher gebracht, als es zumindest Legolas wohl gewollt hatte. Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sie hatte wegbringen wollen. Es war schon eigenartig, wie das Schicksal manchmal zuschlug.  
Nun war Cathea völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen und machte den Eindruck eines zusammengerollten Igels, der einfach nur noch seine Ruhe haben wollte. Ihr war der Schlaf wirklich zu gönnen und wer wusste schon, wie lange sie ihn auskosten konnte.  
Pippin ließ seinen Blick weiter über ihr kleines Lager schweifen und entdeckte noch eine Person, der es gelungen war Schlaf zu finden. Nun, gut, Sam hatte es bestimmt nicht darauf angelegt, denn gerade er war jemand, der sich furchtbar um andere sorgen konnte, bis hin zur Selbstaufgabe, aber der Schlaf hatte ihn wohl schlicht und einfach übermannt, als er sich an den dicken Stamm des Baumes gelehnt hatte, vor dem er sich niedergelassen hatte. Frodo und Merry saßen neben ihm und verknüpften ein paar lange, dicke Äste miteinander, die Boromir vor wenigen Minuten angeschleppt hatte. Dem Krieger war die Idee gekommen eine Trage zu bauen, die später von Legolas' Schimmel gezogen werden konnte, denn Aragorn hatte verkündet, dass sie aufbrachen, sobald das Fieber des Elben gesunken war. Die Idee, Legolas auf ein Pferd zu setzen, gestützt von einer anderen Person, hatte Boromir gar nicht gefallen. Eine Person in solch einem Zustand reiten zu lassen, empfand er als Zumutung und da der Krieger ein recht praktischer Mensch war, war ihm eine bessere Idee gekommen.  
Pippin behagte der Gedanke so rasch aufzubrechen gar nicht. Hobbits pflegten alles wesentlich ruhiger anzugehen und so ihre Kranken erst einmal auszuheilen, bevor man sie den Strapazen einer langen Reise aussetzte. Aber er wusste auch um die Gefahr, die ein Verharren an einer Stelle mit sich führte. Selbst wenn sie alle Feinde getötet hatten, wie Aragorn vermutete, so war es dennoch möglich, dass irgendwo ein weiterer Trupp herumstöberte. Schließlich zog es diese Monster nach Düsterwald, seit die Elben sich dorthin zurückgezogen hatten.  
Aragorn und Boromir wussten das und auch Pippin und den anderen war klar, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit gegeben war. Selbst Legolas würde sie zur Eile antreiben, wenn er dazu fähig wäre, da war sich Pippin sicher. Ein Stöhnen aus dessen Richtung ließ ihn herumfahren. Auch Aragorn und Ciscara sahen angespannt auf den Elben hinab. Doch er bewegte sich nur kurz und blieb dann still liegen. Pippin bemerkte, wie Aragorn und Ciscara fast gleichzeitig tief durchatmeten, dann fuhren sie mit ihrem leisen Gespräch fort.  
Eigentlich gaben sie ein recht hübsches Paar ab, fand Pippin, schüttelte dann aber über sich selbst den Kopf. So ein dummer Gedanke. Ein König und eine einfache Bauernmagd – solche Einfälle konnte aber auch nur ihm kommen. Dennoch rutschte er unauffällig näher an die beiden heran und begann geschäftig, ein wenig Ordnung am Feuer zu machen. Vielleicht konnte er ja ein paar Worte aufschnappen.

"Ihr meint also nicht, dass es ein Zufall sein könnte?" fragte Ciscara gerade leise und Aragorn schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Sagen wir es so: Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht sein kann. Hättest du mir nicht berichtet, was du gesehen und gehört hast, würde ich auch vermuten, dass das Gift allein dazu dient, die Elben zu töten."

"Aber Legolas wäre beinahe gestorben", erwiderte Ciscara noch ein wenig leiser als zuvor.

Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick auf den Elben, sah dann aber wieder Aragorn an.

"Ich sage ja nicht, dass es ihn nicht töten sollte", brachte er genauso verhalten an. "Ich halte es nur nicht für einen Zufall, dass es so langsam wirkt. Diese Tatsache spricht meiner Meinung eben nicht dafür, dass sie zu wenig über die Elben wissen. Ganz im Gegenteil."

Ciscara runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

"Aber was macht das für einen Sinn?"

"Soweit Cathea es beschrieben hat, scheint es bei Elben zunächst eine starke Lähmung der Glieder, vor allen Dingen der Beine, hervorzurufen. Dann greift es auf ihre Sinne über."

"Es macht sie fluchtunfähig!" stieß Ciscara leise hervor.

Aragorn nickte.

"Das würde auch erklären, warum es ihnen gelungen ist, einen von Legolas' Begleitern zu fangen und zu verhören."

"Legolas' Begleiter?"

Ciscara war entsetzt. Sie sah mitleidig auf den Elben herab und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Das wusste ich nicht."

"Und das alles spricht wiederum dafür, dass sie etwas suchen, wie du sagtest", fuhr Aragorn fort. "Die Elben müssen, ohne es zu wissen, etwas sehr wichtiges und für dieses Volk kostbares mitgenommen haben. Deswegen vergiften sie die Elben auf diese Weise, um aus ihnen Informationen herauszupressen. Hast du gemerkt, wie berührungsempfindlich Legolas war, als er bei Bewusstsein war und das Gift noch seine volle Wirkung zeigte?"

Sie nickte und das Entsetzen in ihrem Blick wurde noch größer.

"Sie foltern sie?"

Übelkeit drängte in Pippin herauf, als er Aragorn aus dem Augenwinkel nicken sah.

"Sie wollen wiederfinden, was man ihnen genommen hat – mit allen Mitteln."

"Dann... dann müssen wir es suchen und ihnen wiedergeben", erwiderte Ciscara und sah Aragorn fest in die Augen. "Das kann doch nicht so schwierig sein."

Aragorn lächelte sanft.

"Wir werden sehen. Die Frage ist nur, ob sich der Feind damit zufrieden geben wird. Ihr Hass auf die Elben scheint unermesslich zu sein."

"Dann müssen wir sie dazu zwingen!"

Aus Ciscaras Stimme sprach große Wut und Pippin konnte sie ihr nur allzu gut nachempfinden.

"Wir müssen sie erpressen. Solange sie sich nicht aus Mittelerde zurückziehen, bekommen sie auch ihren Schatz nicht zurück und damit basta!"

Pippin nickte zustimmend, erstarrte dann aber mitten in der Bewegung. Sie sollte doch nicht merken, dass er sie belauschte. Zu spät!

"Und was meinst du dazu, Pippin?" hörte er Aragorn fragen.

Etwas zerknirscht wandte sich der Hobbit um. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung lächelte Aragorn. Pippin räusperte sich.

"Ich finde, wenn sie nicht gehorchen, sollten wir ihnen gehörig in den Hintern treten!" brachte er erregt hervor und hielt sich im nächsten Moment selbst den Mund zu, da er etwas zu laut gewesen war.

Legolas regte sich. Merwürdige Worte kamen, kaum zu verstehen, über seine Lippen. Für einen Moment öffnete er die fiebrig glänzenden Augen, schloss sie dann aber erneut und wurde wieder ruhig. Neben ihm fuhr Cathea schlaftrunken hoch.

"Ich mach' schon... komm' schon... was?" stammelte sie und sah sich blinzelnd um.

"Schon gut, leg' dich wieder hin", raunte Ciscara ihr zu und brachte sie mit leichtem Druck dazu, sich niederzulassen. "Er schläft wieder", setzte sie hinzu, aber das war gar nicht mehr nötig, denn Cathea befand sich längst wieder im Reich der Träume.

"Was erzählt er da immer?" wandte sich Pippin leise an Aragorn.

Irgendwie hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, dass die Worte des Elben doch eine Bedeutung hatten. Es war lediglich eine andere Sprache – vermutlich Elbisch.

"Es sind elbische Beschwörungen", bestätigte Aragorn seine Ahnung. "Er sucht Hilfe bei der Natur, die ihn umgibt. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich bewusst ist, was er tut. Es erscheint mir eher wie ein Reflex, ähnlich dem Vorstrecken der Hände, wenn man fällt. Ich habe es schon öfter bei Elben erlebt, die..."

Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Pippin wusste schon, was er hatte sagen wollen.

"Hat es denn keinem von ihnen geholfen?"

Aragorn atmete tief durch.

"Einige sind auch gesund geworden", gab er zu. "Aber ich weiß nicht, in wie weit es mit diesen Beschwörungen zusammenhing. Fest steht, dass Elben Kräfte haben, die mit unserem Verstand nicht so ganz begreifbar sind. Und die hängen sehr mit der Umgebung zusammen, in der sich befinden. Am Mächtigsten sind sie in ihren eigenen Reichen."

"Aber vielleicht hilft es ihm auch hier", brachte Pippin hoffnungsvoll hervor.

"Ja, vielleicht", gab Aragorn mit einem kleinen Lächeln zurück.

Pippin fuhr heftig zusammen, als ein lautes Geräusch aus den Büschen hinter ihm ertönte und er wich entsetzt zurück, als ein großes Ungetüm aus dem Dickicht trat. Er prallte gegen Aragorn, der ihn mit ruhigem Griff festhielt.

"Ein Pferd, Pippin", hörte er ihn schmunzeln, "nur ein Pferd."

"Seht mal, wen ich gefunden habe!" ertönte sogleich Boromirs Stimme und der große Mann trat hinter dem Hals des Tieres hervor. "Catheas Pferd. Das kluge Tier war gerade auf dem Weg zu euch, als ich es entdeckte. Es hat mir geholfen, die Äste für die Trage zu ziehen."

Er tätschelte der schwarzbraunen Stute den Hals und befreite sie mit ein paar Handgriffen von ihrer Last. Pippin war sofort klar, dass Boromirs Pferd nicht mehr erscheinen würde. Es war, soweit er es verstanden hatte, auch von einem der Pfeile der M'aru getroffen worden.

"Warte... ich bring' sie zu den anderen", meldete sich Sam zu Wort, der durch den plötzlichen Lärm aufgeschreckt worden war und schlaftrunken auf Boromir zu torkelte. Boromir drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand und schleppte die beiden schweren Äste, die man schon fast als schmale Stämme bezeichnen konnte, zu Frodo und Merry hinüber. Dann ging er zu Aragorn und kniete sich neben ihn.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er leise.

Der Waldläufer brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. Er musste diese Frage in den letzten paar Stunden einfach zu häufig gehört haben. Aber er verstand die Sorge seiner Freunde.

"Die Anfälle werden seltener", antwortete er ruhig.

"Ist das gut?" sprach Boromir die Frage aus, die sich auch schon Pippin vor ein paar Minuten gestellt hatte.

"Das kann ich nicht wirklich beurteilen", gestand Aragorn müde. "Es wäre ein gutes Zeichen, wenn sein Fieber sinken würde."

Prüfend legte er eine Hand auf die Stirn des Elben, wie er es schon viele Male zuvor getan hatte, doch dieses Mal zeigte sich nach einem kurzen Moment leichtes Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als plötzlich ein kaum hörbares "Aragorn..." über die Lippen des Elben kam.

"Ja, ich bin hier", antwortete er nach einem Augenblick ungläubigen Erstarrens.

Es dauerte ein paar aufgeregte Herzschläge, bis Legolas tatsächlich schwerfällig die Augen öffnete. Pippin hatte nicht den Eindruck, als würde der Elb seinen Freund wirklich sehen können, aber er versuchte es zumindest. Irgendwie schien er endlich zu spüren, dass er Aragorn und keinen Feind vor sich hatte. Niemand brauchte Pippin zu erklären, dass das ein wirklicher Fortschritt war und er spürte eine unglaubliche Erleichterung in sich hinaufströmen, die irgendwie seine Kehle zusammenschnürte und ein wohl bekanntes Brennen in den Augen hervorrief.

"Wo... sind sie?" brachte der Elb kraftlos hervor.

"Sie sind weg", gab Aragorn sanft zurück und strich ihm in einer rührend väterlich anmutenden Geste über das Haar. "Du bist in Sicherheit. Wir wachen über dich. Und bald wird es dir besser gehen."

"Boromir..."

"Boromir ist hier. Er hat uns noch rechtzeitig geholt."

"Cathea..."

"Ja.. ja, hier!"

Die junge Frau hatte von all der Aufregung gar nichts mitbekommen und war erst beim Klang ihres Namens aus dem Schlaf gefahren, obwohl dieser nur so leise hervorgebracht worden war.

"Ihr geht es gut", erklärte Aragorn mit einem kleinen Lachen, während Ciscara der verwirrten Cathea eine Hand auf den Arm legte, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Allen geht es gut", fuhr Aragorn fort. "Nur du hast uns ein wenig Sorgen gemacht."

Glitzerten da etwa Tränen in den Augen des kämpferischen Mannes? Nein, das konnte doch nicht sein. Er war bestimmt nicht so sensibel wie zu Beispiel... ein Hobbit. Pippin wischte sich verärgert eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Man konnte sich ja freuen, aber das war doch wirklich albern!

"Du solltest besser weiterschlafen", meinte Aragorn und zog fürsorglich die Decke über die Schultern seines Freundes. "Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Legolas schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber seine Kraft reichte dafür nicht mehr aus. Die Augen fielen ihm zu und schon bald atmete er ruhig und regelmäßig. Aragorn saß noch einen Moment da und betrachtete den Elben fassungslos. Dann wandte er sein Gesicht wieder seinen Freunden zu.

"Das Fieber ist gesunken", stieß er leise hervor. "Er wird gesund werden."

Ja, es waren Tränen in Aragorns Augen, Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung und soweit Pippin es beurteilen konnte, blieb in ihrem kleinen Kreis nicht ein Auge trocken. Sie hatten gewonnen. Sie alle zusammen hatten den Feind besiegt.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Und ihr wißt ja: Feedback ist IMMER willkommen!!! I.


	19. 19 Kapitel

A/N: Halli, hallo! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben. Wir machen wirklich so schnell es geht!  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Wir freuen uns wirklich immer fast tot darüber. Danke! Ihn seid die liebsten Leser der Welt. :) I.

19. Kapitel

Es waren aufgebrachte Rufe, die Aragorn aus seinem leichten Schlaf weckten. Jemand rief seinen Namen. Aragorn besaß genug Selbstbeherrschung, um von seinem Schlafplatz hochzufahren und sofort hellwach zu sein. Er erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick. Legolas war aufgewacht. Nur gab es einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen einem völlig kraftlosen, weggetretenen Elben, der sein Fieber überwunden hatte, und einem Elben, der einen Teil seiner Kraft und seiner Wahrnehmung, aber nicht die volle Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zurückgewonnen hatte. So schwach und ruhig Legolas in der Nacht gewesen war – in diesem Moment war er ein völlig anderer. Und die beiden Hobbits, die wohl bis soeben noch über seinen Schlaf gewacht hatte, waren mit der Situation restlos überfordert.  
Der Elb hatte irgendwie seinen Schlafplatz verlassen können, denn er taumelte gerade gegen einen Baum, der in seiner Nähe stand. Sein Blick wirkte gehetzt und versuchte angestrengt seine Umgebung zu erfassen, während die Hobbits sich ihm vorsichtig näherten. Merry redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, während Pippin sich immer wieder hilfesuchend nach Aragorn umsah.

"Merry! Pippin! Bedrängt ihn nicht!" rief Aragorn ihnen zu und stand auf.

Der Elb wich den herannahenden Hobbits aus und stolperte auf den Schlafplatz von Boromir, der glücklicherweise durch den Tumult erwacht war und ihm so rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte. Dennoch konnte sich Legolas nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und stürzte. Seine wiedergewonnenen Reflexe bewahrten ihn davor, schmerzhaft in Boromirs sorgsam zusammengestellten Waffen zu landen. Er fing sich mit den Händen ab und rollte sich zur Seite, sodass er sofort wieder in eine sitzende Position kam. Schwer atmend, mit Panik im Blick, schob er sich an dem Baum hoch, an dem Boromirs Gepäck lehnte.

"Oh, oh", brachte Aragorn leise hervor, denn Legolas Hand stieß an das Schwert Boromirs.

Der Elb besaß zwar noch nicht besonders viel Kraft, aber mit dem Ansporn der Angst, die ihm im Nacken saß, reichte es aus, um das Schwert zu heben und schützend vor sich zu halten. Merry zog den erstaunten Pippin, der in der Nähe des Elben stand, mit einem Ruck zurück.

"Aber wir sind doch seine Freunde", stieß Pippin verletzt hervor.

"Nichts ist unberechenbarer als ein wildgewordener Elb", brummte Boromir grimmig und versuchte sich ihm vorsichtig von der Seite zu nähern. Das Schwert sauste zischend durch die Luft und zielte nun auf Boromirs Hals. Legolas stieß irgendetwas atemlos hervor und Boromir machte einen großen Schritt zurück.

"Ich verstehe dich nicht."

"Er sagte: Bleib wo du bist", übersetzte Aragorn für ihn und trat nun seinerseits näher an den Elben heran.

"Senda, Legolas", sprach er ihn auf Elbisch an. ~ Hier gibt es keine Feinde. Du kannst das Schwert wieder weglegen.~

Der Klang seiner eigenen Sprache schien Eindruck auf den Elben zu machen, doch sein Misstrauen stand ihm noch deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sein Gehör schien den Klang von vertrauten Stimmen noch nicht so ganz zu erfassen, genauso wie seine Augen die Freunde nicht wirklich erkennen konnten. Dennoch fiel es dem Elben anscheinend furchtbar schwer, seinen Sinnen, die ihm vorgaukelten irgendwelche Monster vor sich zu haben, nicht zu trauen. Sie hatten ihn sonst nie betrogen. Doch Aragorn wollte sich nicht davon aufhalten lassen und wagte sich noch näher an seinen Freund heran, in der Hoffnung ihm so das Erkennen leichter zu machen. Sofort zielte das Schwert auf seine Brust.

~ Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer irgendjemanden von uns zu identifizieren,~ fuhr Aragorn ungerührt fort und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als auch Boromir wieder näher kommen wollte, wohl um den Elben zu überwältigen.  
~Aber du musst uns vertrauen.~

Legolas' Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er sie zusammenkniff, um angestrengt zu erfassen, wer da mit ihm sprach. Aber schließlich schüttelte er nur verzweifelt den Kopf.

~ Vertrau mir,~ sagte Aragorn sanft. ~ Du kennst mich schon so lange. Lass dich nicht von deinen fehlgeleiteten Sinnen irritieren. Heute Nacht hast du gefühlt, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Und so ist es immer noch.~

Das Schwert zitterte in Legolas' Händen und dann senkte es sich langsam.

"Aragorn?"

Es war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung und große Unsicherheit schwang in Legolas' Stimme mit.

~ Ja, mein Freund,~ erwiderte Aragorn mit einem erleichterten Lächeln und nahm dem Elb vorsichtig das Schwert aus der Hand.

Der ließ es ohne weitere Gegenwehr geschehen. Die Erschöpfung forderte ihr Tribut. Mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Beinen sank Legolas langsam an dem Baum herab, der ihm vorher so viel Halt gegeben hatte. Aragorn erfasste schnell seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen, und ließ sich mit ihm nieder. Der Elb atmete schwer und wirkte für einen Moment so abwesend wie zuvor in der Nacht, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick wieder. Nur das Zittern blieb. Es war mittlerweile auf seinen ganzen Körper übergegangen – ein Zeichen völliger Entkräftung.

"Pippin, bring mir seine Decke!" warf Aragorn dem Hobbit über die Schulter zu und dieser reagierte sofort.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und Aragorn konnte seinen erschöpften elbischen Freund sorgsam in seine Decke wickeln.

"Was hat er ihm wohl gesagt?" hörte Aragorn Pippin hinter seinem Rücken fragen.

"Dass er nichts zu essen kriegt, wenn er nicht artig ist", kam von Merry prompt die Antwort.

Pippin musste seinen Freund wohl mit einem sehr eigenartigen Ausdruck ansehen, denn der fuhr plötzlich auf: "Was weiß ich?! Ich kann kein Elbisch!"

Aragorn schmunzelte in sich hinein, widmete dann aber Legolas wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er legte prüfend eine Hand auf dessen verschwitzte Stirn und musste feststellen, dass das Fieber noch nicht völlig verschwunden war. Er zog seine Hand zurück und umfasste Legolas Schultern, so dass dieser gezwungen war ihn anzusehen.

"Kannst du verstehen, was ich sage?"

Der Elb schloss für einen Moment müde die Augen, sah ihn dann aber wieder an und nickte halbwegs.

"Aber nicht alles," hakte Aragorn nach und wieder war ein Nicken die Antwort. "Kannst du etwas sehen?"

~ Nur Umrisse,~ brachte Legolas unter Anstrengung hervor. ~ Dunkle Gestalten. Aber es wird besser...~

"Was sagt er?" ertönte wieder Pippins Stimme von hinten und machte Aragorn erst mit seiner Bemerkung darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Freund immer noch nur Elbisch sprach. Ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm noch nicht so gut ging, wie Aragorn gehofft hatte.

"Er sieht und hört nicht richtig", erklärte Aragorn für die anderen. "Und er ist noch sehr schwach."

Dem Elben fielen schon wieder die Augen zu und Aragorn richtete sich nachdenklich auf.

"Aber er ist gerade gelaufen", entgegnete Pippin.

"Na, Laufen konnte man das ja nun wirklich nicht nennen", warf Merry ein. "Das macht ja Sams Kleiner besser!"

"Das ist wahr", stimmte Sam ihm stolz zu.

Pippin ließ sich von dem Gerede der anderen nicht beirren.

"Er wollte uns angreifen!"

"Entschuldige, aber selbst ich hätte es geschafft ihn zu überwältigen", erwiderte Merry großspurig. 

"Ach, ja?"

"Ja."

"Ich dachte, ein Hobbit könnte nie einen Elben erledigen!"

"Einen kranken schon."

"Und warum hast dann nicht du das ganze beendet?"

"Das wollte ich Legolas nicht antun. Aragorn ist sanfter als ich."

"Merry! Pippin!" brachte Aragorn die beiden Streithähne zur Ruhe. Ihm war klar geworden, worauf Pippin hinaus gewollt hatte. "Legolas wird auf jeden Fall gesund," erklärte er und die Erleichterung, die sich in den Augen des Hobbits zeigte, bestätigte seine Vermutung. "Die Frage ist nur, ob wir ihn transportieren können."

"Wir sollten es riskieren", mischte sich Boromir ein. "Wir haben schon zu lange an ein und demselben Ort verweilt."

Aragorn dachte angestrengt nach und sah sich dann nach einer anderen Person um, deren Meinung ihm sehr wichtig geworden war. Ciscara besaß von allen anderen noch das meiste medizinische Wissen. Und obwohl er wusste, dass Boromir recht hatte, wollte er trotzdem wissen, was sie zu dieser Sache zu sagen hatte. Sie stand, wie er geahnt hatte ganz in seiner Nähe und wirkte überrascht und verunsichert, als er sie ansah. Dennoch brauchte er seine Frage nicht auszusprechen.

"Ich... äh... denke, wir sollten es versuchen", sagte sie. "Ich weiß zwar nicht viel über Elben, aber ich würde es selbst mit einem Menschen in einem solchen Zustand riskieren. Der Transport auf einer Trage wird ihm nicht allzu viel abverlangen. Und wenn es Probleme gibt, können wir immer noch anhalten. Wenigstens haben wir dann unseren Lagerplatz gewechselt."

Aragorn nickte. Eigentlich waren es genau die Argumente, die er hatte hören wollen, aber so ganz wohl fühlte er sich dennoch nicht. Legolas sah so blass und schwach aus. Er war nur noch ein Hauch von dem Elben, der er sonst war. Alles, was an Bewegung für ihn über ein Aufrichten und Wiederhinlegen hinaus ging, kam Aragorn wie eine furchtbare Zumutung vor. Aber es ging wirklich nicht anders.  
Eine große Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und dann vernahm er die beruhigende Stimme Boromirs: "Er bekommt seine Zeit zur Erholung. Wir haben das Reich der Waldelben fast erreicht."

"Ja, ich weiß."  
Aragorn atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern.  
"Dann sollten wir uns fertig machen."

Er wollte sich zu seinem Schlafplatz begeben, doch irgendjemand zupfte ihm zaghaft am Ärmel. Er sah verwundert auf Pippin hinab.

"Könnten wir vielleicht vorher ein kleines Frühstück...?"

Pippin sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah ihn nur mit großen hungrigen Augen und einem schüchternen Lächeln fragend an.

"Auf dem Weg, Pippin", erwiderte Aragorn ruhig. "Nicht vorher."

Der Blick des Hobbits nahm einen flehendlichen Ausdruck an.

"Ein klitzekleines...?"

"Äpfel kann man auch auf dem Rücken eines Ponys essen."

Aragorn tat es wirklich leid, aber das war sein letztes Wort.

************************************************************************ 

Cathea fühlte sich hundeelend, als sie ihre Reise zum Reich der Elben fortsetzten. Sie hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, war völlig übermüdet und jeder einzelne Muskel ihres Körpers schmerzte. Auf einer Decke am Boden zu liegen und ständig geweckt zu werden, war wohl nicht gerade die ideale Art, um sich von den Strapazen ihres alptraumhaften Erlebnisses zu erholen. Ein Lichtblick dieses Tages war jedoch gewesen, ihr Pferd unter den anderen Tieren zu entdecken. Sie liebte diese Stute wirklich und hätte es kaum ertragen können sie zu verlieren. Und die Unbequemlichkeiten eines Rittes zu zweit auf einem Pferd hätten ihr gewiss den Rest gegeben.  
Sie rieb sich müde die brennenden Augen, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatte, seit sie unterwegs waren, und sah dann zu Boromir hinüber, der neben ihr aufrecht im Sattel saß, aber mit seinen Gedanken eindeutig woanders war. Sie beide bildeten das Schlusslicht des kleinen Trosses, der sich etwas angespannt und so leise wie möglich durch den Wald bewegte. Boromir bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie fragend an.

"Liegt dir etwas auf dem Herzen?" erkundigte er sich.

"Wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis wir das Reich der Elben erreicht haben?" fragte sie und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie sich nach einer Pause sehnte.

Boromir überlegte einen Moment.

"Wir kommen ganz gut voran", meinte er. "Ich denke, in ungefähr zwei Stunden werden wir die Grenze des Elbengebietes erreicht haben."

"Zwei Stunden?"

Dieses Mal klang ihre Stimme doch ein wenig wehleidig und Boromirs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Du hast einen starken Willen und mehr Kraft, als man dir ansieht", sagte er. "Das stehst du gewiss noch durch."

"Ja - wenn ich mich zu Legolas auf die Trage legen darf", gab Cathea wenig überzeugt zurück.

Boromir musste lachen.

"Kein Sorge, wenn du vom Pferd kippen solltest, fang ich dich auf."

"Wie tröstlich", erwiderte sie, musste nun aber auch schmunzeln.

Sie war wirklich albern. Den anderen ging es auch nicht besser als ihr und niemand maulte herum. Sie sollte sich lieber ein Beispiel an König Elessar nehmen. Der war, soweit sie informiert war, die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben, um über seinen Freund zu wachen – nun ja, fast. Pippin hatte erzählt, er und Merry hätten ihn in den frühen Morgenstunden wecken müssen, als Legolas durchgedreht war. Aber ein paar Minuten Schlaf waren dem tapferen Mann wirklich zu gönnen. Und nun saß er wieder aufrecht im Sattel und führte zusammen mit Ciscara, die Legolas' Schimmel ritt, die Gruppe an. Natürlich waren auch ihm die Strapazen der letzten Nacht anzusehen, aber dennoch wirkte er konzentriert und entschlossen, jeden aus dem Weg zu fegen, der sich ihnen auch nur ansatzweise in den Weg stellte. Und er jammerte nicht, obwohl er die große Verantwortung übernommen hatte, sie alle sicher in das Reich der Waldelben zu bringen.

"Meint Ihr, wir werden noch einmal Probleme bekommen?" fragte Cathea, nachdem sie eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatte und sah Boromir wieder an.

"Ich hoffe nicht", gab dieser mit einem leisen Seufzer zurück. "Legolas gibt im Moment eine hervorragende Zielscheibe ab. So praktisch diese Trage für den Transport ist, so hinderlich ist sie im Kampf. Außerdem sind wir alle sehr angeschlagen und uns fehlt ein guter Bogenschütze, um den Feind auf Abstand zu halten."

Cathea wusste, dass Boromir sie nicht hatte verletzen wollen, aber diese Bemerkung versetzte ihr doch einen kleinen Stich. Auch ihm schien aufzufallen, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack für Cathea haben musste, denn er setzte schnell hinzu: "Ich meine, du hast dich in diesem schrecklichen Kampf wirklich bewehrt, aber Legolas...Ich kenne sonst niemanden, der so schnell und treffsicher ist, wie er."

"Jaja", winkte Cathea verständnisvoll ab, "ich verstehe schon, was Ihr meint. Und ich muss wirklich noch viel lernen."

"Was den Schwertkampf angeht, gewiss", entgegnete der große Mann, "aber mit deinen Fertigkeiten, was den Umgang mit dem Bogen angeht, hast du mich wirklich überrascht." Er machte eine kurze, nachdenkliche Pause und fuhr schließlich ernst fort: "Ich übertreibe wohl nicht, wenn ich sage, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Wenn der Pfeil mich nicht getötet hätte – das Gift hätte es bestimmt."

Cathea konnte ihm nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Sie musste wohl puterrot angelaufen sein, denn ihr Wangen waren plötzlich kochend heiß. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich ein Mann, der so weit über ihr stand, bei ihr bedankte und schon gar nicht für eine Sache, die wahrscheinlich mehr mit Glück zu tun hatte, als mit wirklichen kriegerischen Fähigkeiten. Sie war nun mal kein besonders erfahrener Krieger und irgendwie schien ihr das Lob plötzlich so ungerechtfertigt. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Glücklicherweise kam Pippin ihr ungewollt zur Hilfe.

"Au!" rief der Hobbit, der mit seinem Pony vor ihnen ritt, in die Stille hinein.

Merry, den nur eine Hand breit von ihm trennte, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

"Das kommt davon. Wie kann man auch beim Reiten einen Apfel schälen!"

"Ist ja nur angeritzt", grummelte Pippin und schüttelte kurz seine Hand, um dann wieder mit seiner Arbeit fortzufahren.

"Ich verstehe so und so nicht, warum du das machst", kritisierte Merry weiter. "Beiß doch einfach rein, wie bei den anderen Äpfeln auch, die du in dich hineingestopft hast. Wieso musst du den jetzt plötzlich schälen und zerschneiden? Die Stücke werden dir alle runterfallen!"

"Daß du kein Verständnis dafür hast, ist mir klar", brummte Pippin zurück. "Du denkst immer nur an dich."

"Besser als immer nur ans Essen zu denken." Merry überlegte einen Moment. "Was soll das überhaupt heißen, ich denke nur an mich?"

"Dass ichdas hier nicht für mich mache."

Aus Pippins Blick sprach ein gewisser Stolz. In Merrys Gehirn begann es zu arbeiten, das war deutlich zu sehen. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht.

"Du hast dich an das erinnert, was uns Aragorn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt hat. Aber es hätte doch auch gereicht, wenn du Ciscara den Apfel einfach so gegeben hättest", meinte er.

Pippin machte mittlerweile einen sehr genervten Eindruck. Die kritischen Bemerkungen Merrys machten ihn nervös, sodass ihm tatsächlich ein Stück des fertig geschnittenen Apfels aus den Händen glitt.

"Na, toll!" fuhr er Merry an.

"Ich hab' gesagt, dass das passiert", brachte der ungerührt hervor. "Jetzt bekommt sie schon ein Stück weniger. Ich frage mich, wie viele davon überhaupt noch bei ihr ankommen werden."

"Bei ihm", verbesserte Pippin und versuchte angestrengt, die restlichen Stücke des Apfels in einer Hand unterzubringen, um mit der anderen wieder die Zügel seines Ponys zu ergreifen.

"Ihr!" gab Merry stirnrunzelnd zurück.

"Ihm!" blieb Pippin hart.

"Ihr!" 

"Ihm!"

"Ihr!"

"Oh, bitte!!" stieß Boromir genervt hervor. "Könnt ihr das lassen?! Das macht einen ja völlig kribbelig!"

"Siehst du, Merry, Besserwisser können sich ganz schnell unbeliebt machen", meinte Pippin und versuchte, seinen Freund hochmütig anzusehen. Doch im nächsten Moment tat es ihm schon wieder leid und er setzte schnell hinzu: "Was nicht heißt, dass ich dich für einen halte."

"Was dann?" erwiderte Merry eindeutig gekränkt.

"Es heißt... äh... dass auch du dich mal irren kannst", erklärte Pippin. "Du bist bloß immer so überzeugt von dir."

Merry sah seinen Freund etwas zerknirscht an. Schließlich meinte er mit einem Blick auf die Apfelstücken in Pippins Hand: "Willst du das nicht endlich loswerden? Sie werden schon ganz braun."

"Oh, ja", brachte Pippin irritiert hervor und trieb sein Pony vorwärts, sodass es sich zwischen Sams Pony und die Trage schob, auf der Legolas lag. Es schien so, als ob der Elb schlief, aber Cathea war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nur ausruhte und einfach zu schwach war, um seine Augen längere Zeit geöffnet zu lassen. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie Legolas einmal während des Streitgesprächs zwischen den Hobbits die Lider geöffnet hatte, um die Ursache für den Krach auszumachen.

"Ach, du willst Legolas füttern", erkannte Merrry endlich. "Ähm, ihm etwas zu essen geben", verbesserte er sich noch schnell.

Pippin nickte stolz, ohne ihn anzusehen, und beugte sich ein wenig hinunter. Der Höhenunterschied zwischen ihm und der Trage war nicht allzu gewaltig, sodass es dem Hobbit gar nicht schwer fiel, Legolas an der Schulter zu berühren.  
Cathea hatte sich nicht getäuscht – der Elb war sofort wach, zuckte einen Moment ein wenig vor Pippin zurück, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder.

"Pippin", stellte er mit kratziger Stimme fest und tatsächlich erschien ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

"Er erkennt mich!" rief Pippin freudig aus und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Gruppe. Selbst Aragorn und Ciscara wandten sich interessiert um. "Du erkennst mich", erklärte er voller Freude auch noch mal dem Elben und lachte glücklich. "Hier, ich hab' etwas für dich. Mach' aaaaah!"

Er streckte Legolas ein Stück Apfel entgegen und blinzelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch der Elb runzelte nur irritiert die Stirn. Leichte Enttäuschung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Hobbits.

"Oh, du hast keinen Hunger..."

"Er erkennt es nicht", behauptete Merry. "Nur weil er dich einigermaßen sehen kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er erkennt, was du in deiner Hand hältst."

"Oh, ja!" Pippin beugte sich noch weiter vor und wäre beinahe aus dem Sattel gerutscht, hätte Sam ihn nicht blitzschnell an der Jacke gepackt und zurückgezogen.

"Pippin hat dir einen Apfel kleingeschnitten", kam ihm nun auch Frodo zur Hilfe, der auf der anderen Seite der Trage ritt. "Er meint, du musst unbedingt was essen", erklärte er dem Elb.

Legolas schien ihn zu verstehen, denn erneut erschien diese halbe Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er öffnete matt eine Hand. Voller Genuss legte Pippin ihm ein Stück Apfel in die Hand und beobachtete begeistert, wie der Elb es tatsächlich verspeiste. Er aß zwar nur sehr langsam und mühselig, aber es war schön, dass er wenigstens etwas herunterbrachte.

"Und einen Happen für den lieben Pippin", murmelte der Hobbit und reichte ihm das nächste Stück.

Legolas brachte ein leises Lachen zustande und nahm ihm das Dargebotene ab.

"Eines für Sam", fuhr Pippin fort.

Doch dieses Mal hob Legolas abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Schon satt?!" Pippin sah ihn ungläubig an. "Das waren nur zwei Stück. Ich hab' mitgezählt."

"Nach drei wärst du ja auch in Schwierigkeiten gekommen", merkte Merry mit einem frechen Grinsen an und Pippin warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

"Lass ihn", wandte sich Aragorn an Pippin. "Es ist die Anstrengung. Wenn er erst mal wieder zu Kräften gekommen ist, wirst du mehr brauchen als nur einen Apfel, um ihn satt zu bekommen."

Der Hobbit betrachtete das letzte Stück Apfel in seiner Hand nachdenklich und schob es sich dann schließlich selbst in den Mund. "Aber wenn wir erst mal bei den Waldelben und in Sicherheit sind, bekommst du das Frühstück deines Lebens", sagte er fröhlich schmatzend zu Legolas.

Doch der Elb hatte schon längst wieder die Augen geschlossen und schien dieses Mal wirklich eingeschlafen zu sein.

"Frühstück?" wiederholte Cathea. "Boromir sagte, wir werden wahrscheinlich erst in zwei Stunden da sein. Das wäre dann später Nachmittag."

"Ja", stimmte Pippin ihr zu. Er hatte sein Pony angehalten, um nun auf fast gleicher Höhe mit ihnen zu reiten. "Das wäre dann das Zweitfrühstück. Theoretisch könnten wir das Mittagessen gleich hinzunehmen."

"Wenn wir noch genügend Vorräte haben", meinte Merry, der sich ebenfalls in ihre Nähe begeben hatte. "Sonst müssen wir damit warten, bis wir das Gebirge von Düsterwald erreicht haben."

"Warten?!" Pippin sah seinen Freund entsetzt an. "Noch länger kann ich nicht warten! Dann falle ich tot vom Pferd!"

"Jetzt übertreibst du aber", mahnte Merry ihn. "Eine kleine Diät wird dir nicht schaden."

"Wie meinst du das?" Pippin runzelte verärgert die Stirn.

"Nun ja", brachte Merry mit einem schiefen Grinsen hervor, " ich meine nur, dass man dir ein kleinwenig ansieht, dass du schon längere Zeit kein Abenteuer mehr durchstehen musstest."

"Ich bin ein stattlicher Hobbit!" erklärte Pippin mit fester Stimme und wurde in seinem Sattel gleich ein wenig größer. "Kein Gramm zu viel oder zu wenig!"

Merry zuckte die Schultern.

"Wenn du meinst... Aber einen wirklich stattlichen Hobbit... also, ein wirkliches Prachtexemplar von Hobbit gibt es in dieser Gruppe nur einmal. Und das bist nicht du."

Pippin legte den Kopf schräg und dachte einen Moment nach.

"Okay, Frodo hat vielleicht schönere Augen als ich und volleres Haar, aber sonst..."

"Von Frodo rede ich doch gar nicht", meinte Merry und sah kurz zu seinem anderen Freund hinüber.

Der tat so, als hätte er nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, doch Frodos Körperhaltung sagte Cathea, dass er kurz davor war, vor Lachen zusammenzubrechen.

"Von wem dann?" fragte Pippin irritiert und beugte sich etwas vor, um flüsternd fortzufahren: "Sam ist doch wohl ein wenig mehr als stattlich."

Merry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Sag' mal, hast du Tomaten auf den Augen? Wem fliegen denn die Herzen der Hobbitfrauen zu, hä?"

"Ja, wem außer Frodo?" gab Pippin unschuldig zurück.

Merry wollte voller Entrüstung etwas erwidern, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, denn plötzlich war er gezwungen, sein Pony hart am Zügel herumzuziehen, um nicht mit Frodos Tier zusammenzustoßen. Der Troß war unvermittelt zum Halten gekommen, da Aragorn und Ciscara ihre Pferde plötzlich durchpariert hatten. Angespannt starrten sie nach vorne auf den Weg und neben sich ins Dickicht und niemand wagte es, jetzt noch ein Wort zu sagen. Irgendetwas war schon wieder nicht in Ordnung. Es breitete sich eine Nervosität unter ihnen aus, die sogar den müden Elben wieder erwachen ließ.  
Cathea richtet sich in ihrem Sattel auf, um vielleicht erkennen zu können, was den König so aufgeschreckt hatte, aber die Anordnung der Gruppe machte ihr eine freie Sicht auf das, was vor ihnen lag, unmöglich. Aber es lag etwas in der Luft, das konnte Cathea nun auch langsam spüren.

"Tod und Verderben", hörte sie Legolas leise ihre Empfindungen aussprechen.

Die vier Hobbits, die seine Trage eigentlich begleiteten und somit für seinen Schutz sorgten, brachte sich sofort wieder in Position und zogen ihre Schwerter. Auch Cathea griff nach einem der Pfeile, die sie in Legolas' Köcher mit sich trug. Als auch Aragorn sein Schwert zog, legte sie den Pfeil in Legolas' Bogen ein und spannte ihn.

"Boromir!" stieß der König hervor, ohne sich umzudrehen, und der Krieger drängte sich sofort an den anderen vorbei, um zu seinem Freund aufzuschließen. 

Boromir übernahm es, die Gegend im Auge zu behalten, während Aragorn sich zu den anderen umwandte.

"Ihr bleibt hier! Macht euch darauf gefasst, dass wir vielleicht angegriffen werden. Cathea, schieß auf alles, was sich bewegt. Wenn ihr den Feind ausmachen könnt, versucht euch zusammen mit Legolas ins Dickicht zu bewegen – dort seid ihr geschützter."

Er sah wieder Boromir an und nickte ihm zu. Die beiden Männer setzten sich fast gleichzeitig in Bewegung und ritten kampfbereit vorwärts. Cathea hielt vor Anspannung die Luft an, als sie hinter der Biegung des Weges verschwanden. Sie konnte nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Hand zitterte, als sie den Bogen hob und zielte. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau worauf, aber sie wollte einfach so kampfbereit wie möglich sein.

"Öhm", vernahm sie Pippins leise Stimme vor sich. "Könntest du vielleicht ein Stückchen von meinem Kopf weg zielen?"

Cathea lächelte verlegen und platzierte sich etwas anders. Sie bemerkte, dass Frodo und Sam etliche Probleme hatten, Legolas, der sich unbedingt aufrichten wollte, auf seinem Platz und ruhig zu halten. Doch schließlich hatte der Elb nicht mehr die Kraft, um gegen den Druck von Sams und Frodos Händen anzukämpfen. Er blieb resigniert liegen und atmete tief durch.

"Es ist bestimmt nichts Schlimmes", sprach Cathea sich und den anderen Mut zu. "Sie kommen bestimmt gleich wieder und sagen, dass alles nur ein Irrtum war."

"Und wenn sie nicht wiederkommen?" fragte Pippin ängstlich und schluckte so laut, dass sogar Cathea es hören konnte.

"Sie kommen wieder", mischte sich nun auch Ciscara mit fester Stimme ein.

"Ja, das sagst du jetzt so einfach..."

"Nein, nein, ich meine, sie kommen wieder", meinte sie mit einem kleinen, erleichterten Lächeln. "Jetzt."

Und tatsächlich kehrten in diesem Augenblick Aragorn und Boromir wieder zurück. Auch sie machten einen erleichterten Eindruck, jedoch war ihre Anspannung noch nicht ganz verflogen.

"Das müsst ihr euch ansehen!" rief Boromir ihnen zu und Aragorn machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung ihnen zu folgen.

Cathea steckte Pfeil und Bogen wieder weg und ritt dann ihren Freunden hinterher, die sich augenblicklich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Die Aufregung ließ ihr Herz schneller klopfen, als sie eigentlich wollte, während sie der Biegung des Weges folgten. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, verursachte in Cathea Entsetzen und Schadenfreude zugleich. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Überall auf dem Weg und im Dickicht des Waldes lagen Leichen und ein leichter Verwesungsgeruch erfüllte die Luft. Der Kampf musste schon eine paar Tage her sein, aber es war eindeutig zu erkennen, dass die M'aru hier eine große Niederlage erlitten hatten. Die Körper der Toten waren gespickt von Pfeilen, die mit denen, die Cathea jetzt bei sich trug, große Ähnlichkeiten hatten – Legolas' Pfeile – Elbenpfeile.  
Boromir beugte sich zu einer der Leichen hinunter, die durch etliche Pfeile an einen Baum genagelt worden war, und zog einen von ihnen heraus, um ihn dann Legolas zu bringen. 

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dein Volk wird langsam wirklich wütend", grinste er, als dem Elben den Pfeil reichte. Legolas drehte ihn nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern und sah Boromir dann fragend an. Das Lächeln des Kriegers verschwand. "Drei", gab er mit großen Bedauern in der Stimme zu. "Sie hatten nicht die Zeit, sie zu bestatten."

Legolas nickte nur traurig. "Wir sollten weiterziehen", brachte er leise hervor.

Keiner sprach mehr ein Wort als sie langsam ihren Weg fortsetzten, die Umgebung angestrengt im Auge behaltend. Auch wenn an dieser Stelle nur tote Feinde lagen und der Verlust der Elben gering erschien, so war die Gefahr, die von diesen Kreaturen ausging, noch immer allgegenwärtig. Und wer wusste schon, wie viele Tote es bei den Elben wirklich gegeben hatte. Das Gift des Feindes wirkte langsam. Viele konnten auch später in den heimischen Lagern gestorben sein.  
Catheas Blick ruhte auf Legolas, der abwesend auf den Pfeil in seiner Hand starrte. Er sah schlecht aus mit dem so bleichen Gesicht und den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, aber irgendwo in seinem Inneren war plötzlich der Lebensfunke und Kampfgeist erwacht, der den Elben ihre besondere Ausstrahlung verlieh – das konnte Cathea irgendwie spüren und sie musste unwillkürlich Lächeln. Legolas würde bald wieder gesund sein. War das nicht im Moment das Wichtigste? Jedenfalls für sie, denn wenn sie das Gebirge Düsterwalds erreicht hatten, war ihr Abenteuer ganz bestimmt vorbei. Und was gab es Schöneres als den guten Ausgang eines furchtbar misslungenen Abenteuers? Nein, Cathea konnte zufrieden sein, wenn sie noch miterlebte, wie sich Legolas erholte und sie konnte wirklich behaupten, dass sie dazu beigetragen hatte, ihn zu retten.  
Dennoch verschwand Catheas Lächeln recht schnell wieder, denn sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich glücklich. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie nicht, dass alles vorbei war, wenn sie das Gebirge erreichten. Sie hatte alle hier so lieb gewonnen, dass sie sich am liebsten gar nicht mehr von ihnen trennen wollte. Und der Gedanke daran machte sie im Grunde ihres Herzens furchtbar traurig. Einziger Trost war für sie, dass sie ihren Heimweg wahrscheinlich nicht allein antreten musste. Ciscara musste schließlich auch zurück. Jedoch war sie sich dessen nicht völlig sicher. Sie hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die Aragorn der jungen Frau manchmal zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Und auch Ciscara schien ein scheues Interesse an ihm zu haben, versteckt hinter dem Bewusstsein, dass dieser attraktive Mann ihr König und somit für sie unerreichbar war. Cathea musste zugeben, dass diese Beobachtung sie ein wenig nervös machte, aber sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Wie hieß es doch so schön? Nur nicht die Hoffnung verlieren – auch wenn das, was sie im Unterbewussten hoffte, bestimmt nicht in Erfüllung gehen würde.  
  
**************************************************************************************** 

A/N: So. Wir hoffen wie immer, daß es euch gefallen hat. Schreibt ein paar Zeilen, wenn ihr Zeit habt. :) I.

@Vicky23: Wo bist Du??? * sich Sorgen macht *


	20. 20 Kapitel

A/N: Hallo und vielen, vielen, VIELEN Dank an alle, die noch Interesse an dieser Story haben und so viel Geduld hatten. Ihr seid absolut phantastisch! Aber ich will Euch nicht länger abhalten. Viel Spaß!

* * *

20. Kapitel

Eigentlich war das Düsterwaldgebirge nicht wirklich zu erkennen. Der Waldweg stieg einfach an und wurde steiniger. Dennoch erkannte Ciscara sofort, wo es begann, denn sobald sie den eigentlichen Wald verließen, fühlten sie sich...besser. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Fast so als würden die ganze Last der bisherigen Reise, all' das Schreckliche, das sie kürzlich gesehen hatten, der Geruch nach Tod und Verderben, der den Wald zu füllen schien, als würde all' das einfach von ihr abfallen. Ja, es war noch da und es war noch immer das Furchtbarste, das sie sich vorstellen konnte, aber...Es schien plötzlich leichter zu ertragen.  
Sie glaubte fast, die Bäume atmen zu hören und am Rande ihres Bewußtseins schien unablässig irgendjemand – oder irgendetwas – zu flüstern.  
Sie stiegen ab und führten die Pferde, als der Pfad immer mehr anstieg.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie zu einer großen Lichtung, auf deren anderer Seite sie einige Elben erwarteten. Es waren nicht viele, Ciscara zählte fünf. Wachen möglicherweise. Die Zeiten waren mehr als unsicher, das wussten sie alle nur zu gut.  
Langsam lief die kleine Gruppe auf die Elben zu, die aufmerksam die Köpfe hoben, als sie Legolas' gewahr wurden. Ciscara hielt sich etwas im Hintergrund, um etwas Zeit für einen Eindruck zu gewinnen, stellte sich dann aber neben Cathea, als sie einen kleinen Halbkreis vor den Elben bildeten.  
Die Elben waren ausnahmslos männlich, zwei davon blond, die anderen dunkelhaarig. Keiner von ihnen schien wirklich begeistert sie zu sehen, aber sie alle konnten nicht verbergen, wie erleichtert sie waren, dass ihr Prinz noch am Leben war. Ob er nun auf einer Trage lag oder nicht. Die Elben bekamen Informationen aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes – durch die Tiere, die Luft, das Wasser, durch...Magie? Ciscara wusste es nicht, aber sie wusste bestimmt, dass die Nachricht von Legolas' schwerer Verwundung längst auch noch den kleinsten Winkel der Welt erreicht hatte.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte niemand auch nur ein Wort verloren. Nichtmal Merry und Pippin verspürten den Wunsch, die Stille zu stören. Oder vielleicht waren auch sie einfach nur – wie sie alle – gefangen von der Schönheit dieses Ortes und seiner Bewohner.  
Aragorn trat vor seine Gefährten und grüßte nach Sitte der Elben, dann richtete er einige Worte an die scheinbar noch so jungen Männer, die, wie Ciscara wusste, jedoch weit älter sein mochten als der Baum, neben dem sie gerade stand.  
Wie geht es ihm? unterbrach ihn der Elb, der Aragorn am nächsten stand.  
Offensichtlich der Wortführer, denn die anderen schwiegen.  
Aragorn zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen, antwortete jedoch: Er befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber es wäre gut, wenn eure Heiler ihn sich bald ansehen würden.  
Ich dachte, du wärst einer , meinte der Elb geradezu spöttisch, Mensch.  
Es klang wie eine Beleidigung. Das überraschte Aragorn. Wo lag das Problem?  
Ich kenne meine Grenzen , erwiderte er.  
Die Mienen der anderen Elben wurden etwas freundlicher, doch die Haltung des Worführers blieb unverhohlen feindselig. Immer wieder suchte sein Blick etwas, das sich hinter Aragorn zu befinden schien. Dieser konnte einen leichten Ärger nicht mehr unterdrücken und stellte sich direkt vor den Elben, sodass er ihn ansehen _musste_. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es fast so aus, als würde der wütende Elb Aragorn einfach zur Seite stoßen, aber dazu kam es nicht. Anscheinend siegte die Höflichkeit über die Abneigung.  
Ich bin Erian , stellte er sich schließlich vor. Galadriel sagte uns, dass ihr kommen würdet.  
Ja , sagte Aragorn. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Also bringt uns zu ihr!  
Nicht, solange dieser Bastard mit euch wandert , sagte Erian erschreckend kalt und seine dunklen Augen glühten zornig, als er seinen Blick auf Ciscara richtete.  
Sie verstand die Sprache der Elben nicht, aber der Blick ließ sie zusammenfahren. Automatisch stellte Aragorn sich schützend vor sie und legte warnend eine Hand auf das Heft seines Schwertes.  
Ich weiß, es sind schwierige Zeiten, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sich die Gastfreundschaft der Elben _so_ verändert hat.  
Obwohl weder Boromir noch die Hobbits etwas verstanden hatten, taten sie es ihrem Anführer gleich und griffen nach ihren Waffen.  
Das _hat_ sie auch nicht! sagte eine feste Stimme und zu ihrer aller Erleichterung betrat Arwen die Lichtung. Lass' sie durch, Erian! _Alle_!  
Der Elb biss die Zähne zusammen, gab schließlich jedoch den Weg frei. Arwen lächelte.  
"Willkommen, Freunde", sagte sie nun in der Sprache der Menschen und sah Aragorn an, der das Lächeln erwiderte. "Du suchst dir immer die interessantesten Gefährten aus, Elessar."  
Sie sah die Freunde der Reihe nach warm an, die sie seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Boromir lächelte eben so herzlich zurück, Cathea nickte etwas unsicher, Merry und Pippin grinsten sie frech an, Frodo nickte lächelnd, Sam errötete ein wenig und Legolas... Arwen kniete anmutig neben der Trage nieder und seufzte leise. Legolas schlief. Wahrscheinlich wie die meiste Zeit seit seiner Verwundung. Er musste sehr, sehr erschöpft sein. Arwen richtete sich wieder auf und warf schließlich einen neugierigen Blick auf die verwirrte und auch ein wenig erschrockene Ciscara.  
Aragorn kam so langsam ein Gedanke und ihm wurde ganz schlecht.  
"Arwen,...?"  
"Shhhh...", sagte sie beruhigend. "Wir werden reden. Aber nicht jetzt und hier. Legolas braucht Hilfe und ihr alle müsst euch ausruhen." Sie rümpfte spielerisch die perfekt geschwungene Nase. "Und ich glaube, ein Bad könnte nicht schaden."  
Aragorn lächelte verlegen.  
"Nun ja, der Weg hierher war nicht gerade leicht und für verschwenderischen Luxus, wie zum Beispiel baden, blieb uns keine Zeit."  
Arwen lachte.  
"Kommt mit!"  
Sie folgten der jungen Elbin.  
"Aragorn?" fragte Ciscara leise. "Gibt es...ein Problem?"  
"Nein", sagte er beruhigend. "Wir sind nur alle etwas angespannt. Die Elben bilden da keine Ausnahme. Mach' dir keine Sorgen! Hier sind wir sicher. Dir wird nichts passieren."  
Dafür würde er schon sorgen, schwor er grimmig.

* * *

Arwen führte sie zu einem großen Lager.  
"Hier müssen wir übernachten. Der Weg ist noch weit. Mein Vater und die anderen sind hoch in den Bergen. Ich bin euch entgegen gelaufen." Sie lachte. "Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, euch wiederzusehen. Erian und seine Leute lagern schon länger hier und werden auch hier bleiben, wenn wir weiterziehen. Sie passen auf, dass niemand unbefugt das Gebirge betritt."  
"Erlaubt bitte eine Frage, Herrin", begann Ciscara respektvoll, aber Arwen stoppte sie durch ein sanftes Lächeln.  
"Ich erlaube _alle_ Fragen, Yli...hm...", Arwen räusperte sich leise, "Ciscara. _Nach_ dem Essen." Sie lachte weich. "Und nach dem Baden. Und bitte nenn' mich einfach Arwen. So. Und jetzt ab ins Bad!"  
"Alle...zusammen?" fragte Sam verlegen und sah unbehaglich zu Cathea und Ciscara.  
Merry und Pippin grinsten breit, während Boromir leise lachte.  
"Nein, Sam", sagte er dann. "Ich glaube nicht. Es sei denn, du bestehst darauf."  
Sam schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Arwen lächelte. Sie hatte sie alle wirklich vermisst. Wieso mussten immer erst so schlimme Sachen geschehen, bevor man sich die Zeit nahm, gute Freunde wiederzusehen?  
"Cathea, Ciscara, folgt mir bitte!"  
Sie taten es.  
"Und der Rest kommt mit mir!" ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.  
Aragorn lächelte.  
"Haldir!"  
"Es freut mich, euch alle gesund wiederzusehen. Nun, die meisten von euch."  
Er sah bekümmert auf Legolas hinunter. Dann winkte er und ein paar Elben traten vor, um Legolas zu den Heilern zu bringen.  
"Erhol' dich gut!" rief Pippin hinter ihm her. "Wir besuchen dich später!"  
Haldir lächelte leicht. Damals hatte er von den Hobbits nicht viel mitbekommen, aber im Moment begann er, eine große Sympathie für sie zu empfinden.  
"Warum hatte der Kerl was gegen Cara?" fragte Merry den hochgewachsenen Elben.  
"Es ist nicht an mir, euch das zu erklären", sagte Haldir. "Das wird Ylinestra – oder Ciscara, wie ihr sie nennt – selbst tun, sobald sie es weiß und euch mitzuteilen wünscht."  
"Äh...Was?"  
"Das wird sie euch dann schon selber sagen", übersetzte Boromir. "Seid nicht so neugierig!"  
"Hey!" rief Pippin. "Wenn da irgend so ein Kerl ist, der Cara was tun will, dann soll er bloß aufpassen! Wir werden sie nämlich mit allen Mitteln beschützen."  
"Genau!" stimmte Merry seinem Freund zu. "Und wir können ganz schön gemein werden, nicht wahr, Aragorn?"  
Der König von Gondor lächelte.  
"Na, und wie!"  
Zufrieden gingen die zwei Hobbits weiter und Aragorn hörte Pippin fragen: "Und was heißt da eigentlich Ylangastra – oder Ciscara, wie ihr sie nennt?"  
"Ylikastro", korrigierte Merry. "Du kannst dir aber auch _gar_ nichts merken!"  
Aragorn musste einfach lachen.  
"Wieso hat Cara zwei Namen?" überlegte Pippin.  
"Weil manche Leute eben noch mehr Namen haben. Aragorn zum Beispiel hat ja auch mehr als einen", sagte Merry.  
"Ja", murmelte Pippin, nicht ganz überzeugt. "Vielleicht hast du recht."  
Aragorn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah zu Haldir. Er wurde wieder ernst und beugte sich leicht zu seinem Freund.  
Wird es wegen Cara Probleme geben? fragte er leise auf Elbisch.  
Haldir schüttelte den Kopf.  
Keine, die wir nicht lösen könnten. Erian ist ein Sturkopf und Großmaul, aber auch er muss Arwen folgen. Und sie mag eure Freundin.  
Was ist mit dir?  
Ich wünsche nicht, dass ihr etwas passiert.  
Gut.  
Aragorn hätte Haldir nur sehr ungern als Gegner gehabt. Boromir schloss zu ihnen auf.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja", antwortete Aragorn. "Trotzdem werden wir die Augen offen halten."  
Boromir nickte knapp. Ihm hatte die kleine Szene vorhin überhaupt nicht gefallen.

* * *

Arwen führte sie zu zwei großen Wannen, die mit dampfendem Wasser gefüllt waren.  
"Genießt das Bad", sagte die Elbin lächelnd. "Und seid unbesorgt. Hier wird euch nichts passieren. Abtrocknen könnt ihr euch dort drüben und hier liegen neue Kleider für euch."  
Sie wies mit einer anmutigen Geste jeweils auf das Genannte.  
"Vielen Dank, Herr...Arwen", verbesserte Ciscara sich rasch.  
Wie auch Cathea war sie noch immer befangen von der Schönheit und Grazie der Elben. Seltsam, wenn man bedachte, dass Legolas sie eigentlich kaum beunruhigte. Hm...Vielleicht weil er ein...ein "Krieger" war. Und ein männlicher Elb. Wenn man eine weibliche Elbin direkt neben sich hatte, zog man als Menschenfrau schon irgendwie Vergleiche, bei denen man natürlicherweise stets schlechter abschnitt. In allen Belangen. Aber eigentlich hatte Ciscara noch nie einen zweiten Gedanken an ihr Aussehen verschwendet. Es spielte einfach keine Rolle! Wenn man vier jüngere Schwestern hatte und im Wald lebte, gab es entschieden Wichtigeres. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein.  
"Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht, dann ruft mich einfach. Ich bleibe in der Nähe", brachte die Elbin noch an, und verschwand dann hinter den seidigen Vorhängen, die die beiden Frauen vor neugierigen Blicken schützten.  
Cathea betrachtete die Vorhänge mit nicht sehr viel Vertrauen. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich hier vor all' diesen makellos schönen Wesen unbeabsichtigt zu präsentieren. Doch ihr Bedürfnis nach einem erholsamen und entspannten Bad, nach allen Anstrengungen und Entbehrungen, die sie bis jetzt hatten durchmachen müssen, siegte schließlich über ihr Misstrauen. Außerdem hatte sich Ciscara bereits entkleidet und war so schnell wie möglich in das dampfende und wohlduftende Nass gestiegen. So schlüpfte auch Cathea aus ihren verdreckten Kleidern hinein in Wärme und Schaum.  
Fast gleichzeitig stießen die beiden Frauen einen zufriedenen Seufzer aus und mussten lachen.  
"Das tut gut", murmelte Cathea und Ciscara nickte zustimmend.  
Doch der jungen Frau war anzusehen, dass sie sich nicht völlig entspannen konnte.  
"Dich bedrückt diese Sache von vorhin, nicht wahr?" fragte Cathea nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens zwischen ihnen.  
Wieder nickte Ciscara.  
"Es beunruhigt mich, dass ich nicht genau weiß, was da vorgefallen ist. Ich laufe nicht gerne blind in mein Schicksal."  
"Vielleicht ging es ja nicht wirklich um dich", versuchte Cathea sie zu beruhigen, obwohl sie selber nicht daran glaubte.  
Die Blicke der Elben waren zu eindeutig gewesen. Und auch Arwens merkwürdiges Verhalten sprach Bände. Ciscara schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.  
"Es ist lieb, dass du mich beruhigen willst, aber die Blicke dieses Elben kann man nicht missverstehen. Er hat irgendwas gegen mich – dabei habe ich ihn noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass..." Sie seufzte tief und schwer. "Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwas stimmt einfach nicht. Es ist, als ob es ein Geheimnis gäbe, das mich mehr betrifft als irgendeinen anderen, aber gleichzeitig bin ich die einzige, die völlig ahnungslos ist."  
"Tröste dich, ich habe auch keine Ahnung", erwiderte Cathea mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Das liegt einfach nur an der Mentalität der Elben. Sie sind wohl gerne geheimnisvoll. Ich würde dazu eher sagen "etwas merkwürdig", aber wer fragt mich schon?"  
"Ja, nur was habe _ich_ mit den Elben zu tun?" gab Ciscara stirnrunzelnd zurück. "Ich hatte sie in meinem bisherigen Leben nie genauer kennen gelernt. Wie können sie mich da einfach hassen?"  
"Sie hassen dich doch nicht", entgegnete Cathea.  
"Doch. Diese Gruppe, die uns empfangen hat, schon", meinte Ciscara fest. "Und ich habe auch hier schon ein paar Blicke bemerkt, die mehr als ungnädig waren. Das macht mich nervös. Wenn ich Feinde in unseren eigenen Reihen habe, möchte ich auch wissen wieso."  
Cathea sah die junge Frau nachdenklich an. Und wieder überkam sie dabei dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, dass Ciscara anders war als andere normale Menschen. Nicht nur ihre Gestalt, die hohen Wangenknochen und die helle Haut, auch ihre Ausstrahlung war so gar nicht normal menschlich.  
"Vielleicht hat es ja gar nicht direkt etwas mit dir zu tun", brachte Cathea vorsichtig an. "Vielleicht hatte ja deine Familie Kontakte zu Elben – dein Vater oder deine Mutter – und es gab einen Streit, oder sowas ähnliches."  
Ciscara sah sie nachdenklich an und seufzte dann wieder.  
"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Arwen mir weiterhelfen kann", sagte sie leise. "Sonst drehe ich noch durch."  
Cathea nickte zuversichtlich.  
"Bestimmt. Und solange du in unserer Nähe bleibst, wird es niemand wagen, dich anzugreifen. Wir halten zu dir. Außerdem befinden wir uns ja in Düsterwald und das ist, soweit ich weiß, König Thranduils Reich. Du hast geholfen, seinen Sohn zu retten, da wird es wohl kaum jemand wagen, dir ein Haar zu krümmen."  
"Seinen Sohn?" fragte Ciscara irritiert. "Ich kenne seinen Sohn doch gar..." Sie stockte. "Legolas?? Legolas ist ein Prinz??"  
Cathea nickte bestätigend.  
"Irgendwie schon, ja..."  
Ciscara schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Gott – wir waren ja mit einem ganzen Hofstaat unterwegs! Jetzt sag' nur noch, die Hobbits sind irgendwelche Fürsten oder Prinzen!"  
"Nein, nein", winkte Cathea lachend ab. "Das kann ich dir versichern. Die vier sind ganz normale Hobbits aus dem Auenland."

* * *

Die vier normalen Hobbits aus dem Auenland machten, nachdem sie gebadet hatten und endlich das lang ersehnte Abendbrot zu sich nehmen konnten, einen äußerst zufriedenen Eindruck auf Aragorn.  
Der König beobachtete lächelnd, wie sie fröhlich und putzmunter einen Leckerbissen nach dem anderen verspeisten und dabei angeregt über die vergangenen Tage, die Gastfreundschaft der Elben und ihre Zukunft diskutierten.  
Doch die Unruhe, die Aragorn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Elben befallen hatte, hielt ihn nicht lange bei seinen Freunden. Er entfernte sich unauffällig von seinem Platz und gab seinem Drang Legolas aufzusuchen nach.  
Zum einen war er nicht bereit, seinen Freund völlig den Händen der anderen Heiler zu überlassen – schließlich wussten sie nicht, wie er ihn behandelt hatte – zum anderen wurde er auch das Gefühl nicht los, dass Legolas ihm helfen konnte, was die Probleme mit Ciscara anging. Natürlich hätte er auch mit Arwen darüber sprechen können, aber irgendwie hielt er es für unangebracht und er hatte Angst, dass sie dabei etwas in ihm entdecken konnte, was er selber so angestrengt verdrängte.

Das Zelt, in dem Legolas sich befand, war glücklicherweise relativ leer. Es war nur ein anderer Elb anwesend, der es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem gemacht hatte und an einem kleinen Tisch einige Mixturen sortierte. Er sah erstaunt auf, als Aragorn das Zelt betrat, erhob sich dann aber schnell, um seine Hand zum respektvollen Gruß an die Stirn zu führen.  
Aragorn nickte ihm wohlwollend zu und trat dann an Legolas' Bett. Zu seiner Überraschung schlug sein Freund die Augen auf und lächelte.  
"Aragorn", sagte er leise und mit etwas kratziger Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene erwiderte sein Lächeln und zog sich einen Hocker heran, um sich an seiner Seite niederzulassen.  
"Wie geht es dir?" erkundigte er sich und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
Der Elb war noch immer sehr blass und sah furchtbar müde aus, aber er machte schon wieder einen viel lebendigeren Eindruck.  
"Es wird langsam", gab Legolas zurück. "Ich kann dich jetzt besser erkennen. Obwohl ich mir im ersten Moment nicht sicher war, ob ich dich oder Boromir vor mir habe." Das Sprechen strengte Legolas wohl immer noch an, denn er musste eine kurze Pause machen. "Aber ich habe gefühlt, dass du kommst", fuhr er mit einem kleinen Lächeln fort.  
"Das ist gut", bemerkte Aragorn erfreut. "Dann hat das Gift dir nicht nachhaltig schaden können. Du wirst sehen, bald kannst du wieder fröhlich M'arus jagen."  
Legolas musste lachen, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst.  
"Was bedrückt dich, mein Freund?" fragte er leise.  
Oh ja, Legolas musste es wirklich besser gehen, sonst wäre er nie in der Lage gewesen, sogar seine Stimmungen zu spüren.  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Ciscara", gab Aragorn zu. "Ich kann sie nicht ausreichend beschützen, wenn ich ihre Geschichte nicht kenne."  
"Sie ist nicht mehr in Gefahr", erwiderte Legolas ruhig, richtete sich etwas auf und stopfte sich ein paar Kissen hinter den Rücken, um sich dann erschöpft zurückzulehnen. So war er wenigstens annähernd auf Augenhöhe mit Aragorn.  
"Haldir war vorhin hier und hat mir erzählt, was während meines...Totenschlafs vor sich gegangen ist. Erian und seine Freunde befinden sich auf einer längeren Patrouille und werden nicht zurückkehren, ehe wir nicht in den Bergen sind." Legolas atmete tief durch und schloss für einen Moment die schönen, blauen Augen. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht noch einmal in ihre Nähe kommt."  
"Sag' mir nur eines", brachte Aragorn besorgt hervor und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit noch einmal zurückzugewinnen.  
Der Elb schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Warum hasst Erian Ciscara so, obwohl sie ihm noch nie zuvor begegnet ist?" wollte Aragorn wissen.  
Legolas' Blick wurde lang und länger. Mit jedem verstreichenden Atemzug schien er abzuwägen, was und wieviel er Aragorn erzählen konnte. Der König zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein bester und ältester Freund ihm vorbehaltlos vertraute, aber auch er musste sich natürlich den Sitten und Gebräuchen seines Volker unterwerfen. Wenn über dieses Thema nicht geredet werden durfte, so konnte er Aragorn das Geschehen bestenfalls andeuten. Schließlich lächelte Legolas traurig und sagte leise: "Er musste sich etwas sehr wichtiges mit ihr teilen, ohne sie überhaupt zu kennen."  
"Was?"  
"Die Liebe seiner Mutter."  
"Er ist Ciscaras Halbbruder?" Aragorn war erschüttert. "Seine Mutter...?"  
"...war die große Liebe von Ciscaras Vater", beendete Legolas den Satz für ihn. "Und umgekehrt. Sie war nur damals schon verheiratet. Mit einem Elbenfürsten, der bei meinem Volk sehr angesehen war."  
"Deswegen diese Verachtung überall", murmelte Aragorn.  
Arme Ciscara. Sie würde es nicht leicht haben, wenn sie länger bei den Elben verweilten.  
"Nun, nicht überall", meinte Legolas begütigend. "Es war eine sehr dramatische Geschichte, die sich da damals abspielte, und die auch auf sehr dramatische Weise endete", fuhr er fort. "Mein Vater riskierte viel, um die beiden zu beschützen, aber auch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich trennen mussten."  
"War Thranduil mit Ciscaras Vater befreundet?" sprach Aragorn die Frage aus, die ihm sofort auf der Zunge lag.  
Legolas nickte müde. Aragorn fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl dabei, ihn so anzustrengen, aber das alles war einfach zu wichtig.  
"Therion rettete meinem Vater einmal das Leben", erklärte der Elb weiter. "Er war ein gern gesehener Gast in Düsterwald – bevor er sich in Ylara verliebte. Auch ich kannte ihn gut – ein rauhbeiniger, aber sehr gutherziger Mensch...," Legolas blickte gedankenversunken ins Leere und lächelte plötzlich fast schelmisch, "...ein bisschen so wie Boromir. Man musste ihn einfach mögen. Selbst Erian war gern mit ihm zusammen, bevor das Unglück seinen Lauf nahm."  
"Ylara bekam also ein Kind von Therion," überlegte Aragorn laut. "Und man ließ es am Leben?"  
"Warum nicht? Es hat schon früher Halbelben gegeben. Vielleicht nicht unter so...unglücklichen Umständen, aber dennoch...Aber du hast recht. Einige unseres Volkes vertreten noch heute die Meinung, dass man unser Blut nicht mit nicht-elbischem Blut "verschmutzen" sollte." Legolas seufzte leise. "In diesem Punkt gibt es auch bei Elben kaum einen Unterschied zu anderen Völkern. Die Angst vor Veränderung lebt überall. Mein Vater sorgte für Ciscaras Schutz," erklärte Legolas. "Es war nicht einfach und in unser Reich kehrte eine große Unruhe ein, weil unser Volk spürte, dass sein König etwas vor ihnen verbarg, etwas, das nicht hierher gehörte. Also entschied er sich Ylinestra in die Hände ihres Vaters zu geben, der längst aus Düsterwald verbannt worden war."  
"Ylinestra ist Ciscaras elbischer Name", fiel es Aragorn wieder ein. "Eigentlich hätte es mir gleich auffallen müssen."  
Legolas brachte ein müdes Lächeln zustande. "Du warst zu sehr mit anderen Problemen beschäftigt."  
Aragorn sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. "Aber du hast es gewusst, oder?"  
"Ich habe sie damals an den Rand von Düsterwald gebracht und ihrem Vater in die Arme gelegt. Ich hielt sie unter meinem Umhang verborgen, mit einem Tuch fest an meine Brust gebunden. Und immer wenn ich nach ihr sah, blickte ich in große, goldene Augen. Diese Augen vergisst man nicht."  
Aragorn nickte stumm. Dieses Gefühl empfand er auch und noch viel mehr. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm da noch etwas anderes ein.  
"Ylara ist deine Tante", brachte er leise hervor.  
Legolas nickte nur. Er schien schon wieder am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein, denn ihm war anzumerken, dass er seine Augen nur noch mit Mühe offen hielt.  
"Dann ist Ciscara..."  
"...meine Cousine, ja", stimmte Legolas ihm lächelnd zu. "Deswegen sagte ich, in Düsterwald droht ihr keine Gefahr mehr. Dafür werden mein Vater und ich sorgen."  
Aragorn erwiderte sein Lächeln, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Natürlich meinte der Elb es ernst, aber er sah im Moment wirklich nicht danach aus, als könne er irgendjemanden beschützen. Doch man konnte sich wohl dennoch darauf verlassen, dass man hier seine Anweisungen ernst nahm. Schließlich war er der Sohn des Königs.  
"Es ist schon komisch, wie sich alles zusammenfügt", sagte Aragorn nachdenklich. "Ein merkwürdiger Zufall, dass wir gerade zur rechten Zeit, im rechten Moment nach Kerry kamen, um sie zu treffen."  
"Das Leben verläuft nicht immer einfach nur zufällig", erwiderte Legolas leise. "Manchmal folgt es einem Plan, den nicht wir für uns beschlossen haben und den wir nur sehr langsam im Laufe der Zeit verstehen können."  
Aragorn sah seinem Freund in die großen, ausdrucksvollen Augen, die ihn so sanft anblickten, und konnte nur nicken. Es war in der langen Zeit ihrer Freundschaft nicht allzu häufig vorgekommen, daß Aragorn bewusst geworden war, wie alt Legolas in Wirklichkeit war, wieviel Erfahrung und Weisheit er gesammelt haben musste in all' diesen Jahren. Doch dies war wieder einer dieser Momente, in denen Aragorn sich plötzlich wie ein kleines, unschuldiges Kind fühlte, das den Rat seines alten, weisen Großvaters suchte. Eine merkwürdige Vorstellung, wenn man in dieses jungenhafte Gesicht blickte.  
"Es gibt in bezug auf Ciscara nicht annähernd so viel Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen wie du glaubst", setzte Legolas hinzu. "Sie ist stark genug, um sich gegen ihre Feinde zu behaupten. Sie weiß es nur noch nicht."  
Aragorn nickte wieder, aber eigentlich war ihm gar nicht danach zumute. Natürlich traute er es Ciscara zu, sich gegen die Feindseligkeiten der Elben zur Wehr zu setzen, aber sie war sich gewiss nicht bewusst, welche Gefahr ganz anderer Art von ihrem König ausging. Je länger sich Aragorn in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, desto größer wurde sein Bedürfnis sie zu berühren, zu spüren, sich ihr auf eine Art zu nähern, die alles andere als anständig war. Und das war nicht richtig. Ciscara war noch ein halbes Kind und sich mit Sicherheit nicht bewusst, welch eine Anziehungskraft sie auf ihn ausübte. Sie hatte solch eine Behandlung einfach nicht verdient.  
"Du solltest dich nicht so quälen, Aragorn", meinte Legolas und Aragorn wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt.  
Seine Gedanken hatten ihn etwas zu weit davongetragen und irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Legolas ihn durchschaut hatte, obwohl der Elb erneut seine Augen geschlossen hatte und nun wirklich langsam ins Reich der Träume entschwand. Und Legolas' nächste gemurmelte Äußerung bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
"Solche Gefühle lassen sich nicht so einfach verdrängen. Es ist sinnlos gegen sie anzukämpfen und es gibt keinen Grund, sich für sie zu schämen. Ein wenig Rücksicht ist das einzige, was du von dir verlangen kannst. Alles andere liegt in _ihren_ Händen..."  
Aragorn überlegte einen Moment, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Sie ist noch ein Kind", entgegnete er. "Dafür kann nur ich die Verantwortung tragen."  
Er sah den Elben an, doch dieses Mal bekam er keine Antwort mehr. Stattdessen ertönte aus einer ganz anderen Richtung eine bekannte Stimme.  
"Er ist tatsächlich hier, Merry! Du hattest recht!"  
Schnell wandte Aragorn sich um und hob den Finger an die Lippen, um den herannahenden Hobbits Einhalt zu gebieten.  
"Natürlich habe ich recht", raunte Merry seinem Freund Pippin sehr viel leiser als der zuvor zu. "Ich bin halt ein gescheites Kerlchen."  
"Wär' ja auch erstaunlich, wenn du mal ein _bescheidenes_ Kerlchen wärst", murmelte Pippin und wandte sich dann an Aragorn, um einer weiteren Auseinandersetzung mit Merry zu entgehen. "Schläft er noch?"  
"Er schläft _wieder_", erklärte Aragorn leise und stand auf. "Und wir sollten ihn jetzt besser in Ruhe lassen, damit er schnell wieder zu Kräften kommt."  
Pippin sah für einen Moment etwas unglücklich aus, doch dann zuckte er die Schultern und kramte einen Apfel aus seiner Jackentasche.  
"Dann muss ich den wohl selber essen."  
Aragorn musste grinsen.  
"Ist das das reichliche Frühstück, das du ihm versprochen hast?" fragte er und schob die beiden Hobbits zum Ausgang des Zeltes.  
"_Seines_ war auf jeden Fall reichlich", bemerkte Merry grinsend.  
"Ist ja gar nicht wahr!" verteidigte sich Pippin, während sie aus dem Zelt traten. "Mein Magen ist während der Reise so eingeschrumpelt, dass ich kaum etwas runter bekommen habe."  
"So sah das aber nicht aus", erwiderte Merry gelassen.  
"_Du_ musst gerade reden!" fuhr Pippin auf. "Wer hat sich denn mit Sam beinahe um die letzte Karotte geprügelt?"  
"_Ich_ muss ja auch nicht auf meine Figur achten", gab Merry mit einem Grinsen zurück.  
Pippin überlegte einen Moment.  
"Stimmt. Dann ist es ja vielleicht doch gut, dass es Sam war, der schließlich aufgegeben hat", meinte er, sah auf seinen Apfel und biss dann herzhaft hinein.  
Für ihn schien der Streit so schnell vergessen zu sein wie er begonnen hatte, obwohl Merry ihn immer noch etwas verstört ansah.  
"Weißt du", wandte sich Pippin wieder an Aragorn, "ich dachte nur, zu viel Essen ist für den Anfang auch nicht zu gut. Schließlich kann Legolas noch nicht einmal aufrecht sitzen. Da würde er sich ja völlig bekleckern. Und das vor den anderen Elben – wo die doch so penibel sind."  
Aragorn musste lachen. Von dem Standpunkt aus hatte er das noch gar nicht gesehen.  
"Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass er so viel herunterkriegt", fuhr Pippin fort. "Er ist doch so furchtbar müde und schwach. Stell' dir mal vor, er schläft ein und ihm bleibt ein Bissen im Hals stecken. Dann wär' ich nachher noch sein Mörder, wo wir ihn gerade so mühsam aufgepäppelt haben. Also dachte ich, ein Apfel reicht für's erste."  
"Da hast du durchaus recht", gab Aragorn schmunzelnd zu. "Ich denke, ihr solltet mit dem großartigen Frühstück warten, bis wir bei Elrond und den anderen sind."  
Pippin nickte fröhlich schmatzend.  
"Ich sage dir – _dann_ wird er Augen machen!"  
"Wie geht es ihm denn?" erkundigte sich Merry interessiert. "Konntest du wenigstens ein paar Worte mit ihm wechseln?"  
"Er macht gute Fortschritte", antwortete Aragorn. "Er ist zwar noch sehr müde, aber ich konnte eine ganze Weile mit im reden."  
"Wirklich?" fragte Pippin erfreut. "Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?"  
Es war wirklich merkwürdig, aber Aragorn fühlte sich schon wieder irgendwie ertappt. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl.  
"Och, so über dies und das", erwiderte er etwas zu gleichgültig.  
Pippin runzelte verwundert die Stirn, während in Merrys Augen etwas aufblitzte, was wohl einer unstillbaren Neugier gleichkam.  
"Über das Wetter, oder was?" hakte Pippin irritiert nach. "Gibt es nicht ein paar wichtigere Dinge zu klären?"  
"Im Moment nicht", gab Aragorn ruhig zurück. "Wir sind in Sicherheit und alles Weitere werden wir mit Elrond und den anderen besprechen. Es gibt nichts, was wir sonst tun könnten."  
"Aber was ist mit Ciscara?" fragte Merry mit eindringlichem Blick.  
"Ich denke, sie wird gerade baden", erwiderte Aragorn mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Manchmal bereitete es wirklich Freude, sich dümmer zu stellen als man war.  
"Das meint er doch nicht", schaltete sich Pippin ein, sah dann aber wieder zu seinem Freund hinüber. "Das meintest du doch nicht, oder?"  
"Nein", stimmte Merry ihm zu. "Ich meinte diese Sache, die sich da abgespielt hat, zwischen Ciscara und diesem Elben und dir und Ciscara und Arwen und allen. Du weißt schon, was ich meine."  
"Ach das!" fiel es Aragorn scheinbar plötzlich wieder ein. "Das ist schon geklärt worden. Es war nur eine kleine, private Sache."  
"Was für eine private Sache?" erkundigte sich Pippin interessiert.  
"Eine Sache, die uns nichts angeht, Pip", erklärte Merry. "Sonst hätte Aragorn nicht dieses kleine Wörtchen "privat" benutzt."  
"Heißt das, du willst es uns nicht erzählen?" wandte sich Pippin ungläubig an Aragorn.  
"Ihr werdet es erfahren, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist", erwiderte der leichthin und sah sich suchend um.  
Er musste sich unbedingt nochmal mit Haldir unterhalten.  
"Aber wie können wir Ciscara beschützen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was los ist?" quengelte Pippin.  
"Das ist nicht mehr nötig", murmelte Aragorn und sah an ihm vorbei.  
Er hatte den Elben entdeckt, der vorhin in Legolas' Zelt gewesen war. Er konnte ihm gewiss sagen, wo Haldir war.  
"Legolas hat dafür gesorgt, dass ihr nichts geschehen wird."  
"Legolas?" wiederholte Pippin ungläubig. "Wie soll denn das gehen?"  
"Ah...na klar", fiel es Merry nach kurzem Überlegen ein. "Auf ihn wird hier jeder hören."  
"Warum?" Pippin schien jetzt noch irritierter als zuvor. "Aus purem Mitleid?"  
"Pip, wir sind hier in Düsterwald", erinnerte Merry ihn.  
"Ja, das weiß ich. Und?"  
"König Thranduil ist der König von Düsterwald", half nun auch Aragorn kurz nach und gab dem Elben einen Wink, als dieser in seine Richtung sah.  
"Thranduil...Das habe ich irgendwo schon mal gehört", überlegte Pippin. "Kenn' ich den?"  
"Nein, aber Legolas kennt ihn", erklärte Merry. "Legolas kennt ihn sogar sehr gut."  
Pippin schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.  
"Natürlich! – Legolas ist sein Sohn. Prinz Legolas aus Düsterwald." Er stutzte, um dann über beide Backen zu strahlen. "Hey! Wir haben einem Prinzen das Leben gerettet. Kriegt man dafür eigentlich einen Orden?"  
"Nein, aber einen Kuss", mischte sich Aragorn erneut mit einem Grinsen ein.  
"Von einer schönen Elbin?" fragte Pippin begeistert.  
"Nein, von Gimli", gab Aragorn trocken zurück und musste über das entsetzte Gesicht Pippins lachen. "Er wird euch bestimmt sehr dankbar sein."  
Er wandte sich von den Hobbits ab, denn der Elb hatte ihn nun erreicht und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
Ich müsste dringend mit Haldir sprechen, sagte Aragorn auf Elbisch.  
Der Angesprochene nickte.  
Folgt mir! erwiderte er und wies mit einladender Geste in eine bestimmte Richtung.  
Einen kleinen Moment noch, meinte Aragorn und sah noch einmal seine Hobbitfreunde an.  
"Ich muss mit Haldir noch ein wichtiges Gespräch führen. Es wäre gut, wenn ihr nach Ciscara und Cathea seht und euch ein wenig um die beiden kümmert, bis ich wieder da bin."  
Die beiden Hobbits nickten übereifrig und setzten sich sofort in Bewegung. Aragorn sah ihnen für einen Augenblick lächelnd nach, dann drehte er sich um und folgte dem Elben, der schon ein paar Schritte voraus gegangen war.

* * *

A/N: Leider kann ich Euch noch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel online geht, denn Jenna schreibt im Nov./Dez. erstmal Examen und ich hoffe Ihr versteht alle, daß das erstmal wichtiger ist. Aber laßt bitte den Kopf nicht hängen, diese Story ist noch lange nicht zu Ende und wir geben sie auch nicht auf. Versprochen! I.


End file.
